Snowed In At VG Central
by Tinyrocket
Summary: Snoopy and his Peanuts friends decide to go a place called VG Central to have some fun. However, after Snoopy found himself alone and unable to go back to his home, he found himself having special feelings with some of the people he is stuck with.
1. First Snow Celebration

Hi, I am Tinyrocket and I am making a Christmas crossover story! Unlike last year, I am not having character follow a script from a movie, it would be a completely original story. It will have a few crossover pairings with one of my favourite ones as the main focus. Anyway, I don't know own any characters in this story. As for VG Central, it belongs to a friend of mine. Enjoy!

There was a vast universe beyond our own. Many strange and interesting worlds that would easily outdo our own with its different lifestyles. The strange thing was however, these worlds were more or less created by US. Many because the worlds were made from video games, cartoons, anime and comics that we made. Despite some were a little more different than others, they were all unique in their own way. However, most of them had one thing in common.

They all celebrated Christmas. The most joyful holiday of all where most of the people across the world put aside their differences to spend time with families, exchange presents and even confess their love of that wonderful day. Everyone in their respective worlds were getting ready for the big day.

Inside of a quaint little neighbourhood, people were going along their normal lives preparing for Christmas time. The neighbourhood was just like any other normal one just like yours or mine. However, it had something very special about it.

As the pure white snow sprinkled down onto the buildings, most of the roofs were covered by a lovely blanket. Even the doghouses were covered. One in particular had a big lump of snow on it for some reason. The snow continue to fall on the lump making it slightly bigger.

Suddenly, the lump of snow shook a little sprinkling some frost off. Then, something kicked out the snow out of the doghouse in a shock. Widening his eyes, he sat up and looked around at the frozen field he was in.

The person interestingly enough, was not a human. He was a dog. A small white beagle with a black collar to be exact. He curiously continued to look around at the snow. After he had confirmed that it had snowed last night, a bright smile came upon his face.

Getting off of the doghouse, he started to happily does a cheery dance all over the yard satisfied that it snowed last night like just a little kid. He truly enjoyed snow and Christmas in general.

Watching the beagle danced from outside was a boy with a round kid looking a little exasperated. He let out a small sigh.

"Why can't I have a normal dog like everyone else?" He sighed.

The beagle continued dancing around the snow looking more like a kangaroo than a dog. Suddenly, his ears had picked up a noise. Turning his head, he noticed the door being opened up.

His eyes lit up when he found his owner, Charlie Brown walking towards him with a dish of dog food. From the steam coming out from the bowl, he could easily tell it was steamed. The beagle couldn't help but become more happy.

Charlie Brown walked in front of the beagle and rested the bowl in front of him. The small dog happily wagged his tail and happily came his food while wagging his tail. The human couldn't help but shake his head in hopelessness.

"I love it when you are always so enthusiastic when talking to me." Charlie Brown sighed.

The young boy tried his best to shake away his negative thoughts so he could speak in a neutral tone.

"Snoopy…" He said.

Surprisingly, the beagle actually stopped eating his food for a moment to look up.

"Peppermint Patty and her friends are coming over to town so we could talk about what we could do for Christmas." Charlie Brown explained.

Snoopy raised an eyebrow upon hearing this having interacted with the tomboy a few times whether they were playing baseball against each other or doing some other kind of sport.

"She expect us all to be at the brick wall at noon." Charlie Brown explained with a sigh. "And she put it on me and making sure everyone is on time."

Snoopy chuckled at this. Knowing Peppermint Patty, she told Charlie Brown to do that without giving the poor boy a chance to respond and now he had the responsibility of doing so, otherwise someone was going to hit the ceiling.

"You don't have to hurry your food but I just thought I should let you know." Charlie Brown explained.

Snoopy raised an eyebrow at this. He then shrugged his shoulders before nodding. Charlie Brown sighed as he shook his head.

"All right. We will meet them at noon." The round-headed boy sighed.

With that, he got up and turned tail to walk back to his house. The beagle watched his owner go back to the house before shrugging and going back to eating his food wondering what Peppermint Patty had in mind. Hopefully it wasn't like how Charlie Brown hosted the Christmas show because that incident made the Titanic look like a success.

/-/-/-/-/-/

After Snoopy finished his breakfast., he put on a scarf on walking off to a certain location. He made his tree that was completely bare. However, there was something on it.

In the dead tree was a brown nest made up entirely of straw. Snoopy looked up at the next knowing that it was the location where he wanted to go. The beagle then put his fist to his mouth and coughed a couple of times.

"_Yo, Woodstock!"_

After somehow shouting out, Snoopy waited patiently. Almost instantly, a cute yellow bird poked his head out of the nest. The bird then did a strange chirp.

"_Good morning to you too, old friend." _Snoopy "said" with a grin. _"Isn't it wonderful? There is snow everywhere!"_

Woodstock nodded his head with a bright smile on his face before he chirped again.

"_Yes, Christmas is just around the corner." _Snoopy said. _"Say, are you doing anything today?"_

Woodstock raised an eyebrow before "speaking" again.

"_Really? Good. Because the kids want us to meet at the brick wall at noon." _Snoopy explained.

Woodstock looked confused before giving one singular chirp.

"_Your guess is as good as mine." _Snoopy said with a sigh. _"Honestly, humans are so weird. Let's just humour them."_

Woodstock put his wing to his chin as if pondering what he should do. After a moment, he looked down and nodded with a small smile.

Snoopy returned the happy expression. _"Perfect! Put on your favourite scarf and let's go!"_

Woodstock nodded before crouching down in his nest. Snoopy waited a good minute knowing he needed nice to get ready. Soon, Woodstock poked his head to reveal a red scarf. Flapping his wings, the bird flew from the next and onto the ground softly.

However, that would had been the case if he didn't flew like he fell into a bottle of rum. Snoopy watched as he flew around all directions for a few seconds before he fell straight into the ground in front of Snoopy. The white-furred dog merely blinked twice as he looked at a small hole in the snow.

A second later, Woodstock poked his small head out of the snow and looked up at Snoopy with a big stupid grin on his face. The bigger animal merely rolled his eyes as his friend sheepishly climbed out of the hole.

Without saying anything else, the two went on their trek to the brick wall to be there early seeing that either of them had everything else to do. They had time so maybe they could just mingle for the time being.

The mismatched duo had not walked far to reach the trademark brick wall that he and the kids had always had conversations on. For them, it was kind of like a meeting point. Much to his surprise, a good number of the kids had already gathered them. Along with Charlie Brown of course, he also noticed his sister, Sally. Also, the Van Pelt siblings, Lucy, Linus and Rerun along with Schroeder and Pigpen. Most of the gang were there.

A few kids noticed the animals walk in but only a couple bothered to say hello because they were too concerned about something else.

"Well, Charlie Brown?" Lucy asked crossing her arms. "Your stupid beagle and his equally-stupid bird friend is here. So what is going on?"

The round-headed boy nervously scratched the back of his head. "Um, I don't know yet. Peppermint Patty said that she would meet up with us."

"To do what exactly?" Linus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I-I don't know. Said something about wanting to do something since it is the first snowfall." Charlie Brown shrugged.

"You mean you didn't even asked WHY she wanted us here?" Lucy asked in disbelief.

"D-Don't say that like that?" Charlie Brown asked in a gulp. "I TRIED to talk back but…"

"…You was too wishy-washy and now we are paying for it by knowing you!" Lucy snapped.

"You know… It isn't very comforting knowing that I had a brother who is so wishy-washy." Sally said shaking her head in an ashamed fashion.

Charlie Brown looked back and forth between the two girls as they glared at him as if this was all his fault.

"H-Hey, come on now." Charlie Brown said trying to calm the girls down. "Let's be patient!"

"That's right. It IS Christmas time after all! The time to be spending with loved ones." Linus nodded.

Sally instantly brightened up at this. With a big smile, she was immediately at Linus' side.

"I just KNEW you loved me my sweet babboo!" The blonde girl grinned.

Linus' eyebrow twitched a bit. "I am NOT your sweet babboo!"

"For once, Linus is right." Lucy said with a grin before looking at Schroeder. "Oh, Schroeder. What are you going to get me this year?"

The Beethoven fanatic merely rolled his eyes. "The same thing I got you last year."

Lucy frowned at this. "But… You DIDN'T get me anything last year."

"Exactly."

Everyone couldn't help but chuckle at Schroeder's back-handed comment. However, Snoopy happened to be snickering a bit longer than everyone else.

Naturally, Lucy caught on. "Shut up, you stupid beagle."

Everyone had decided to wait for Peppermint Patty knowing that they won't do anything unlike she came here so they decided to spend time talking to each other about how things were doing recently with them. Snoopy on the other hand paid them no mind.

A while had passed since the kids had reached their location and they had to wait. Thankfully, nobody was really aware that much time had passed as they were too busy chatting with each other. However, a familiar voice caught their attention.

"Yo, Chuck!"

Everyone immediately turned to see three more kids. One of them was a somewhat androgynous girl with unruly brown hair and freckles, the second one was a brunette girl with round glasses and the last one was a dark-skinned boy.

Charlie Brown instantly smiled at this. "Peppermint Patty! Marcie! Franklin!"

"Hey, Chuck! How are you all doing?" Peppermint Patty said with a grin.

"Just fine." The young boy smiled. "We were all just waiting for you."

Peppermint Patty couldn't help but grin. "Man. You got the whole gang here. Ol' Snoop. Lucille. Everyone. Good job, Chuck! I guess I was wrong to doubt you."

Charlie Brown blinked twice at this. _"If you doubted me then why bother having his faith with me?"_

"So what are we going to do now, sir?" Marcie asked.

"That is why we are here to discuss." Peppermint Patty said with a smirk. She then scowled. "And stop calling me sir!"

"Peppermint Patty, you had BETTER have a good reason for calling us out here!" Lucy said crossing her arms with a vex fashion.

"Well, I think nearly we all noticed but it snowed today." Peppermint Patty said as everyone nodded. "So I decided to get most of the gang together and do something to celebrate."

"I agree. Snow is a pure and wonderful essence." Pigpen said somehow making more dust clouds around him larger making everyone nearby cough.

"Good thing that even dirt can't spoil it too." Lucy said as she coughed.

"Well, anyway, that's why we had came here to brainstorm of things we could do." Peppermint Patty said. "Chuck, you're first!"

The round-headed boy's eyes widened at this. "Eh? ME?"

"But, of course. You DID all this meeting over." Peppermint Patty said.

"But didn't you just said it was YOUR idea?" Linus piped up.

"Yeah, but Chuck was the one who had taken the time to call everyone here." Peppermint Patty said. "He was the one who summoned him here."

"_Only because you told me here." _Charlie Brown thought.

"Well, Chuck. We are all waiting." Peppermint Patty said.

The poor boy gulped nervously as he looked around at everyone. All eyes were on him since he could be making a big decision here today so he had better make it count. However, he was never good with these types of things.

"Um… I was thinking… We could build a big old snowman and…" He started.

"A snowman?" Peppermint Patty asked in disbelief. "It is the first snow fall of winter and you want us to build a common everyday snowman?"

"I… Well, I, um…" Charlie Brown sputtered before the tomboy was not done yet.

"Geez, Chuck, I knew that asking you to think more clearly may be asking too much but seriously? Can't you be a little bit more original?" Peppermint Patty asked getting more angry by the second.

"But, I didn't have…" Charlie Brown started.

"Chuck, this is special! A snow fall at Christmas time is supposed to be something to celebrate over!" Peppermint Patty scolded. "I am less than happy with a simple snowman! What symbolism is making a three giant balls of snow? How could you…"

"…A snowman?"

Everyone instantly looked at Rerun who suddenly piped up.

"I like snowmen." The young boy said with a smile. "I always wanted to make one."

All of the kids stayed quiet at this when the youngest (human) person said his opinion. However, Peppermint Patty broke the silence but letting out a sigh of exasperation and slapping her forehead.

"All right, Chuck. It looks like I could forgive for today." Peppermint Patty groaned. "But it still doesn't change the fact that your idea was stupidly simple."

Charlie Brown sighed in relief knowing that he owed Rerun big time.

"So is it settled? We are going to make a snowman?" Franklin asked.

"I have no obligations against it." Linus said.

"Well, still I wanted it to be special." Peppermint Patty mused. "Is there anyway to make it special?"

"Like what sir?" Marcie asked.

"I dunno." Peppermint Patty said. "Is there SOME way we could make it special?"

"Well, we could have it made to look like an angel considering that it is Christmas time." Lucy suggested. "May I recommend as a model?"

A few kids rolled their eyes at this.

"I thought you just said we should make it look like an angel…" Linus muttered.

Unfortunately for him, her sister heard it. "Excuse me? My beauty could make any angel jealous?"

Linus rolled his eyes. "How vain can I get to compare themselves to a diving being?"

"It's not vanity! It's the truth!" Lucy snapped angrily jumping up and down in anger.

"Van Pelts! Van Pelts! Please!" Peppermint Patty said. "I just don't think having it remodel against someone else would make it that much special. We can easily make snowmen out of our favourite idols."

"Then, how about we do it in a special location?" Schroeder suggested.

"That's not a bad idea, actually." Sally said. "But where can we have it?"

"How about the baseball field?" Charlie Brown piped up happily.

"Oh, heck no! I want to stay away from that place when off-season!" Lucy snapped making the baseball fanatic's expression droop.

"How about the school?" Rerun asked.

"Highly doubtful." Linus sighed shaking his head. "No one is allowed on school grounds when school is out."

"And good riddance too!" Sally nodded.

"Aw, come on, guys!" Peppermint Patty asked. "Is there anywhere we could build it! Is there any place special?"

Everyone immediately looked down at this in thought. They wondered where they could go to build the snowman. Peppermint Patty seemed determined to go somewhere special so they needed someplace that was out of the ordinary or at least someplace where nobody goes before.

"Um…"

Everyone immediately turned to Linus. The young boy coughed a couple of times knowing that he got everyone's complete attention.

"What about VG Central?" The blanket-carrying boy said.

"VG whatnow?" Lucy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"VG Central." Linus said. "It is literally in the centre of the universe."

Everyone blinked twice before looked at each other.

"From the day you were born, I had never understood a word you said." Lucy said.

Linus merely rolled his eyes.

"All right. I believe you guys are aware that we are not the only comic in this universe." The wise boy explained.

"Of course! We have our rivals like Garfield and Calvin and Hobbes!" Franklin pointed out.

"Yes but do you know that our world is just a pure fraction of the big universe?" Linus explained.

"Um, no?" Sally asked.

"There are hundreds of worlds out there that exceed our own." Linus explained. "That even exceed our rivals. Like video games, fantasy novels, anime…"

"Ani-what?" Rerun asked confused.

"Japanese cartoons. The Japanese like the owner of that sushi restaurant we went to last month."

"Oh."

Lucy crossed her arms looking offended. "And why are you telling us all this? We already know that there are tons of worlds out there and what kind of media they represent. We are not stupid, you know."

"Don't misunderstand. I know that most of you are more than aware with these worlds." Linus explained. "But let me tell you this. Have you ever wondered if there was a place where you can just accidentally run into your favourite character while walking down the street?"

"Sounds more like a badly written piece of fan work if you asked me." Lucy grunted.

Linus looked a little peeved but tried his best to keep his cool.

"Well, it is more than fan work. There is a place where people come from their respective nodes to relax, talk with other people and even have fighting tournaments." He explained.

"Fighting tournaments?" Peppermint Patty asked. "Like those crossover fighting video games?"

"Yes. And it doesn't even have to be official." Linus smiled.

"That sounds like a pretty sweet beat." Peppermint Patty asked with a smirk. "But is it real?"

"Uh-huh. The time to go there is a bit lengthy but it is while worth the wait." Linus explained. "We could meet a lot of nice people there."

"So whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa." Peppermint Patty asked. "We could just GO there?"

"Sure, our comic had ended a long time ago but people are holding our books as collector's items." Linus explained. "They are more than willing to buy our merchandise."

"Hey, that's right. I remember Snoopy giving a fan an autograph and it sold like hot plates on the internet!" Charlie Brown agreed.

Lucy's eyes widened at this. "Wait. People were actually desperate enough to throw away their money just for a paw print from a stupid beagle?"

Snoopy growled at he glared at the dark-haired girl.

"Well, Snoopy IS one of the most popular characters in our strip." Marcie reasoned. "I am not too surprised that something would buy it."

"But what about me?" Sally whined. "I am popular too!"

Linus merely shrugged. "It depends on your many fans you have. Don't worry, there is always somebody who would go crazy and buy your stuff."

"Well, that's a relief!" Pigpen smiled. "I thought I would be one of those forgettable characters."

"Pigpen, nobody could forgot you if we tried." Schroeder reassured with a chuckle.

"One more question, Linus." Peppermint Patty asked. "Do you think we would be back in time for dinner?"

"Depending on how long we will stay there." The boy shrugged. "I doubt we would stay there that long."

"Then, it settled! Let's go to VG Central!" Peppermint Patty said.

"YEAH!" Everyone including Snoopy and Woodstock agreed.

"Well, I guess it is unanimous." Peppermint Patty said with a smile. "All right, Linus, lead the way! How do we get there?"

"We could get there by train." Linus explained. "The price for one ticket is more cheaper than you think so all of us could go."

"Then, what are we waiting for?" Sally asked. "I brought my money."

"So did I." Franklin said.

"All right. VG Central HO!" Linus shouted.

With one final cheer, the twelve people cheerfully made their way to the train station in hopes of making a journey to VG Central.

After a bit of walking, the children had finally reached the train station. They walked over to the ticket counter.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Charlie Brown asked. "We would like twelve tickets to VG Central."

The woman dipped her glasses a bit to get a closer look at the kids. After identifying them, she nodded before speaking.

"Bwah bwah bwah bwah bwah bwah."

Or at least tried to speak.

"What was that, ma'am?" Charlie Brown asked. "You would send someone to escort us? How come?"

"Bwah bwah bwah."

"Um, okay. If you say so." Charlie Brown said nervously.

"I am already not liking the look of this." Sally said looking scared.

After everyone had paid for the tickets, they waited for a minute before a man came up to them.

"Bwah bwah bwah."

All of the kids along with Snoopy and Woodstock nodded before they followed the man into the station. However, they quickly noticed that they weren't going to any of the stations.

"Um, why are we going AWAY from where the trains are?" Sally asked.

"Beats me." Linus shrugged. "This is the first time I tried to go to VG Central."

Everyone continued to follow the man. Then, he went over to a locked door that said "Do not enter". Fishing a couple of keys out of his pocket, he put a key in the keyhole and turned it unlocking. He then opened it and motioned everyone else to keep following him. However, everyone was sceptical at this stage.

"Um, is this legal?" Sally asked.

"I agree. This all seems rather fishy." Franklin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, don't be a bunch of babies. Maybe we are going first-class." Peppermint Patty said.

"But sir, if that's the case, how come the tickets are so cheap?" Marcie asked.

"Stop calling me sir!" Peppermint Patty scolded even though deep down, she knew that her friend was right.

Everyone went through the door and once they did, their eyes widened in shock. Standing in front of them was a lone train at a station on a track. The train was just as big as the other ones but at the same kind inside of a small station.

"Bwah bwah bwah bwah bwah."

"Get on the train?" Linus asked. "All right, if you say so."

"Bwah bwah bwah."

"What? No matter what, don't be alarmed. Why?" Charlie Brown asked.

"I think we are going to find out the hard way." Sally said shivering in her place.

"What should we do?" Rerun asked.

"What else? Get on that train!" Peppermint Patty said.

A few people nervously nodded before all twelve of them made them way over to the train and got on one by one. They then sat down while looking around at the train.

"Hey, where is everyone?" Pigpen asked.

"I think we ARE everyone, Pigpen." Marcie frowned.

"This can NOT be good." Charlie Brown said shaking his head.

"Good grief, gang! Chill!" Peppermint Patty scolded. "These tickets said that we are going to VG Central and that is where we are going!

"But, Peppermint Patty…" Franklin started,

"Not another word. From either of you." Peppermint Patty said darkly. "Nothing is going to happen."

Suddenly, a robotic voice came on through the intercom.

"Attention, all passengers. We are now ready to leave for VG Central."

Peppermint Patty looked at the others with a smirk. "See? I told you guys you had nothing to worry about."

Everyone just looked at each other nervously as they waited for the train to start. Soon, it slowly started. Everyone waited in anticipation as the train slowly left the station. They watched as the scenery slowly flew up.

"Now isn't this nice and relaxing?" Peppermint Patty asked in a "I told you so" voice.

"Um, yes. Yes, it is." Linus said feeling a little better.

"Hey, yeah." Sally said with a smile. "Maybe this won't be so bad."

Unfortunately, the blonde found out she was horribly wrong.

At first, everything was okay. Suddenly, they noticed that the train was going much faster than before. This was expected but they noticed that the scenery was suddenly blurred.

"H-Hey. What's going on?" Schroeder asked.

"Why are we going so fast?" Franklin quizzed.

Even Peppermint Patty was getting nervous. "What the heck is going on?"

Sally immediately clutched her brother's arm in fear and Rerun did the same with Linus. Woodstock wasted no time clutching Snoopy's shin as he started to sob clearly terrified. Snoopy did his best to calm his best friend down but even he was completely afraid.

"_What is going on?"_

_At first, Snoopy thought he was going to completely regret this trip but soon he would come to enjoy it._

_There's Chapter 1! First chapter and I already have a cliff-hanger. Okay, maybe not that thrilling but it is a start. Review away!_


	2. Welcome To VG Central

Here's Chapter 2! Now we actually see VG Central and a few other characters! Enjoy

Everything had flashed white for the gang. Ever since the train had went at alarming speeds, weird things had been happening. Everyone had thought that it was the light that they say just as they were about to die and they feared the worst that they all died. Some were silently praying that their fate said otherwise because they didn't wanted to die. Not at Christmas time.

Suddenly, the light slowly faded away to reveal the train was still running and everyone had their eyes closed bracing themselves for impact. However, they slowly realized that it never came. No pain. No loud unsatisfying crashes. Nothing.

A few people slowly opened their eyes wondering what was happening. Suddenly, they saw something that made them wide-eyed.

Outside of the train was some kind of dark multi-coloured spiralling abyss surrounding the entire vehicle. While it looked scary, it was also dazzling, beautiful and mysterious.

"Where… Where are we?" Charlie Brown asked finally.

Sally opened her eyes. "Huh? What… What is going on?"

"I… I don't know." Schroeder frowned. "I never seen anything like this!"

Everyone else continued to look around wondering what was happening. They were all equally confused. Suddenly, Linus' eyes widened.

"So this is it…" He said getting everyone's attention.

"What is it, Linus?" Marcie asked.

"This is what between our worlds and other ones." The blanket-carrying boy explained.

"Really?" Charlie Brown asked surprised.

"Yes. At first, I was completely thrown in a loop but now it all makes sense." Linus said. "This is why we can go from one world to another."

"A-Are you sure?" Pigpen asked.

"Well, I can't prove it but it makes sense right?" Linus asked. "I mean how else are we able to go to another world by train? Because of this abyss acting as our train tracks."

"But is it safe?" Sally asked.

"I doubt the workers would build a train that is unsafe." Linus explained.

"But why make it more than extravagant?" Lucy asked. "The escort. The lone station."

"Probably because our world doesn't go to that world much." Linus shrugged. "I know this may seem scary but I am sure this is just like our other train ride."

"Yeah. Only inside of a spiralling abyss of despair." Lucy said crossing her arms before getting up. "I am going to find the conductor. I want to ask him a few questions."

"Lucy, don't make waves." Linus scolded.

"I'll make a tsunami if I have to!" Lucy snapped before making her way to the front of the train.

Everyone watched her leave as Linus shook his head.

"Good grief. My sister…" He said.

"Forgot about her." Schroeder said. "Let's just try to relax."

"That's right. If what Linus said earlier was true, we got a long trip ahead of us." Peppermint Patty nodded.

Everyone nodded knowing it was best to just relax on the train. Snoopy looked down at Woodstock who had just finished wiping the tears from his eyes.

_"Are you all right, Woodstock?"_ Snoopy asked concerned.

The yellow bird despite still looking shaken, slowly nodded his head.

_"Oh, thank heavens. I actually thought we were done for back there."_ Snoopy said sighing in relief. _"I am just glad this was all part of a normal trip."_

Woodstock nodded before speaking.

_"Have I ever met people outside of our node?"_ Snoopy asked. _"Yeah. Quite a few."_

Woodstock spoke again.

_"Oh, the usual. Garfield and his "friends", Calvin and Hobbes, and a few dogs from cartoons." _Snoopy said. _"I met quite a few actually but there are a few people I always wanted to meet."_

Woodstock spoke again in his chirping voice.

_"No, as much as I like to hope otherwise, I don't think I would meet them." _Snoopy said. _"Still, that doesn't mean I wouldn't like to meet other people."_

Woodstock chirped once more.

_"Do you think we would make some lifelong friends?"_ Snoopy asked. _"I hope so. It would be cool if I actually made friends with people who don't even have anything similar to do with our strip."_

Woodstock happily nodded with a chirp.

_"Sure. I am positive you would make friends too."_ Snoopy said with a smile. _"For now, let's relax."_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THIS IS NORMAL? WE ARE RIDING A TRAIN INSIDE OF A DARK TWISTED LAVA LAMP! YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN?"

Everyone looked to the front of the train recognizing the voice easily. Snoopy sighed as he shook his head.

_"Oh, at least TRY to relax."_

/-/-/-/-/-/

After the conductor had finally managed to get Lucy to calm down with the help of Linus and Charlie Brown, the rest of the trip went quietly. They spent most of their time talking to each other and looking at the spiralling abyss in awe.

Suddenly, just when everyone was getting bored, another white engulfed them all surprising them. The light was similar to the one that they saw earlier. Just like the last one, when it cleared, the scenery changed.

This time, it was a station just like their own one. There were actually a few trains around there. The train slowly reached in to its own station before screeching to a halt. Everyone looked in awe.

"We're here…" Sally said in an eerie tone.

When the doors opened up, everyone looked nervously at each other before walking off the train. Once they did, they looked around at the new surroundings.

"This is… VG Central?" Charlie Brown asked.

"It has to be." Linus said. "There is a sign right there!"

Everyone looked up. Indeed. There was a sign written in big letters that said VG Central.

"All right. We made it!" Peppermint Patty grinned. "Let's make our way up!"

Sally immediately ran behind Linus. "Um, big brother. Why don't you go first?"

Charlie Brown's eyes widened before turning to his sister. "Huh? Why me?"

"Because if we were to get mugged, your dead body will be the least we could sob about!" Lucy scolded.

Charlie Brown drooped his arms. "Who could argue with logic like that?"

"Glad you see it my way." Lucy said with a smirk before scowling. "So git!"

Charlie Brown sighed in defeat knowing there was no way to reason with Lucy. Taking a deep breath, he walked forward with his friends following him. They made their way up the stairs out of the station trying to not slip since a bit of snow went in.

Charlie Brown had reached the top of the stairs only to become slack-jawed. Everyone else did the same when they came up.

VG Central was an amazing city with buildings all around. The sight was breathtaking. Not only that, they notice other people walking around. However, those people were familiar. That was because they were people from other franchises other than their own. Nobody could believe it.

"Oh my gosh! I don't believe it." Marcie said in awe.

"Is that Mario? THE Mario?" Peppermint Patty asked pointing to a certain portly man wearing red winter clothes.

"And look!" Linus said excitedly seeing Mario meet up with a blue hedgehog. "He is with Sonic THE Hedgehog!"

"It is like every gamer's dream to meet them both at once!" Pigpen agreed.

"And look!" Charlie Brown said pointing to two blonde teenagers. "It's Geoff and Bridgette from Total Drama Island!"

"Are you serious?" Sally asked surprised. "Those two are some of my favourite characters!"

"So many ironic characters just walking down the street right before our eyes." Schroeder said in awe.

Franklin then smirked. "Then, what are we waiting for? Let's go celebrity-hunting!"

"YEAH!"

"But what about the snowman?"

Everyone's eyes widened before turning to Rerun who piped up suddenly as he tightly held Linus' hand.

"Oh, that's right! We were so busy being star-struck that we nearly forgot why we even came here in the first place!" Peppermint Patty realized.

"Yes, it is very easy to be side-tracked after seeing this many big stars in one place." Linus said scratching the back of his head.

"True but let's go back to the task." Peppermint Patty said.

"Well, we are here, sir." Marcie said. "NOW what do we do?"

"Stop calling me sir!" Peppermint Patty snapped. "Anyway, otherwise we can't just build a snowman willy-nilly."

"Let's split up and look around." Linus suggested. "We will meet up back at the station and discuss where we should build our snowman. Is that all right?"

"Good idea. That way, we could cover more ground AND explore the place!" Peppermint Patty said with a smirk. "All right. Remember where the station and make sure that you would stay on track."

Snoopy nodded liking the idea as the kids decided on who they should go with who.

/-/-/-/-/-/

The gang didn't actually took long to choose teams. They all chose directions who they wanted to go and quickly departed eager to explore VG Central. All of them went into groups of four so they wouldn't get lost.

Snoopy, Charlie Brown, Sally and Woodstock went into down the street looking around with awe.

"Wow… So many celebrities." Sally said in awe.

"I wonder if they are any people from the baseball video games I have." Charlie Brown said.

"Baseball video games?" Sally asked. "Honestly, this is why you are so wishy-washy! You are always thinking small!"

Charlie Brown sighed. "All right, Sally. Humour me. What do you mean by that?"

"Everyone knows the real celebrities are the one from the most popular franchises like Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy!" The younger Brown scolded. "The people on those old video games are NOT celebrities."

"Sally, just because a character is not that popular or well-known doesn't mean he or she still can't have their own fan-base." Charlie Brown said. "Take the green duck and the polar bear from Sonic The Hedgehog. They only appeared in two games but they still have a big number of fans begging for them to come back."

Sally blinked twice. "Um, who are we talking about? Are they from the newer games?"

Charlie Brown slapped his forehead in hopelessness.

"Honestly, don't embarrass me. You could ruin my shot to get an autograph!" Sally scolded.

Snoopy simply rolled their eyes at their argument. _"Tsk. Humans."_

"Yeah, human kids are even worse. This is why I make sure that Jon and Liz doesn't have ANYTHING to do with stuff like that."

Snoopy's eyes widened at the sudden voice. He recognized that voice before. He whirled around to find two cats wearing scarves standing in front of him. One was overweight and orange while the other one was slender and pink.

_"Garfield!_" Snoopy said in awe.

The overweight cat smirked. "Long time no see, bone-breath!"

"Garfield, lay off the insults!" The pink cat scolded. "It is Christmas, after all."

"All right, all right. I am sorry, Arlene." The male cat said rolling his eyes.

The female cat merely scoffed. "I say you are."

_"Oh, you are Garfield's girlfriend, correct?"_ Snoopy asked.

"More or less." Arlene muttered before brightening up. "It is nice to see again after so long."

_"I know right. It had been forever, haven't it?"_ Snoopy smiled. _"Ever since our strip ended, we lost contact with each other, haven't we?"_

"Oh, yeah." Garfield said looking surprisingly concerned. "Listen, sorry about what happened to Schulz."

Snoopy and Woodstock both looked at the snowy ground with sad faces. The main reason their strip ended was because their artist, Charles Schulz was dying due to cancer. Knowing that his days was numbered, he drew one final comic for the world telling them his final words as the creator of the world of Peanuts.

His death really devastated not only the people in the Peanuts node but other comic nodes as well. One of the most popular and well-respected comic artists had died leaving nothing in his world but sorrowful memories.

_"I am not too surprised. We all noticed that he was looking less well every day."_ Snoopy said sadly.

Woodstock wiped his eyes with his wings trying desperately to get rid of any tears that were about to freeze up.

"I am truly sorry. Charlie Schulz was a great man. It was a horrible loss." Arlene said sadly. "Our boss was especially saddened."

_"Yeah, that was why he had that comic made for us."_ Snoopy said before smiling weakly. _"By the way, thank you for that. That was very nice."_

Garfield shook his head. "It is the least we can do for you guys."

"Yeah, Charles Schulz deserves a dedication." Arlene said. "You was one of our biggest rivals in the comic business."

_"Right…"_ Snoopy said.

"Oh, is it Garfield the cat?"

"Oh, yes it is!"

The four animals turned to see Charlie Brown and Sally making them way over.

"Well, isn't this a surprise?" Charlie Brown asked surprised. "It had been a while hasn't it?"

"Yeah, it is, kid." Garfield nodded.

For some reason, Charlie Brown and Sally jumped in surprise much to the confusion of Snoopy and Woodstock.

"Good grief! You can talk!" Charlie Brown said in disbelief.

Snoopy's eyes widened in shock before whirling back to the cats.

_"They can understand you!"_ Snoopy said in shock.

"Oh yeah! Didn't you know? VG Central has these special microphones that you could put on under a piece of clothing to talk." Garfield explained.

_"Seriously?"_ Snoopy asked surprised.

"That is amazing!" Charlie Brown said in awe.

Garfield raised an eyebrow. "What? Did you get missing the shop or something? These things had been out for like forever!"

_"Oh yeah… This is actually our first visit here."_ Snoopy explained.

Garfield's eyes widened at this. "Seriously, this is the first time you ever been here?"

"Um, yeah. Is that a bad thing?" Charlie Brown asked.

"No but it is quite a surprise." Arlene shrugged. "I mean, most people who don't see much work or had their franchise ended or cancelled usually hang out here most of the time. This place was mostly created to help those who had bad luck with the roles they have."

_"Really?"_ Snoopy asked. _"Then why are you two here? Isn't your comic STILL going?"_

Garfield merely shrugged. "Hey, even we have days off."

"We heard that there was a big Christmas tree in the city so we came to watch it together." Arlene explained.

"You mean YOU came to watch it while dragging me out of my nice warm bed." Garfield said casting his girlfriend a side glance.

Arlene turned her head crossly. "Oh, don't be like that. It is romantic."

Sally slumped her arms. "Ugh… Why did I had to be stuck with these guys? I could had gone with you with my sweet babboo."

"But didn't he said that he wasn't your sweet babboo." Garfield said flatly.

Sally growled. "Oh, what do you know? You are not even from our comic!"

"And yet I know of his feelings more than you do." Garfield said with a smirk making Sally growl.

"Garfield, that is enough!" Arlene scolded before looking at the others. "So why are YOU guys here?"

"Oh, we are here to build a snowman." Charlie Brown said sheepishly.

Garfield and Arlene both blinked twice before looking at each other in confusion before looking back.

"You had came all this way… Just to build a snowman?" Garfield asked.

"His idea." Sally said sharply pointing to her brother.

"Um, well… It's a long story." Charlie Brown said. "Peppermint Patty wanted something special so she called everyone to the brick wall but she made me choose and I got so nervous and…"

Garfield was quick to cut him off. "No. You know what? I don't wanna know."

Charlie Brown hang his head in shame.

_"We are currently looking for a place to build the snowman."_ Snoopy explained. _"Most of the gang had actually came with us and split up to build it."_

"I see." Garfield nodded.

"Well, just be careful not to get lost. It is very easy to get lost around here." Arlene warned.

"Yeah, I could imagine." Charlie Brown muttered as he looked around.

"Well, just don't be afraid to ask if you need anything." Garfield said.

_"What about telling me where that shop that sells those nifty microphones are?"_ Snoopy asked pointing his finger.

Garfield put her finger to his chin. "We'll do something better. We would GIVE you a mike for free."

Snoopy's eyes widened in horror at this. _"Really? Just like that?"_

Garfield nodded as he got out a mike out of nowhere. "Yeah, Jon bought this mike for Odie a few days ago only to find out that he wasted perfectly good money on someone like Odie. So he made me return it for it for him."

_"What? But how about Jon?"_ Snoopy asked.

Garfield merely shrugged. "I respect you more than I respect Jon so I have no quarrels doing this for you, even if you ARE a dog."

"Garfield, as much as I am proud of you for doing something nice, I am also upset that you are hurting your owner in the progress." Arlene said sternly.

"Hey. I TOLD him that the mike wouldn't work on Odie but did he listen to the smarter than the average cat? No." The overweight cat said with a smirk. "This is his punishment."

Arlene rolled her eyes. "Honestly."

Garfield ignored his girlfriend as he made his way over to Snoopy and started to fiddle with his scarf making him yelp.

"Calm down! I am just putting it in for you." Garfield scolded.

Everyone watched as Garfield continued to fiddle with the scarf for a moment. He then stepped back and nodded.

"All right. So now what?" Snoopy asked.

The beagle immediately covered his mouth in shock as Charlie Brown, Sally and Woodstock went wide-eyed.

"Snoopy… Did you just talk?" Charlie Brown asked not believing his ears.

The white-furred dog slowly looked up at his owner and weakly nodded.

"Y-Yes… I think I just did." Snoopy said.

"I-I don't believe it!" Sally said amazed.

"To think that technology had gone this far." Charlie Brown said before shaking his head.

Snoopy looked at the end of his scarf in shock and disbelief. He now had the ability to talk with other humans without learning their language. This was incredible for him as this opened up a lot of windows of opportunities for him.

The beagle then coughed twice. "Charlie Brown?"

The round-headed boy's eyes widened as he looked down hopefully. "Yes, Snoopy."

The dog coughed a couple of times before looking up.

"Now that I can talk, let's talk about my menu for now on. Could I have my meal with a bit of croutons for breakfast? And for lunch, how about some celery tips in my food. Oh and give my meal a few slices of ham."

Charlie Brown's face fell as he sank his arms in disbelief. The first time his dog was talking to him and it had to be about food. Garfield and Woodstock couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yeah, I remember why I first put on that mike." Garfield said.

"We all did. I had to knock you out just to get you to shut up." Arlene groaned holding her forehead.

"Oi…"

After Snoopy had finally managed to calm down, he looked back at Garfield.

"Thank you, Garfield." Snoopy said.

"Hey, no prob. Like I said, I just happened to be carrying it around at the time." Garfield said with a shrug.

"When you was supposed to give it back." Arlene scolded.

Garfield rolled his eyes. "Arlene, please. I don't need a visible conscience."

"Now, now." Charlie Brown said. "Anyway, it was nice to see you two again."

"Same here, Charlie Brown. I hope you guys have a place to build your snowman. Merry Christmas!"

Arlene smiled. She then scowled as she turned to Garfield. "Come on, you! Now that we don't have a mike to return, there is nothing that should stop us from having a romantic time out."

With that, she pulled on her boyfriend's arm pulling him away.

"Aw, come on, Arlene! Don't pull so hard!" Garfield whined.

Snoopy couldn't help but chuckle as he shook his head. "Glad to see that their relationship haven't changed one bit since last time we meet."

"Huh. The love of me and my sweet babboo easily outshine both of them." Sally huffed.

Snoopy looked up with a smirk. "But for you to outshine them, Linus must actually love you back."

Sally growled at this. "You only talked for five minutes and already I wished that you would shut up!"

"Oh, you are upset that now you have me to bring you down to reality." Snoopy sneered.

"Now, now. That is enough." Charlie Brown scolded. "We have to keep looking. Knowing Peppermint Patty, she would want some good results. Boy, wait till everyone finds out that you can now talk! Won't they be amazed!"

"Yes, but that feeling will immediately vanish in a minute." Sally said darkly still upset by Snoopy's comments.

"Oh, you are just jealous."

Charlie Brown sighed in hopelessness and Woodstock nearly fell over laughing.

/-/-/-/-/-/

The Van Pelt siblings had gone with Schroeder much to the latter's dismay. Not that the blonde didn't liked Linus or Rerun because in fact, he quite liked them. Of course, that mean he had to stay with Lucy who purposely made Schroeder come with them just so she could get close to him.

Schroeder groaned as Lucy clung firmly on his arm. She had been like this ever since they had split up and the piano player was starting to lose the feeling in his arm.

"Oh, Schroeder. Isn't this romantic?" Lucy asked. "Exploring a whole new area in the snow."

"How is that romantic?" Schroeder asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Anything is romantic when we are together." Lucy smiled.

Schroeder moaned as he looked at Linus for help. Unfortunately, the wise boy had been dragged forward by his younger brother. Despite arguably being the most innocent one, out of the entire gang, he was the most focused on their task.

"What about there? It is nice and big!" Rerun smiled.

Linus put his finger to his chin. "Yes, it is right in the middle of the road. We don't wanna cause a roadblock."

"Then how about on nice to that tree?" Rerun asked.

"I don't think the people who set up that tree in the first place would be happy." Linus said with a shrug.

"Wow… Rerun is really excited about this…" Schroeder said in awe.

"Well, you know, he IS just a kid. Doing simple things like making a snowman is the highlight to him." Lucy said with a shrug.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for him, we would still be back at home watching Peppermint Patty tear Charlie Brown a new one." Schroeder said shaking his head.

Lucy was about to say something until she noticed something. Schroeder saw this and looked in the direction he was looking. There, they noticed two figures, a man and a woman.

The man was some kind of giant creature that looked like a turtle with a spiked shell. The other was a young blonde woman. The former was carrying a good number of shopping while the latter held only a couple.

"Namine, do you seriously need to buy all of these presents?" The turtle-like creature whined.

"Bowser, I already told you. It is not for me." The girl scolded. "It is for all of my friends! Besides, why would the King of Koopas whine about carrying around a few bags."

This struck a nerve on the giant. "HEY!"

Lucy and Schroeder both blinked twice at this."Question. Why is THE big bad boss of the video game universe yielding to a young girl who isn't even a fighter?" Schroeder asked.

"Maybe he lost a bet." Lucy said.

"Come on, Bowser. I need all the help I could get carrying these bags." Namine said.

"And yet I am the one who is left holding most of them." Bowser grumbled.

"Oh, now you are being unreasonably childish!" Namine scolded. "You know as much as I do that you are bench-press stuff ten times than me!"

"All right! All right! I am sorry." Bowser said rolling his eyes before sighing. "All right. Where do we go next?"

"Well, I heard that Kairi wanted a new dress." Namine said. "Let's go to that store next."

"All right…" Bowser nodded.

"Listen, thanks again for helping me." Namine said. "I needed all the help I could get."

Bowser chuckled a bit. "Don't worry about it. We are friends after all."

This made Schroeder and Lucy go wide-eyed at this. Bowser, the king of Koopas friends with someone like Namine?

"So how are your kids doing?" Namine asked.

"Oh, there are fine." Bowser smiled. "Ever since the new Super Mario Bros game on the Wii, they were a lot more happy."

"I could imagine." Namine smiled. "It is nice to see them make a comeback."

"Yeah. Hopefully, they would stop arguing when Junior is always with me in the sports games." Bowser sighed as he shook his head.

"Yeah, people tend to get upset whenever they don't get minor roles or no roles at all." Namine frowned. "It all depends on the developers to see if they have the potential."

"Yeah, it is not just my kids. There are a lot of people complaining about their lack of work." Bowser said. "Hopefully, now that it is Christmas time, I am free from that for a while."

"Yeah, same here." Namine sighed as she shook her head.

"Hey!"

Bowser and Namine's eyes widened before turning around. Schroeder and Lucy both turned around as well to see a young boy the same age as Namine with blonde hair running over.

"Oh, Roxas!" Namine said happily.

"Hey, Namine, Bowser." The boy said. "Sorry, I am late. Things took longer than it should have."

"It's all right, Roxas." Namine giggled. "No harm done!"

Bowser raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"So, anything I could help with?" Roxas asked.

"Well, we are going to get a present for Kairi." Namine explained.

"Great. Maybe now I could make up for lost time." Roxas said. He then turned to Bowser. "Sorry, Bowser. If I didn't had to leave so suddenly, I wouldn't had saddled you with the task."

Bowser merely shrugged. "Meh. There's no way I could say no to helping Namine so it's cool and all. But why DID you had to leave suddenly?"

Roxas then frowned. "Oh, yeah. Axel wanted to entertain bystanders by juggling fireballs. However, one of them went astray and…"

"Um, for some reason, I don't want to know…" Namine said.

"So where's the hothead now?" Bowser asked with a raised eyebrow.

"At the bar. He said he wanted to forgot what he did with a few drinks." Roxas said shaking his head.

Bowser raised an eyebrow. "It is not like Axel to dwell in past events like that."

Roxas sighed as he shook his head. "Things got more complicated than you thought."

Bowser frowned. "All right now I don't want to know."

"Well, in any case, thanks again, Bowser." Roxas said.

"Yes, you are nicer than how you are portrayed in the games." Namine said with a giggle.

"Hey! I am NOT nice!" Bowser snapped. "I just happened to enjoy the company of you guys than some of the other people in my node, that's all!"

Roxas chuckled a bit. "Sure, Bowser. Whatever you say."

With that, the two nobodies walked off chuckling. Bowser growled for a moment before walking off after them leaving Schroeder and Lucy watching them.

"What was that?" Lucy asked with a raised eyebrow. "I thought Bowser was a complete monster."

"I wouldn't say complete monster since he fought as a hero in a few games but yeah, this is a surprise." Schroeder said. "I guess some people act differently outside of their games."

"What was this about people acting differently outside of their games?" Linus asked as he and Rerun walked back to them.

"Oh, Bowser Koopa seemed to be friends with Roxas and Namine from Kingdom Hearts." Schroeder explained.

"Really? What a strange friendship." Linus said in awe.

"For once we are on the same wavelength, Linus." Lucy said grunting in disgust.

"No, I meant that in a good way." The young boy said.

"Huh?" Lucy and Schroeder asked confused.

"If what you said is true, then Bowser, Roxas and Namine are living proof that even though you are from worlds with different customs, people, laws and religions, you are still be friends." Linus said with a smile. "It is very heart-warming to know."

"Still kinda creepy if you ask me." Lucy muttered. "Why can't people be friends with other people they can associate with?"

Linus rolled his eyes. "Lucy, I never had said this to you before but now is the perfect time to say it. You are so one-dimensional."

The older Van Pelt's eyes widened at this. "WHAT WAS THAT!"

Schroeder quickly decided to change the subject. "Sooo… How did the search go?"

Linus sighed as he shook his head. "No. Not much luck."

"I just hope the others had better luck." Rerun pouted.

"Don't worry, Rerun. There are two other teams looking." Schroeder reassured. "I am sure we will find a place eventually."

The youngest Van Pelt slowly smiled. "Thank you, Schroeder. You are a great brother-in-law!"

This made the other three gone wide-eyed when he said. Schroeder and Linus immediately glared at Lucy who actually looked nervously.

"Lucy… What have you been telling, Rerun?" Schroeder asked suspiciously.

/-/-/-/-/-/

The last team which consisted of Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Franklin and Pigpen stood with their jaws slacked as they looked up. They had walked into a plaza where there was an enormous Christmas thick tree. It was completely covered with sparkling thistle lines, colourful round ornament and Christmas lights. On the top of the tree was a silver shining star.

"Wow…" Pigpen said in awe.

"It's beautiful…" Marcie agreed.

"I never saw a Christmas tree that big before." Franklin mused.

The four then looked down to see a lot of people around the tree. Most particular, pairs of one male and one female.

Peppermint Patty blinked twice. "Why are there couples everywhere?"

"Well, standing under such a beautiful Christmas tree with a loved one is kinda romantic, don't you think?" Marcie asked.

"I agree. The tree helps settles the mood." Franklin nodded.

"Come on, big brother!"

"All right, all right! I am coming!"

The four kids turned to see two teenagers walking past them. One of them was a blonde man while the other was a cheerful girl with light brown hair.

"Isn't it beautiful, big brother?" The girl smiled.

"I say, Serenity." The boy smiled. "Now I could see why you wanted to drag us all the way down here."

"Oh, I recognize those two." Franklin said with a raised eyebrow.

"Really? Who are they?" Peppermint Patty asked.

"That is Joey Wheeler and his sister, Serenity from the show Yugioh." Franklin explained. "I watched it a bit back at home."

Serenity happily hugged her brother's arm as she smiled at the Christmas tree. Nothing could spoil this precious moment.

"Hey, Serenity!"

The two siblings' eyes widened before they both turned to see a man about Joey's age with a weird spiky hairstyle running over to them with a stupid grin.

"Oh, hi, Tristan." Serenity said.

Joey merely scoffed. "What are you doing here? I thought you was with the others."

Tristan just shrugged. "I heard a lot about this tree so I decided to run after you to actually see it for myself."

"I know. Isn't this lovely?" Serenity asked.

"Yes you are." Tristan said with a dopey grin.

Joey's eyebrow twitched as Serenity spoke confused. "Huh?"

Tristan realized his perverted mistake. "I mean, man are we far?"

Joey rolled his eyes. "Some recovery."

"Hey, Serenity, can I talk with you alone for a minute?" Tristan asked.

"Why?" Joey asked narrowing his eyes.

"Um, I was talking to Serenity." Tristan said coughing once.

"Um, all right. Sure." Serenity said.

She was about to go forward. Tristan grinned in success. However, his expression quickly dropped upon hearing a familiar voice.

"Hey, guys!"

The three turned to see a dark-skinned young man with dice for earrings making his way over with a grin.

"Oh, hey Duke." Serenity smiled. "I didn't know you were here."

"Well, I heard that you guys went to VG Central so I tried to catch you and a few people told me that you guys went this way." Duke explained.

"How convenient." Tristan said narrowing his eyes.

Duke then looked up in awe at the Christmas tree.

"Whoa. Those guys here did a really good job on this tree." He said with a descending whistle.

"I know. Isn't it lovely?" Serenity asked.

"Totally." Duke smiled. "Um, sorry, Serenity. Could I see for a moment?"

Tristan's eyes widened in shock.

"What for?" Joey asked crossing his arms not liking the situation.

Duke immediately waved his hands in front of him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Chill, man. I just wanted to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" Tristan asked stepping forward.

Duke immediately whirled at the brown-haired man. "Do I really need to be specific?"

Tristan scoffed. "It doesn't matter because Serenity is going to talk with me."

Duke narrowed his eyes at this arrogance. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Tristan scolded. "I asked first!"

"What is this, a contest?" Duke asked in disgust.

"It is not a contest, it is proper courtesy." Tristan scoffed. "Now, come on, Serenity. Let's go."

Joey immediately stepped forward with a snarl. "Now, hold on! What are you guys are going to talk about?"

Tristan immediately shot his friend a glare. "I already told you. It is none of your beeswax."

"It IS my beeswax! Serenity is MY little sister!" Joey snapped. "That gives me a right to know what is going on!"

Tristan merely crossed his arms. "No, it doesn't. Just because Serenity is your younger sibling doesn't mean you own her!"

Duke scoffed. "And YOU'RE one to talk! Mr. I-was-here-first!"

"Oh, you are just upset that I DID asked Serenity first!" Tristan scolded.

"EXCUSE me but we are about to have our own moment until you two came in rudely interrupting it!" Joey snapped.

"You are the rude one! I wanted to talk with her!" Duke snapped.

"Well, tough luck! Because Serenity are going to talk with me. Right, Serenity?" Tristan asked before turning to Serenity.

However, the three young men had found that she was having her head down the entire time. The three men immediately looked concerned.

"Serenity, are you okay?" Joey asked concerned.

The girl then started to shake a bit making the three even more concerned. Then, she raised her head to the others showing the tears in her eyes.

"How could you three fight like this? At Christmas time?" Serenity cried with her tears flying everywhere. "Worst of all, you are fighting on who should spend time with me?"

The men's eyes widened realized that they made themselves looks like jerks right in Serenity.

"S-Serenity…" Duke said.

"If you guys wouldn't had asked nicely, I would had with all of you each!" Serenity scolded. "But instead, you acted like savages treating me like I am some kind of prize!"

"No! It is not like that! We…" Tristan scolded.

"This isn't the first time something like this is happened! You guys are always fighting about who gets to go where with me! Me! Me! Me!" Serenity shouted with her voice on the verge of breaking. "I don't even want to go out if I have to deal with you guys arguing shamelessly like this!"

That was all the poor woman could take. Burying her sobbing face in her hands, she ran off crying with everyone watching her.

"Serenity!" Joey, Tristan and Duke said in unison as they watched the girl run out of sight.

"Now, look what you clowns done!" Tristan snapped.

Joey and Duke immediately glared at their friend."Excuse me?" Duke asked. "You were the one who was getting all argumentative!"

"AND suspicious!" Joey snapped.

"Suspicious! Duke was the one being suspicious!" Tristan snapped. "And besides, you were no better, Mr. Nobody touch my sister!"

"How am I suspicious?" Duke asked narrowly his eyes.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!"

The three men's eyes widened before they all turned to see Arlene storming over to them looking furious.

"I just met you guys but you guys are three of the biggest idiots I had ever met!" The cat said angrily. "How could you guys argue so stupidly at this time of year? At Christmas time!"

The young men's eyes widened after realizing that the feline was right. However, Arlene wasn't done.

"The three of you are bickering who deserves that girl's attention when you don't even care about her."

Despite they knew that they were at fault, they did not liked that comment.

"What?" Duke asked appalled.

"How dare you say such a thing?" Joey growled.

"We care about her!" Tristan said.

"Oh, yeah. You do." Garfield said walking forward looking unimpressed. "That is why you just bicker like parrots when that girl ran away crying!"

The three men's eyes widened at this realizing that he was right. They wanted to go and run after Serenity the minute she ran off but after Tristan scolded the two of them, they started to fight.

Arlene crossed her arms. "So fighting over someone is more important is comforting that same person? You should be ashamed on yourselves!"

Joey, Tristan and Duke took the time to look around at everyone. They were glaring at them at disgust because they made a young lady cry and didn't even bother to help her. What was worse was this happened at Christmas time. A time where loved ones were supposed to care for each other. The three men looked down in shame.

"What have we done?" Joey asked ashamed of himself.

"We made poor Serenity cry…" Tristan agreed.

Duke immediately raised his head. "Let's split up and try to find her! We have to apologize for what we did!"

Garfield gave a mock clap at this. "Smartest thing I heard muttered about of your mouths!"

Joey, Tristan and Duke nodded to themselves before running off in different directions in hope of finding Serenity with everyone including the kids glaring at them.

"Disgusting…" Franklin said in disgust.

"Yeah and at Christmas time too." Pigpen nodded sternly.

"I hope that poor woman is okay…" Marcie said. "To have three men argue like that over you."

"Hopefully, we would never grow up to be like that." Franklin nodded.

"Pfft. Forgot about them." Peppermint Patty scoffed.

"That's right. We need to find a place to build the snowman." Franklin agreed.

"What for?" Peppermint Patty asked with a smirk.

The other three blinked in confusion. The tomboy merely pointed up upwards. Everyone else did the same as they looked back up at the tree for a moment. Peppermint Patty couldn't help but grin.

"I think we found it!"

Here's Chapter 2! Pay close attention because not all of these cameos you see are one-shot. Review away!


	3. Meet The Crazie Cutie

Here's Chapter 3! Here we see more grand cameos AND the main love interest! Enjoy!

Soon, all three teams had made their way back to the train station so they could discuss the progress they had in finding a place to build the snowman. Peppermint Patty and Linus' teams had returned so they were searching for Charlie Brown's team.

Peppermint Patty put her hand to her forehead. "Man, where is Chuck and Snoop?"

"Maybe they had gone lost." Linus suggested.

"Figures… Charlie Brown can't do anything right." Lucy said rolling her eyes.

"It IS a large place. It is not that hard to get lost." Franklin shrugged.

"And we all made our way just fine." Lucy piped up.

Rerun then noticed something. "There's Charlie Brown and the others right there."

Everyone turned to see Charlie Brown and the others making their way over to the station.

"There you are, Chuck!" Peppermint Patty said narrowing her eyes. "You are late!"

The round-headed boy's eyes widened at this. "Really? I didn't know we had to be back at a specific time."

"He does have a point, sir!" Marcie agreed.

"Stop calling me, sir!" Peppermint Patty snapped before glaring back at Charlie Brown. "And if I knew that you was going to be THIS slow, I would had set a time limit!"

The young boy sighed as he hang his head. "Sorry…"

"Well, maybe I could let it if you humoured me and tell me if you found a good place." Peppermint Patty sighed.

"Um, well, no." Charlie Brown said before speaking quickly. "But I think we found something just as cool."

Peppermint Patty merely groaned at this.

Lucy crossed her arms. "All right, Charlie Brown. Humour me. What could you had possible found that could be of any interest."

"Hiya, toots!"

Everyone's eyes bugged out in shock. Slowly, they turned their attention to Snoopy who was grinning at them.

"S-S-Snoopy, did you just TALKED?" Linus asked surprised.

"Yep!" The beagle grinned.

The kids looked in awe as they shook their heads in disbelief.

"But… How?" Schroeder asked.

"We had into Garfield and Arlene during our search." Charlie Brown explained. "They gave us this mike that helps Snoopy talk."

"Really?" Linus asked in disbelief.

"That's right. Garfield and Arlene uses these mikes when they go to VG Central." Snoopy nodded.

"Fascinating. To think that technology had gone this far." Linus said shaking his head.

Lucy merely scoffed. "Just because he could talk doesn't change his stupidity one bit."

Snoopy growled at this. "Well, at least I am opened-minded which is more than I could say for you!"

Lucy's eyes bugged out at this. "What is it with you blockheads and saying stuff like that!"

"Mainly because it is true." Snoopy said replacing his scowl with a smirk.

"Why you?" Lucy said gritting her teeth in anger.

"I told you that they would get over it real fast." Sally muttered.

"Now, now." Charlie Brown said trying to calm Lucy down. "Remember, this is Christmas time."

"Pfft. Whatever. We wasted enough time with this so-called special thing!" Lucy snapped.

"Oh yeah? Did YOU found any place for us to build the snowman?" Snoopy asked narrowing his eyes.

Lucy's eyes widened. "Um, well…"

"…No." Linus said simply.

Lucy immediately glared at her brother. "Whose side on you on?"

"Nobody's. I am just stating facts." Linus shrugged.

Snoopy couldn't help but snicker.

"Yeah, yeah. You laugh it up, mutt!" Lucy said narrowing her eyes.

"Anyway, looks like I was the only one who had any success." Peppermint Patty said with a smirk.

"Oh, you found a good place, Peppermint Patty?" Charlie Brown asked.

"Uh-huh. There is this big Christmas tree in the city." Peppermint Patty said. "It is one sight to look at. The people must had worked for days decorating it."

"Oh yeah. I heard of it. Arlene wanted to drag him there because she said it was romantic." Snoopy said.

This immediately made Lucy brightened up. "You don't say!"

Schroeder's eyes widened before he ran behind Pigpen completely ignoring the fact that he was getting close to a human dust-ball.

"We DID see them actually but we didn't say anything because there was too much tension to talk or anything." Peppermint Patty explained.

Linus raised an eyebrow. "Tension?"

"Three men were fighting about who gets to spend time with a girl." Franklin said shaking his head. "It was really shameful let alone that it was at Christmas time."

"Really? Wow, that IS romantic!" Sally said with sparkling eyes.

Everyone turned to the blond with wide eyes.

"Having three men fight over your affection like that not liking anyone know of your undying love." Sally said with hearts floating over her head. "Linus, you would act like that if someone was getting to hit on me, right?"

The blanket-carrying boy blinked twice before narrowing his eyes.

"Do I even NEED to point out the flaws in that statement?"

"Yeah, it is stupid but if the girl is beautiful enough, no one could flaw for fighting over her." Lucy said while raising her eyebrows.

Schroeder immediately shrank lower behind Pigpen. However, as he did so he quickly realized how hard it was to breathe and immediately jumped gasping for air.

"So I take it, we are building the snowman there?" Charlie Brown asked.

"Of course! It is a very special place to be so I thought it would be appropriate to build the snowman there!" Peppermint Patty nodded.

"That's right. It is a sight to see." Marcie agreed.

"Sounds great!" Sally smiled putting her hands together. "Let's do it! And maybe afterwards, we could have some fun under the tree."

Linus grunted in disgust knowing that the comment was aimed at him.

"It would be nice." Rerun nodded.

"So I guess it is unanimous." Peppermint Patty asked before everyone nodded. "Perfect. That is settled. We are building our snowman there!"

Everyone nodded as they wanted to see the Christmas tree for themselves and wondered if it was really as great as everyone said it was.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Peppermint, Marcie, Franklin and Pigpen led the gang to the plaza where they found the Christmas tree. Once they, the others stared in disbelief at the sheer beauty of it.

"Wow…" Sally said in awe. "It's lovely."

"Just like the true meaning of Christmas." Linus nodded.

"I could see why you wanted to build the snowman here." Charlie Brown said.

Snoopy on the other hand looked around. Rerun noticed this.

"What is it, Snoopy?" Rerun asked.

"I thought Garfield and Arlene were here." The beagle said.

Peppermint Patty scanned the area for a minute. "Yeah, they WERE here. I guess they decided to leave."

"Or Garfield finally managed to escape for now." Snoopy said with a smirk as Woodstock chuckled.

Peppermint Patty then rolled up her sleeves with a confident grin.

"Well, what are we waiting?" She said. "Let's get to work!"

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered pumping their fists in the air.

The gang immediately started to get to work on the snowman. Working together, they made three giant snowballs and combined their strengths to put them on top of each other. Also, they brought alone a few items that they needed to complete the snowman. A top hat on the head, beads for buttons, eyes and a big smile. After sticking in sticks for arms, they put mittens on him. All was left was the nose.

Linus grabbed Rerun's sides and hoisted him up as the latter held a carrot in his hand.

"All right. Now just push the carrot where the nose should be." Linus instructed.

Rerun nodded as he narrowed his eyes in determination. He pressed the carrot into the head of the snowman making sure to bury it deeply. He then let go hoping that it would stick.

It did.

Most of the gang cheered as Linus let his happy brother now.

"Good work, everyone!" Peppermint Patty smiled. "We did it!"

"Why are you guys cheering?" Lucy asked. "It is just building a snowman."

"Yeah but we did it in another world." Peppermint Patty sneered. "How many people could brag about that?"

Lucy rolled her eyes before shrugging.

"My friends. Let this snowman be a symbol not only as the first snowfall of the year but the first time we had set foot in VG Central!" Peppermint Patty announced. "Gaze upon it as it is a symbol for intergalactic friendships."

"Peppermint Patty is really getting into this, isn't this?" Schroeder asked whispering to Marcie.

"She reads a lot of adventure novels." The brunette shrugged.

"At this moment, on we walk away to explore more of this vast new world." Peppermint Patty said. "Come, just have some fun."

"All right. Hope you'll make lots of friends." Snoopy.

Everyone immediately looked down at the dog.

"Snoopy?" Charlie Brown asked.

"Sorry but this is where Woodstock and me split for now." The white-furred beagle said.

"But why?" Rerun asked.

"Because we prefer watching the place on your own." Snoopy shrugged as Woodstock nodded.

"But Snoopy, it is Christmas. We should spend time together. Not drift apart." Marcie explained.

"Yeah, you just started talking under half a hour ago." Charlie Brown agreed.

Again, Snoopy just shrugged. "Meh. That is just how we roll. In fact, don't wait up if you want us to leave this place with you.""Are you serious?" Franklin asked in disbelief.

"Pretty much. Come on, Woodstock." Snoopy said.

The yellow bird nodded as the two animals walked out of the area leaving the kids staring at them.

"Sheesh, I always knew Snoop was a loner but I didn't know he was a selfish one." Peppermint Patty said putting her hands on her hips.

"That's because we all had the comfort of NOT having him talk." Lucy said.

"Oh, forgot him! The party is too crowded enough as it is." Sally scoffed.

"Yes, Snoopy said it himself. He didn't wanted to make it back with us." Linus said. "He will be fine."

Everyone nodded as they walked off. However, Charlie Brown stayed to watch his dog walk away in the distance.

"Snoopy…"

/-/-/-/-/-/

Ever since Snoopy and Woodstock isolated themselves from the rest of the gang, they had decided to wandered around endlessly unless they see something that catches their eye.

"Wow… What a huge place…" Snoopy mused.

Woodstock chirped as he nodded.

"I am sure that we could find something to do around here." Snoopy said. "I mean people always come here often, don't they?"

Suddenly, the two of them had heard loud noises. Both of them turned to the direction of the strange sounds to see an arcade. Woodstock went wide eyed at the bright colours. Snoopy on the other hand raised an eyebrow.

"Heh. We don't see much arcades back at home, do we?" Snoopy mused. "Why not we start there?"

Woodstock happily nodded as the two made their way into the arcade. They couldn't help but look amazed at the arcade with its flashing lights and entertaining sounds. Like Snoopy stated earlier, they had never actually been in an arcade before.

"Wow… Look…" Snoopy said in awe.

The two mismatched friends as they looked around at the people playing all kinds of different games.

"Hmm… I wonder if I should play a game." Snoopy mused as he looked around.

Suddenly, he noticed an arcade basketball game. Raising an eyebrow, he made his way over to the machine. Woodstock only noticed he had left three seconds later before running after them.

Snoopy looked up at the scores on the machine. Obviously they were the top ones because of the high numbers.

"Hmm… It been a while since I played a game of basketball. I wonder if my skills gotten rusty." He mused.

The dog then got out a coin out of nowhere and put it in the slot. Once he did so, a beeping noise could be heard as the machine had released the basketballs. Snoopy quickly smirked as he rolled up imaginary sleeves and grabbed the first ball.

Dribbling a few times, he crouched down and leaped throwing the ball towards the net. It was a perfect basket. He chuckled as he grabbed the next basketball.

Woodstock simply watched as Snoopy continued to do well on the game. As time passes on, a few gamers had noticed the party and made their way over to see the beagle's progress and even started cheering for him.

At the same time, a lone person was making his way to the very game that Snoopy was playing. However, after seeing the crowd, he quickly realized that it was not only preoccupied but by a good player. Raising an eyebrow, he tried to make his way through the small crowd.

Soon, Snoopy was racking up points like crazy. At the end, a large buzzer rang ending the game. Woodstock and the crowd cheered as Snoopy smirked as he looked up at the scoreboard. He had gotten the second highest score

"Heh. Not bad." Snoopy said. "But I really wanted to beat that top one."

His canine ears then heard a chuckle from behind him.

"Sorry, man. You have a long way to go to beat that score."

Snoopy turned around to see a man walking forward. He was a tall human with dark skin and a backwards cap on.

The beagle merely crossed his arms. "Oh, you doubt my skill?"

"Of course not! You had shown that you had a lot of skill with basketball even though you are short." The man said. "It is just that the person who had made that top score plays basketball for real and using that game as practice so he had a lot of experience with it."

Snoopy raised an eyebrow with a chuckle. "Heh. Sounds like a good rival to have. Do you know who he is?"

The man merely laughed.

"Of course! You are looking at him!" He said.

Snoopy's eyes widened at this. "Really?"

"That's right. The top score up there is mine." The man said. "I must admit though. I was afraid that you would scratch it."

Snoopy chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. "Thanks. I had a lot of experience with sports back in my home."

"I am aware of that." The man chuckled. "I read your comics, Snoopy."

Snoopy instantly brightened up at this. "Thank you. It is so nice to hear people still read those comics. So what is your name, big guy?"

"Lucky Glauber from the King Of Fighters games." The man smiled.

"The King Of Fighters games?" Snoopy asked. "Oh yeah. I played a few games. Sorry but I don't think I ever saw you playable in any of said games."

Lucky simply sighed at this. "I am not too surprised to hear that. The only canon game I was in was my debut one."

"Ouch…" Snoopy winced. "Sorry to open any wounds."

"It's cool." Lucky reassured. "So I liked to take you up on your offer sometime."

"Really?" Snoopy asked.

"Yeah, this place actually has a basketball court in here." Lucky said. "Of course with all of the snow and all, we are unable to use it now. But when Spring comes, let's meet up there and see if we could play some 1-on-1. You can even bring your homeboy."

As he said this, he pointed down at Woodstock. The breed-less bird immediately smiled at being called a "homeboy" as he tried to do some cool looking poses (only looking cute instead). Snoopy rolled his eyes as Lucky chuckled.

"I think he likes being called that." Lucky said.

"Yeah, well, I would accept your challenge." Snoopy said. "Too bad we can't do it now."

"Yeah but what are you going to do?" Lucky shrugged.

A few people chuckled.

"So is this your first time here?" Lucky asked. "I never saw you guys around."

"Yes, I am. Are you a local?" Snoopy asked.

"Yeah, usually I come here with my homeboys but I came here by myself." Lucky explained.

"I see." Snoopy said. "Well, I…"

"Oh no! It's them!"

"Run for the hills!"

"Hide behind the machines!"

A few people's eyes widened before they turned to see a small crowd retreating in fear.

Lucky's eyes widened in horror. "Uh-oh…"

"Uh-oh what?" Snoopy asked looking up.

"It's them." Lucky said shaking his head.

"Who?" Snoopy asked looking more nervous.

Suddenly, Snoopy heard loud laughter coming from the outside. Turning his head, his eyes widened to find three black blurs bouncing into the arcade.

"BOINGY! BOINGY! BOINGY!"

Woodstock immediately hid behind Snoopy in fear as the beagle stood his ground.

"What are these things?" Snoopy asked.

Lucky merely sighed. "Warners."

Snoopy's eyes widened at this. When the building stopped bouncing around, they revealed themselves to be black animal-like creatures with white faces and red noses making them look like clowns.

"Hellooooo!"

"Hellloooooo!"

"Helloooooooo!"

The three creatures sang as they started to run around the arcade like little children on sugar.

The oldest one with pants ran over to an arcade machine which someone playing and rudely pushed him out of the way and started playing it for himself. However, it was playing it at an alarming rate as shown as the machine started to smoke. Suddenly, it exploded. The boy merely shrugged before darting off.

The one with the cap and shirt ran over to the same basketball game Snoopy played earlier. Getting out a coin out of nowhere, he put it through the slot releasing the basketballs. He then smirked as the game started to play. He then swallowed the balls whole and walked off rubbing his stomach as if that was the only reason he turned on the game.

The only female ran over to a pool table. The person who were playing there quickly ran off drooping the pool cue. Dot grabbed the cue and examined it before looking up at the balls on the games. Nodding her head a few times, she got ready to clear the table. However, she decided to do it by literally smashing the pool table in half with the cue sending balls flying everywhere making everyone inside duck.

"Are these the Warners brothers from Animaniacs?" Snoopy asked.

"Yeah… It is a little hard to miss them." Lucky sighed.

"Wow… They are just as big as troublemakers as they are in their cartoon." Snoopy said.

"Thank you!"

Snoopy, Woodstock and Lucky jumped as they turned around to see all three Warners standing behind them with a smirk.

"I am so glad to hear that our touch haven't gotten rusty." The older one said. "I am Yakko."

"I am Wakko." The middle one said.

"And I am Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fana Bobesca the Third." The youngest one said. "But you could call me Dot."

"Um, that is one heck of a name." Snoopy said.

"What can I say? Someone as cute as me deserves a cute name." Dot smiled holding her cheeks.

Yakko and Wakko simply rolled their eyes. Dot then took a good look at Snoopy. She found herself staring in awe at the beagle. Snoopy stepped back not liking this at all.

"Um, what?" He said.

"Oh, hello. I don't think I ever see you around here before." Dot said.

"Um, me and my friend are new here." Snoopy said pointing down at Woodstock who was shyly waving.

Yakko put a finger to his chin. "Oh, now I remember you! You are Snoopy and Woodstock from the Peanuts strip."

"Oh, you heard of us?" Snoopy smiled.

"Of course! We always pay close attention to our rivals!" Yakko nodded.

Snoopy nodded not believing he nearly forgot they had a cartoon series.

"Wow… You are much more cuter in person." Dot said with a smile.

Snoopy immediately blushed as he grinned. "You really think so?"

"Of course! Considering it a honour from the queen of cute, Snoop Dogg." Dot said with a wink

"Um, Snoop Dogg?" The beagle said.

"Yo!"

Snoopy turned his head to see Yakko and Wakko wearing rappers' costumes.

"That is what my sis said, yo!" Yakko said.

"Word…" Wakko said coolly.

Woodstock's eyes sparkled at this as everyone else simply stared.

"Wow… It is nice to see that you haven't lost your charm from the old show." Snoopy chuckled.

"Aw… What a sweet thing to say." Dot smiled as she walked closer. "Snoopy?"

"Um, yeah?" The beagle said.

"It is cold in here." Dot said simply.

"Um, I am not surprised." Snoopy said a little creeped out. "The door is open after all."

"Snoopy, would you hold me?" Dot asked.

The white-furred dog's eyes widened as his ears stuck up like antennas.

"EH?"

"You heard me. Your fur looks nice and warm and you got a hot bod." Dot said with a smirk. "Come over here and warm me up."

Snoopy stepped back a couple of times not liking where this is going.

"Um, sorry but I…" The dog said.

"And after we got warm, we could talk about our wedding." Dot said.

Snoopy, Woodstock, Lucky and everyone else's eyes widened at the Warner Sister's sudden statement.

"EXCUSE ME?" Snoopy cried in disbelief.

"Come on, we may be from different worlds but that doesn't mean we shouldn't marry each other!" Dot said with a grin.

"What about the fact that you two literally just met?" Lucky piped up.

"Yeah, that's right. We literally just met." Snoopy said nodding furiously. "And you want to MARRY me?"

"Hey, she haven't seen much work since our show ended." Yakko said with a shrug. "She is desperate!"

Dot immediately glared at her brother not liking that statement.

"SHUT UP!" She shouted before going back to looking sweetly at Snoopy. "That is not true. You are the first person I felt this way since I fell in love with that intern when my show was still running."

"Um, whatever happened to said intern?" Snoopy asked with a gulp.

Dot's face fell as she looked confused. "I don't know…"

"The story kept changing every time." Yakko said with a shrug. "He disappeared. He moved to another show. Or my personal favourite is trapped under my bed forever."

"Pfft. No way." Wakko scoffed. "I had stuffed too many foods under there for Dot put away any interns under there."

Snoopy stepped back. If his fur wasn't already white, it would had paled over by now. Never had he had someone who was crazily in love with him. To be fair, he actually considered himself a Casanova since he literally got wheelbarrows loads of Valentine's Day cards but still he haven't gotten someone as crazy as her.

"Um… Lucky? Help?" He said in a wimpy voice.

The basketball player nodded as he crouched down. "When I gave the word, make a break for it."

Snoopy nodded as Lucky stood back up. The latter then coughed a couple of times.

"Hey! Isn't that Edward Cullen?" He shouted.

Yakko, Wakko and Dot's eyes widened before they turned around with sparkling eyes.

"Really?"

"Where?"

Lucky looked down at Snoopy and nodded.

"Thanks, man! I seriously owe you one!" Snoopy said before looking down at Woodstock. "Come on, let's split!"

The bird nodded as the two animals rushed out of the arcade as fast as they can. Around this time, the Warners turned around disappointed.

"Aw… He's not there." Yakko frowned.

"I really wanted to ask him if he was supposed to be in a fairy romance story instead of a vampire one." Wakko frowned.

"And I wanted to scrape some of his skin off of her and using its sparkling stuff on my dress." Dot lamented.

Suddenly, she noticed that her so-called "fiancée" was gone. She looked around frantically.

"Snoopy? Where are you, my love?" Dot asked.

"…Of the week." Yakko grinned as Wakko covered his mouth to muffle a giggle.

Dot glared at her brothers. "SILENCE!"

She then ran out of the arcade looking for the beagle.

"Snoopy? SNOOPY?" Dot shouted.

Yakko and Wakko sighed as they both shook their heads in disgust.

"Some people have no self-control." Yakko said.

"I agree." Wakko agreed. "Good thing we are more mature than that."

As the two brothers said that, Chun-Li from Street Fighter walked past them. Upon seeing the beautiful women, their eyes literally poked out of their eyeballs and their jaws hit the ground. A second later, they both composed themselves.

"Hellooooo, Chinese nurse!" The two yelled at the same time.

Lucky sighed as he shook his head. "This place will never be the same with these guys around."

/-/-/-/-/-/

Snoopy and Woodstock ran towards the snowy streets panting heavily as they do so. They wasted no time darting across corners and past several people trying to escape the former's new fan-girl. Soon, they both stopped at a corner while to catch their breath.

"I think… We have… Lost her…" Snoopy said between pants putting his hands on his knees for support.

Woodstock panted heavily before looking up and talking. This made Snoopy go wide-eyed before glaring down at his smaller friend.

"What do you mean how come I am so upset?" Snoopy asked in disbelief. "A crazy girl just tried to get me to marry her?"

Woodstock simply smirked before speaking again making his friend angrier.

"Yes, I like girls! But not those kinds who greatly rush into marriage at first glance!" Snoopy snapped. "I don't want to spend my Christmas at the altar!"

Woodstock simply snickered.

"Oh and I am SO glad that someone is enjoying this." Snoopy growled.

"Yoo-hoo! Snoopy!"

Snoopy's eyes widened at the familiar voice. "Oh no!"

He quickly whirled around wondering who it was. Much to his horror, he found Dot running around the corner and spotting him.

"Ah ha! There you are, you hunky dog!" Dot said with a creepy grin. "There is no escaping destiny!"

Snoopy's pupils shrank as Dot ran after him. With a yelp, he quickly grabbed Woodstock off the ground and darted off now with Dot chasing after them spreading snow everywhere as she did so.

"Come back! We would be like the perfect couple like Mario and Peach! Link and Zelda!" Dot yelled.

"Those couples aren't even married!" Snoopy shouted back.

"See? That is why we have to marry now! We would already get a head-start on them!" Dot yelled.

"Are you serious!" Snoopy shouted.

Dot pouted. "All right! Fine! A good chase scene is rare these days anyway!"

With that, she continued to pursue her crush towards the streets of VG Central. As they did so, Amy Rose and Cream The Rabbit who went shopping together watched as they ran past them.

"Hey, Cream?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, Miss Amy?" The rabbit replied.

"Do… Those two remind you of someone?" Amy asked.

Cream looked up at her friends with eyes of disbelief.

Meanwhile, Dot continue to chase the poor beagle around the streets of VG Central. As they ran, they rushed into the Babylon Rogues from Sonic Riders. Snoopy then noticed that their leader, Jet was holding his board. Thinking quickly, he grabbed it out of the hawk's hands.

"Hey! My board!" He shouted indignantly.

"Sorry! But right now, I need it more than you!" Snoopy shouted back.

He then jumped onto the board only to realized what hard it was to ride on it as he continued to ride as if he was drunk.

"Hey! You can't take the boss' board just like that!" Storm shouted angrily.

"Come on! Let's teach that mutt when he shouldn't mess with the Babylon Rogues' like that!" Wave growled.

However, a second later she was pushed in a nearby snow bank by Dot who took her board as well.

"You have longer legs! Walk!" Dot snapped before getting on the board.

As Snoopy was waving back and forth, he turned back to see Dot was still following him even though she wasn't doing any better on the board than he was.

"What do I have to do to ditch this girl?" Snoopy asked in disbelief.

Woodstock who was riding on Snoopy's head looked forward to where his friend was going. His eyes then widened in horror before chirping in horror.

Snoopy looked ahead to find that he was riding straight towards a makeshift snowboard ramp. He yelped in fright knowing that it was too late to stop.

"AAAAUUUUGGGGHHHH!"

"!"

Snoopy and Woodstock found themselves finding the board off the ramp and flew through the air actually flying straight over a brick wall.

All Dot did was smirk. "Heh. Do you honestly think you could get rid of me that easily? Nothing could ever escapes love!"

With that, the Warner Sister rode off the ramp as well flying straight up and over the wall as well. Soon, she lost momentum and landed on the ground.

"Ha! There is no escaping me now, Snoopy!" Dot smirked.

However, her face vanished when she noticed that the board that Snoopy stolen was floating in midair with nobody on it. She looked around to find that there was literally no place to hide under a giant metal object that now had an unlikely dent in it.

"Snoopy? Where are you?" Dot asked confused.

The young-looking girl continued looking around for Snoopy not realizing one thing.

Snoopy could fly.

Whirling his ears like a helicopter, he held Woodstock in his hands as he slowly descended to the ground opposite of the side of the wall Dot was on looking like he just dodged a bullet. He let out a deep sigh of relief as he slowly descended to the ground. After he had safely landed, he let out a small sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Snoopy said.

"Got you now, hunky!"

Snoopy's eyes widened in horror. Taking a deep gulp, he slowly turned around expecting to see Dot applying thick red lipstick.

Much to his relief, it was a human teenaged girl with blonde hair smirking at him. He then glared up doing why she did that.

"That was SO not funny!" Snoopy snapped.

The girl simply giggled. "Sorry but I just thought it was cute."

Snoopy glared an unimpressed glare. "Oh, I am SO glad my misery is bringing so much pleasure to everyone."

Woodstock laughed like a hyena at Snoopy's expense.

"Well, if you excuse me. I have to find a hiding place from my so-called wife-to-be." Snoopy growled before he was about to walk off.

"Where are those fuzzy bags of fleas!"

"I saw them ride off around here! They can't be too far!"

"Ooh! When I get my hands on those guys!"

Snoopy's eyes widened remembering that he stole Jet's board to get away from Dot. The girl on the other hand raised an eyebrow."What is going on?" She asked.

Snoopy looked up at the girl. "In my efforts to get away from that crazy girl, I stole a hover-board from a bunch of tough-looking birds."

The girl's eyes widened. "You stole a board from the Babylon Rogues? Those things are their prized possessions!"

Snoopy looked around nervously. "How am I supposed to know that? I don't even know what game they are from!"

The girl bit her lip as she looked around deciding what to do. Suddenly, she had gotten an idea.

"Hold still!" She shouted.

"Huh?" Snoopy asked confused.

Then, the girl pointed her finger at Snoopy. She said some rather strange words. Suddenly, he noticed that her hand started to sparkle.

ZAP!

A second later, a small snowman where Snoopy was had appeared taking his place. Suddenly, she saw the Babylon Rogues running in looking furious as they searched frantically. Suddenly, they noticed the girl standing not too far off and made their way over.

"Yo! Have you seen a beagle and a girl with black fur and a white face come this way?" Jet asked.

The girl raised an eyebrow. "Um, yeah? They literally went over that wall."

As she said this, the three birds looked up at the wall examining its height.

"Are you serious?" Wave said in disbelief.

"I mean it. Those boards went over the wall." The girl said in her defence.

"Dang it! If we want to catch them and get our boards back, we have to hurry!" Jet growled. "Come on!"

"On your six, boss!" Storm shouted.

With that, the Babylon Rogues with revenge on their minds ran off. The girl watched the three birds run out of sight. After confirming that they were all out of sight, she nodded to herself.

"All right. They are gone." She said turning to the snowman.

If someone was watching the girl, they thought that she was crazy. However, the snowman started to shake a little for some reason. Then, the head exploded with snow revealing that it was Snoopy and Woodstock stuck in the snowman with very stunned looks on their faces.

"But I… And you just… And out of nowhere…" Snoopy asked before deciding not to beat around the bush. "How did you do that?"

The girl simply giggled. "I am a half-witch."

Snoopy blinked twice. "A half-witch? If you just said a witch, I would had just left it at that."

The girl sighed as she shook her head. "It's a long story and I don't think you have the time to listen to it."

Snoopy's eyes bugged out. "Oh, crud! That's right! Those birds and that crazy girl are here looking for me!"

"Here. Let me help you out." The girl offered.

The blonde then dug some of the snow of the snowman allowing Snoopy and Woodstock to get rid from their cold prison. After getting out, they both hugged their arms trying to warm themselves up.

"Aww… You poor dears…" The girl frowned. "Here. There is a restaurant not to far from here. We can eat there."

Snoopy and Woodstock immediately looked up at the girl with sparkling eyes.

"Are you willing to pay?" Snoopy said sweetly.

"Um, yes?" The girl said.

"Then, what are we waiting for?" Snoopy asked looking down at Woodstock who happily nodded.

The girl blinked twice. "Um, why do I feel like I just made a big mistake financially?"

Snoopy then looked back at the girl. "By the way, I am Snoopy and my friend is named Woodstock. From the Peanuts comic."

"My name is Sabrina Spellman. The titular character of Sabrina the Teenage Witch." The girl introduced.

"Oh, yeah. I haven't seen that show in ages." Snoopy mused.

"I am not too surprised." Sabrina shrugged. "We can talk about back in the restaurant."

Snoopy happily wagged his tail. "I couldn't had agreed more."

Woodstock chirped twice. Sabrina simply scratched the back of her head.

"Yeah. This is definitely going to hurt my wallet."

/-/-/-/-/-/

A while had passed for everyone in VG Central as they hang out with old and new friends in the snow. However, they knew that their fun should stop sometime as they needed to return to their home worlds. The Peanuts gang walked down to the station happy at the good time they had today.

"Man, I can't believe we actually met THE Calvin and Hobbes!" Linus smiled.

"And I got an autograph of a few characters from the sports games!" Peppermint Patty agreed.

"Same here!" Charlie Brown nodded.

"This had been one of the best days of my life!" Sally smiled.

"We should definitely come here more often." Schroeder nodded.

"Yeah! I had so much fun today!" Rerun beamed.

The gang was happy at the fact that they hanged out with people outside of their nodes. They couldn't believe that they had not only met but befriended so many stars. Now they could go home and brag about it to the other kids.

Charlie Brown for once was one of the most happy about how things turned out today seeing some of his idols. Suddenly, he frowned as he stopped in his tracks and looked back up at the stairs.

"Hey, guys." The round-headed boy said getting everyone's attention.

"Yes, Charlie Brown?" Linus asked.

"Do you think Snoopy will be all right?" Charlie Brown said worried.

Lucy scoffed at this. "Who cares about that stupid beagle? He didn't even wanted to go with us!"

Charlie Brown looked back at the others. "I know that. Still, I can't help but worry."

"That's because you are his owner, Charlie Brown. Your dog, your problems." Lucy scoffed. "Don't be selfish and give the rest of us your worry."

Linus cast his sister an annoyed glare. "You are one to talk about selfishness."

"Besides, he said it himself. He told us not to wait up." Peppermint Patty reassured. "Besides, he will be fine."

After the tomboy said this, the Babylon Rogues angrily walked past them holding their snow-covered boards.

"That mangy beagle!" Jet growled. "How dare he took my board! He is just happy that it is Christmas time!"

The gang watched with wide eyes as the three birds walked over to the station where their train would be departing. They then stared at each other in silence.

"Like I said, your dog, your problems." Lucy said simply before casually walking off to the station where they first arrived at.

Most of the kids followed with only Charlie Brown and Linus remaining. The former was still staring at the stairs as if expecting a certain dog to walk down there.

"Come on, Charlie Brown." Linus reassured. "Snoopy had gone to other faraway places like this. He will come back tonight."

The young boy continued to eye the top of the stairs before sighing in defeat.

"You are right, Linus." He groaned. "Let's go back to the train."

The two boys then followed their friends on the train that would take them home.

Meanwhile, Roxas, Axel and Namine walked in front of the station for Kingdom Hearts with the shopping bags.

"Hey, where is Bowser?" Roxas mused while looking around. "We had passed the Mario train and he wasn't there."

Namine simply shrugged. "Bowser said that he wanted to train at the gym and asked us not to wait up for him."

Axel narrowed his eyes. "Sounds like an excuse to get out of carrying the bags here in my opinion."

"Oh, and like you won't do the same." Roxas said slyly as Namine giggled.

On another platform, Yugi and Tea watched Tristan and Duke head back to them.

"Hey, where's Joey and Serenity?" Yugi asked. "The train is leaving with a few minutes."

Tristan and Duke looked at each other wondering if they should tell them what had happened today before looking back at his friends.

"Um, Joey and Serenity wanted to stay a little longer so he wanted us to go on without him." Tristan lied.

Duke quickly nodded. "That's right."

Yugi frowned at this. "Really? I am a little upset to hear that but if that what they wish."

With that, the wild-haired boy walked off. Tristan and Duke both sighed in relief. Suddenly, they noticed that Tea was glaring at them.

"Um…" Tristan started before the girl didn't even let him get started.

"I don't know what happened and I know it is none of my business." Tea said narrowing her eyes. "But I know that you two had a part in this somehow and I hope for your sakes, it doesn't ruin anyone's Christmas."

With that, the young woman marched off vex leaving Tristan and Duke feeling horrible.

At the same time, Yakko and Wakko walked towards a station.

"Come on, Wakko. The train is leaving soon." Yakko said.

Wakko blinked twice in confusion before looking back.

"But… Shouldn't we find Dot first?" Wakko asked.

Yakko then went behind his back and pulled out a script out of nowhere.

"According to this, Dot is part of a major plot device that doesn't include us." Yakko explained. "Therefore, we have to leave this place before it happens."

"Faboo." Wakko said. "It didn't know that we can break the fourth wall in fan-fiction too!"

"It depends on the writer, really but yeah, it is pretty sweet!" Yakko smiled.

With that, Yakko and Wakko looked at the reader and waved goodbye.

"Good bye, readers!"

/-/-/-/-/-/

Sabrina knew that treating Snoopy and Woodstock out to eat would hurt her wallet but she soon found out how right she was. Ever since going to the restaurant, Snoopy and Woodstock had ordered a meal that was much more larger than the one Sabrina ordered.

The waitress had walked up to them with plates in her hands.

"All right. Here are your plates." The waitress smiled putting them on the counter.

"Thank you!" Snoopy cheerfully and Woodstock happily nodded.

"Um, yeah, thanks…" Sabrina said a little creeped out by the amount of food on Snoopy's plate.

As the waitress left, Snoopy and Woodstock both wrapped their napkins around their necks.

"Um, are you sure you can eat all of that?" Snoopy asked.

"Of course." Snoopy said. "Garfield the cat can eat much more than me and he is no bigger than me."

Sabrina froze having read the comics before. "All right. Good point."

Woodstock wasted no time get to the bread and started to take large bites out of it (for a bird, of course). However, Snoopy decided to start from conversation first.

"So what was this about being a half-witch?" Snoopy asked.

Sabrina merely shrugged. "It is the child of a mortal and a witch."

"Really? That is cool." Snoopy said. "So where is the half come in the magic?"

Sabrina sighed. "Definitely. I can't use the full power of a full-witch."

"But you made that snowman disguise just perfectly." Snoopy pointed out.

"Yeah. I can do simple spells like that but I still have a long way to go to becoming a full witch." Sabrina sighed. "Which may not happen anymore since my show is gone."

Snoopy's eyes widened at this. "Hey, don't say that! Just because your show is over doesn't mean your dream should be! I mean, there are a lot I want to do and having your series stopped shouldn't stop you!"

Sabrina raised an eyebrow on this. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I always wanted to do such that nobody in my world have ever done before." Snoopy explained. "I wanted to do a lot of things that is second-to-none."

"Snoopy, you are the original hip dog." Sabrina said. "You are far more popular than I ever am."

"Popularity has nothing to do with it!" The beagle scolded. Suddenly, he grinned. "Though having a large fan-base is awesome!"

Sabrina simply rolled her eyes. "All right. What do you meant?"

"I just want to go on an adventure." Snoopy explained. "Do stuff that others haven't done before.""Well, they don't call this VG CENTRAL for nothing." Sabrina said. "You are heading in the centre of possible hundreds of world nodes. You can go to any one of them in one train ride."

Snoopy nodded his head. "I guess that is so. There are millions of nodes to look into. I don't know where to go first."

"Oh, I am sure that it would come to you eventually." Sabrina reassured. Suddenly, she then smirked. "I take it that Animaniacs and Sonic the Hedgehog is out of the question."

Snoopy narrowed his eyes. "Oh, ha ha."

Sabrina couldn't help but giggle.

"Come on. Let's eat. I don't want all of the money I am paying for go to waste." The half-witch smirked.

Snoopy chuckled as he grabbed a fork to eat and started to chow down.

Much to Sabrina's surprise, Snoopy and Woodstock had both managed to complete their plates much faster than she expected. However, she had long completed her dish before her new friends finished theirs.

"I see it but I don't believe it." Sabrina said in awe.

Snoopy used a toothpick on his teeth as Woodstock did the same.

"Like I said, Garfield would had downed the whole thing in my gulp." Snoopy explained.

"Yeahhhhh… Remind me never to look directly at him if we are eating together." Sabrina said in disgust.

Snoopy chuckled as he rubbed his stomach. "Thank you, Sabrina. This was a really nice treat."

"Well, I had to get you somewhere where you can be safe from the Babylon Rogues and Dot." The blonde explained.

"Well, I appreciate doing that too." Snoopy said with a sigh. "Still, never in all of my years I would know exactly how a certain true blue hero feels.

Sabrina and Woodstock snickered at this. At this time, the waitress walked over to them. However, she looked a little upset.

"Oh, check please." Sabrina said.

"Yes, miss." The waitress said before looking down.

"Is something the matter?" Snoopy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. I just heard this over the radio recently but I got some bad news to tell you three." The waitress frowned.

Sabrina, Snoopy and Woodstock looked at each other not liking where this was going. They turned back to the waitress.

"What… What happened?" Sabrina asked.

"Well, you see. I don't think you know this but the power to run the train stations is a special generator." The waitress explained.

"Special?" Snoopy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Um, it is a mixture of high-tech machinery and sorcery." The waitress explained. "That runs the trains in the station before taking off for home.

"So what is wrong?" Sabrina asked.

The waitress looked down wondering what it was the right way to phrase it.

"The generator had short-circuited somehow." The waitress said. "Someone vandalized and left the door open and the engine got frozen over by the blowing snow."

Snoopy, Woodstock and Sabrina's eyes widened at this.

"What? What does that mean?" Snoopy asked knowing that the answer would not be good.

The waitress looked down at her feet.

"Any and all trains that didn't already make it through the portal have completely lost power." She said sadly.

Snoopy and Sabrina gasped in horror knowing what this meant. The waitress then raised her head before saying words that had repeated themselves into their minds.

"In short, until this problem had been fixed, you are stuck here…"

There's Chapter 3! Ooh, a cliff-hanger. An evil cliff-hanger. Enjoy!


	4. Checking In The Refuge Hotel

Here's Chapter 4! To answer your question, DBV. I don't think i am having any villains in my story. Unless you count conflict as a villain. Anyway, enjoy!

The waitress' words kept echoing through the eardrums of Snoopy, Woodstock and Sabrina. Someone had vandalized the engine for the train station of VG Central and now the trains had lost all of their power to take people back home.

Snoopy shook his head. "But… It is only for a while, right? The engine could be fixed right?"

The waitress gave a deep sigh. "Normally, yes but when that person had damaged some very delicate parts as well and it would take quite a while to fix.

Snoopy take a deep gulp. "Um, how long is a while?"

The waitress looked to the side.

"A few days."

"What!" Snoopy and Sabrina exclaimed in unison.

"But… But where are we supposed to go?" Sabrina asked not believing this was happening.

"Don't worry." The waitress reassured. "There are at least three hotels in this city which is built when there are having conventions or fighting tournaments.

"But I don't think I have enough money to stay there for that long." Sabrina said before turning to her new friend. "What about you, Snoopy?"

Suddenly, she noticed the beagle's eyes was as wide as saucers. Woodstock on the other hand was crying into his hands.

"Um, guys?" Sabrina asked concerned.

"We… Don't have that much money. We… May have to live for the rest of these days on the cold streets…" Snoopy said in disbelief.

As he said this, he shook violently in disbelief. Never had he been in such an unfortunate situation. He was trapped in this place. Sabrina and the waitress looked in concern. The former got up from her seat and walked over to Snoopy.

"There, there. I am sure things will go all right for us." Sabrina reassured putting a comforting hand on Snoopy's shoulder.

"But Sabrina, I have enough money for one night but not for several nights." The dog said.

"I am sure we can work something out. I mean who would just leave someone in the cold at Christmas time." Sabrina asked.

Snoopy then looked up while gently holding the still sobbing Woodstock. "Do you really think so?"

Sabrina smiled and nodded. "I know so. Now let me pay for the meal and get ready to leave. I could assume that it would be a mad rush for a hotel."

Snoopy nodded as he slowly looked down at his sad friend. He wanted to say something reassuring and give a warm smile but he knew that he would not only be lying to his friend but himself as well.

/-/-/-/-/-/

After Sabrina paid for the meal, she, Snoopy and Woodstock made their way to the nearest hotel on foot so they could hopefully check into a room. They knew at a hotel was the best place to go to right now. However, when they went through the door of the hotel, they realized that they weren't alone.

Between them and the counter was a large cluster of people trying to make their way to the front so they could rent out a room.

"Oh, rats…" Snoopy frowned.

"Looks like we just have to wait it out." Sabrina said shaking her head.

With that, they all got in line or at least what was supposed to be a line. Everyone was so startled by the news that they would have to spend a few days in VG Central for a while that they were desperate for a roof over their heads.

Suddenly, they all heard a loud whistle coming from the side. Surprisingly, they all stopped and turned wondering what it was to see a man wearing a suit.

The man coughed a couple of times. "Greetings, I am the manager of this hotel. Now I believe it is stupid telling you this but I assumed what happened to the station."

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Now I know that all of you needed a place to stay and that there will be a lot of commotion." The manager said. "So I talk with some other people and since the incident with the engine was the fault of one lone person and seeing that it is Christmas, we decided to let you use the rooms free of charge."

Everyone was delighted to hear this as they started to cheer happily at this. The managed chuckled at this.

"All right. All right. Calm down." The manager said calmly. "Now… Here is what I want everyone to do. You will all line-up in front of the counter in an orderly fashion and tell the lady at the counter your name and node. She will put the information in the computer for you. After everyone had checked in, we will figure out where you will be staying. Due to the large amount of people saying, I am afraid that most rooms might have hold two people or even three."

Everyone looked at each other knowing while the idea was sensible, they didn't liked the idea of getting one or two random roommates.

"I know that this is very inconvenient but please grin and bear it for the nice few days." The manager said. "Don't worry about food or supplies. We got lots of it so you don't have to worry."

Everyone sighed in relief happy to hear this. They weren't going to starve to death neither.

"Now just relax and come to the counter in an organized fashion." The manager explained.

Everyone nodded their heads as they tried to get into a line.

"Well, how do you like that?" Snoopy smiled. "Free rooms and food until this whole incident is over.

"Thank goodness." Sabrina nodded. "Just goes to show that Christmas magic could do miraculous things."

Snoopy nodded as he and Sabrina got into line.

Time had passed for a while due to the large amount of people in the lobby. Thankfully, Snoopy had finally managed to make it to the counter. He could barely see over the counter due to his short sight but the woman knew that there was short people coming in.

"Name and node, please?" The woman asked.

"Snoopy and Woodstock. Both from Peanuts." Snoopy explained.

The woman raised an eyebrow before looking down at the beagle. Suddenly, she noticed Woodstock in Snoopy's hands.

"Ah, I see. Very good." The woman nodded. "You can free to move around while you wait but please don't stray too far from the lobby."

"Okay." Snoopy nodded before walking off to the side to wait for Sabrina.

"Name and node, please?" The woman asked as Sabrina walked forward.

"Sabrina Spellman. From Sabrina the Teenage Witch." The blonde said.

"I see. Very good." The woman said. "Please move along but don't go too far."

Sabrina nodded before she made her way over to Snoopy.

"Well, we are set." Sabrina smiled.

Snoopy happily nodded. "Let's move to the side. I don't want to get stepped on here."

The mismatched duo then walked off outside of the lobby so they could get some space to themselves. They then both sat down looking a little tired.

"Whew! What a rush!" Snoopy said sighing in relief.

"I say. I thought we would never get away from that crowd." Sabrina agreed hugging her knees.

"Oh, Snoopy!" A familiar voice said.

Snoopy, Woodstock and Sabrina's eyes widened before turning to see Lucky Glauber walking over to them.

"Lucky!" Snoopy exclaimed. "You are stuck here too?"

The dark-skinned man sighed as he shook his head. "Yeah. What a letdown, isn't it?"

"That is an understatement. We are just lucky the manager had a heart purer than gold." Snoopy said returning the sigh.

Lucky looked at Snoopy sadly. "Dang, this must be rough for you and your homeboy, man. First, you get a crazy fan-girl and now you are unable to go home. On your first visit too."

The beagle looked down at the ground looking depressed. He then scowled.

"Well, at first we can be rest assured that whoever vandalised that engine is having a Merry Christmas." He said darkly.

"I know! What a stupid and immature thing to do!" Sabrina agreed indignantly.

Lucky raised an eyebrow. "Oh, sorry. Who are you?"

Sabrina looked up. "Oh, I am Sabrina from the self-titular node."

"I am Lucky Glauber from the King Of Fighters node." Lucky introduced.

"You two just met each other today?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah, he scored the second highest score in the basketball game at the arcade." Lucky explained.

"Oh, really?" Sabrina said surprised. "Wow, you must be very skilled considering your size."

Snoopy chuckled a bit. "Well, I did had a lot of experience with sports over the years."

"Also, I heard you caused some kind of trouble with the Babylon Rogues from the Sonic The Hedgehog node." Lucky said.

Sabrina sighed. "I say. He stole one of their boards to get away from said fan girl."

"But… But you both saw how crazy she was!" Snoopy snapped. "I needed something to help me escape!"

"Well, anyone. Like I was saying, who could be so idiotic enough to vandalise one of the most important things in the city?" Sabrina asked.

"There are a lot people who would do that." Lucky sighed shaking his head. "I just hope that whoever did that realized the magnitude of his actions."

"Yeah, because of he or she, whoever did it caused not only us but a group of countless people to get stuck here." Snoopy agreed. "And at Christmas time too."

"I just hope my homeboys isn't too worried about me." Lucky said shaking his head.

"Same here with my family." Sabrina looked down.

"Same…" Snoopy said looking down. For some reason, he looked upset than before.

"Hey, don't worry. It is only a few days. There is quite a bit of time before Christmas, right?" Lucky reassured.

Sabrina looked up and nodded. "Yeah… I hope you are right.

Snoopy continued to looked down.

"_I wonder… If anyone is worried about me."_

/-/-/-/-/-/

Charlie Brown looked out the window from his house to look at Snoopy's doghouse which was completely covered with snow. His dog had still not returned home yet. He sighed as he shook his return.

"I wonder what happened to Snoopy." Charlie Brown said more to himself.

Sally who was sitting in a beanbag chair looked away from the TV. "Oh, he was a bore, anyway."

Charlie Brown looked at his sister in disbelief. "How could be so cold?"

"Why not? He's not MY dog!" Sally said before turning her attention back to the TV.

Charlie Brown sighed as he sunk his head. "I am seeing a bit of Lucy in you every day."

He then made his way over to the kitchen to fix a snack for himself. Suddenly, a noise stopped him.

"We interrupt your show for a special news bulletin." The TV said.

"Are you serious?" Sally said in disbelief.

"We are calling in from VG Central." The TV said.

Charlie Brown's eyes widened in horror as he turned to the TV wondering what was happening.

"This just done!" The reporter said. "All of the trains had in the station of VG Central had stopped working."

Charlie Brown's pupils shrank even more as he ran over.

"Someone had vandalised the engine which runs the power for the trains to leave the station." The reporter said. "Because of that, it is now frozen and any trains that haven't let the station first are now useless."

Charlie Brown gasped at this.

"Now dozens of well-known stars from different franchises are stranded here for what seemed like a few days." The reporter said. "They are now rushing to get into hotels to shelter them from the cold. As a reporter I should keep my opinions to myself but what a horrible way to spend Christmas. All everyone could do is pray for the best. Here's more of the story.

Sally sat in shock. "Oh my gosh! Can you imagine what would had happened if we didn't left sooner? We would had been like those poor souls?"

Charlie Brown on the other hand collapsed on his knees with a look of horror. He shook his head trying to think it was a bad dream.

"Snoopy… Is stranded… In VG Central…" He said softly.

He then planted his hands on the carpet still shaking his head. He didn't wanted to leave without Snoopy. He wanted to stay with him. And now he was stuck in VG Central for how long?

/-/-/-/-/-/

Snoopy knew that it would take a while before he could get that his room so he decided to make up for it by speaking with Sabrina and Lucky for the time being seeing that they were the only friends he made and saw since this coming to the hotel.

As the three were speaking with Woodstock looking up at them, a bellboy walked up to them.

"Snoopy and Woodstock?" The bellboy asked.

"Um, yes, sir?" The beagle said.

"We just sorted out where you will be saying." The bellboy said crouching down and handing him a key. "You two will be residing in Room 618 on Floor 7. Here are your key. I strongly recommend not losing it."

"Um, thank you." Snoopy said. "Who am I going to be bunking with?"

The bellboy shook his head. "I am afraid I don't know. Nearly every bellboy is going around giving people specified keys."

Snoopy nodded. "Oh, I understand."

With that, the bellboy walked off to deliver more keys to others people who were unfortunately enough to be stuck here.

"Looks like you two got the luck of getting a room first." Sabrina smiled.

"Yeah… I could only wonder who you could be sleeping with." Lucky said.

"I just hope it is not co-ed." Sabrina said in disgust. "I know we shouldn't complain about who we get stuck with but still…"

Snoopy chuckled as he stood up. "Maybe you could find a crazed love fan of your own there."

"Oh, very funny." Sabrina said trying to look crossed.

"All right. We are going to our room now." Snoopy said. "Good luck with your rooms!"

"You too, man!" Lucky said.

Snoopy then walked off and carrying the keys in his hand to his new room. All he could hope that his new roommates were friendly. He didn't know what he would do if he had to share a room with a psychopath.

After realizing that the elevator were busy, Snoopy decided to make his way up the stairs all the way the floor where he needed to go. After making his way up a lot of staircases, he finally made it all the way up on Floor 7 while panting his tongue looking tired.

"Ugh… Finally, we made it." Snoopy said in relief.

Woodstock then chirped.

"Don't worry, I am sure whoever we are stuck with won't hurt us." Snoopy reassured. "We just need a make a good impression. That's all."

With that, he looked down at the keys confirming the room number. 618. After nodding himself, he walked down the brightly decorated halls looking for their room. The search didn't took long as he came to a red door with the gold letters "618" on it.

"Well… We are here." Snoopy said before looking down at his friend. "Are you ready?"

Woodstock looked down for a moment with a nervous look on his face. Suddenly, he looked up with a nod. Snoopy couldn't help but smile.

"Atta bird. All right. Let's do it." Snoopy nodded.

With a deep breath, the white-furred dog put the key into the keyhole. With an effortless twist on the hand, he could hear the door being unlocked.

"Yo! Who's there?"

Snoopy's ears shot straight up in surprise at the sudden voice. Woodstock cowered in Snoopy's arm not liking where this was going.

"Um, sorry. I am your new roommate for the next few days!" Snoopy announced.

"Really? Well, what are you waiting for, man?" The voice said. "Come on in, man and put up a cushion."

After hearing the open (yet bizarre) welcome, Snoopy opened the door and allowed himself to come in. The room itself looked very nice. There was two warm beds and a nice sofa. Also, it seemed they had their own bathroom as there was a second door.

Sitting on one of said beds was a young teenage boy. He looked Asian with a weird hairstyle in the shade on black with a green lining around it. He looked very cheerful.

"Yo, what's up, my… dog?" The boy said jumping off the bed with a grin.

"Um, yo?" Snoopy said holding up his hand.

"Are you my new bunkmate?" The boy asked energetically.

"Um, totally." Snoopy said. "I am Snoopy and in my hands is my friend, Woodstock."

"From the Peanuts comic?" The boy asked.

Snoopy happily nodded.

"That's tight! That's tight!" The boy said pointing his fingers at him. "That comic was off the heesy!"

Snoopy and Woodstock both blinked twice before looking at each other. Woodstock then spoke up.

"No, I think he is speaking English." Snoopy said. "For the most part, anyway."

"The name's Jake Long aka the American Dragon." The boy introduced with a smirk. "From a show with that exact title!"

"Oh, yeah. I heard of that show. I haven't watched it much but it was a good show." Snoopy said.

"You know it! You know it!" Jake said with a smirk. "Glad to hear we have a fan, Snoop Dogg."

Snoopy gave an unimpressed look. "AGAIN with the Snoop Dogg…"

Woodstock suddenly spoke up.

Jake raised an eyebrow. "Hmm… What's with Woody?"

"Oh, you just wanted to know what you are called the American Dragon." Snoopy explained.

Jake smirked as a glint appeared in his eyes. "You really want to do?"

Snoopy stepped back. "Um, sure."

Jake chuckled as he rubbed his hands together. He then put his fist to his mouth as he coughed a couple of times.

"DRAGON UP!"

Snoopy and Woodstock's eyes widened as Jake got engulfed in a flame. A second later, what appeared in his place was a tall lanky red Chinese-styled dragon. Most noticeably, he had the same hairstyle as Jake.

"Whoa!" Snoopy said in awe.

Jake chuckled a bit as he flexed his arms. "I know, right? Check out the biceps!

Snoopy stared at Jake's new dragon form for a minute before speaking.

"Wow… What happened?"

Jake's grin immediately dropped. "Excuse me?"

"Wasn't you like a muscle-man before?" Snoopy asked. "Now compared to that form, you are as skinny as a toothpick."

"Aw, come on, man! That's colder than the snow outside!" Jake groaned. "It's not my fault! The production made me put on this new form because I needed to put on a more realistic form, you know."

"Realistic?" Snoopy asked tilting his head.

"Yeah. The whole nationality theme of the show is New York / China!" Jake nodded. "The producers wanted me to put on a form that looked more like a Chinese dragon."

Snoopy raised his eyebrow. "Not that you mentioned it. Your original form looked nothing like a Chinese dragon so I guess I shouldn't criticize."

Jake's arms dropped. "Dawg, you just did."

"WILL YOU CALM UP!"

Snoopy, Woodstock and Jake jumped in place before turning to the direction of the voice. They then noticed it came from the bathroom. The door opened up to reveal a man with a giant red coat and a giant sword walking out of it rubbing his head with a towel.

"Geez… Do you always talk to yourself like this?" The man groaned still rubbing his head. "Great. Just being stuck here is not enough, I just had to get stuck with a motor mouth like you!"

The man then put the towel away from his face revealing his full head of white spiky hair and mismatched eyes. Suddenly, he noticed Snoopy and Woodstock.

"Oh, who the heck are you guys?" The man asked bluntly.

Snoopy nervously gulped as he waved his hand. "Um, hi. I am Snoopy and this is my friend, Woodstock. We will be your roommates for the next few days."

The man's face fell. "Figures. As if the rapping dragon wasn't enough…"

"Aw, come on, yo!" Jake scolded. "Not cool!"

Snoopy's eyes then widened in shock as he ran forward. "Oh! I know who you are!"

The man raised his eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Of course! You are one of the most popular characters in the universe! You are a role model for all people! You put everyone to shame!" Snoopy said.

The man couldn't help but smirk. "Tsk. Take it easy. I am not into overeager fan-boys."

"You are Dante!"

The man's smirk dropped.

"Wow… You really changed your design this time around! Is it for a new game?" Snoopy asked.

Suddenly, he heard a strange noise. He turned his head to see Jake trying his best to stop laughs from coming out of his mouth with his hands.

"What?" Snoopy asked confused.

"Dawg, that is NOT Dante." Jake said still trying to compose himself.

Snoopy blinked twice before looking forward. "Oh… Nero, then?"

The man's eyes widened before he narrowed them while growling angrily.

"NO! I am Ragna The Bloodedge! Ragna The Bloodedge!" The man yelled throwing down his towel.

Snoopy blinked twice as he raised his eyebrow. "Oh, yeah. The main character from that sequel from Guilty Gear, right?"

Ragna's eyebrow started to twitch furiously. "You mean to tell me that you guys are going to be stuck with me until the station starts back up again?"

"Um, yes?" Snoopy asked with a sheepish grin.

Ragna threw his free arm in disgust as he walked off towards the door. He opened and quickly went through it closing it behind him.

"I am going outside the hotel for some air." The white-haired man said in a vex fashion. "Don't wait up!"

Snoopy, Woodstock and Jake stood in awe blinking twice.

"I think… I blew it with him, didn't I?" Snoopy asked flatly.

Jake scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, big time." The dragon said before making him way over to Snoopy. "But don't sweat it, dawg. You and I are the same boat. I don't know why everything I said seems to annoy him."

The dog raised an eyebrow. "Listening to you talk, I am not surprised.

"Anyway, don't worry about him." Jake reassured. "I know he acts all tough and stuff but he is just a grumpy old man who managed to have a lot of good youth secrets."

Snoopy chuckled as this. "Nice one."

"Well, seeing that we are stuck with each together for the next few days, let's make the best of it, Snoop Dogg." Jake grinned.

Snoopy nodded happily as he looked down at Woodstock.

"See, Woodstock? It is not so bad." The beagle said. "In fact, this could be a little fun.

The bird happily chirped signalling that he agreed.

Suddenly, they heard loud knocking at the door.

Snoopy's eyes widened at this. "We had a FIFTH roommate?"

"I don't think so. I heard the maximum is three and with Woody here making it four, I doubt it." Jake said shaking his head.

"Heh. I bet it is Ragna who got so upset, he forgot his keys." Snoopy said with a smirk before shouting. "All right! I am coming!"

The beagle then made his way over the door. He then opened it to see who was at the door.

However, once he did, his eyes widened to the fullest as his ears stuck up. He was so shocked that he didn't realized he promptly dropped Woodstock onto the ground. That was expected seeing that pure horror was going through his mind.

Standing in front of him was a certain young female creature with a big grin.

"SNOOPY! I knew that you were behind that door!" Dot said. "Your melodious voice was a dead giveaway!

The beagle merely sputtered out half-words.

"Looks like you are stuck here too, Snoopy?" Dot asked. "Kind of a bummer, isn't it? But look on the bright side! At least we still got each other!"

She then wrapped her arms around Snoopy giving him a big hug. She was unaware of the beagle's twitching non-existent eyebrow.

"Seeing that we are stranded here, we could have our wedding here." Dot said. "Better yet. We can have it right here in this hotel. I am sure that the hotel would allow it! So what do you say?"

Snoopy merely blinked twice trying to comprehend the fact that his crazy fan-girl was living in the same hotel as he was for the next few days.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!"

There's Chapter 4! LOL! Poor Snoopy! Review away!


	5. Dinner With A Din Din

Here's Chapter 5! Yeah, I so prefer the old dragon form more. He just looked more cooler! Anyway, enjoy!

Jake who just reverted to his human form, simply sat on one of the two beds in his room in pure disbelief. Woodstock sat on his shoulder with a stunned expression on his face. Jake turned his head to Woodstock as if silently asking him what was going on. Woodstock noticed this and merely shrugged.

Sitting on the bed opposite of them. Snoopy and Dot were sitting on it. Dot had her arms around Snoopy who looked completely exasperated. Hearts floated over their heads but they were obviously emitting from Dot only.

"And then after we will buy that big mansion and have five and six kids, we will teach them how to be funny and cool like the both of us!" Dot said. "And then they would make enough money to support us in our old age. Isn't that great?"

"Oh, yeah… PEACHY." Snoopy said sarcastically.

Jake chuckled a bit. "What? No grandkids?"

Snoopy immediately shot Jake a wolf-like glare while Dot gasped putting her hands on her cheeks.

"Of course! How could I forgot about the grandkids?" Dot asked.

Snoopy growled at Jake who just realized his mistake and put his hands to his mouth.

"All right. Snoopy Jr. should marry a model and have three kids, Dot Jr. should marry a construction worker and have two kids and…" Dot started.

"Um, Dot?" Snoopy piped up.

"Yes, darling?" The Warner Sister said with a seductive tone in her voice.

"Shouldn't you go and have bonding time with your new roommates?" Snoopy said politely. His expression then turned sour. "Hopefully… Far away… From my room."

Dot merely shrugged her shoulders. "Meh. I already met my roommates. They are an okay bunch. But I much prefer to be with you!"

"Um, see, that is really sweet, Dot." Snoopy said trying to keep his sanity. "But Jake, Woodstock and I have a lot of bonding to do."

"He doesn't mind." The female creature said simply.

Snoopy frowned at this. "I don't think you get to choose that."

"Personally, I don't want to even get involved here." Jake piped up and Woodstock nodded his head.

"See?" Dot said with a triumphant smirk.

Snoopy growled. "Traitors…"

Dot purred like a cat as she cuddled up at Snoopy who cringed in disgust. Of all the people he had to be stuck in the same hotel as him, it just had to be the person who had an unhealthy obsession with him.

Suddenly, a loud knocking could be heard from the door.

"Hey! It is Ragna! Can I come in?" A voice shouted.

"Um, sure, dawg. Come on in." Jake said.

The door opened up to reveal Ragna coming in.

"Hey, I just thought I should tell you…" He started. That was all he got out before he saw Dot clinging into Snoopy as if her life depended on it. The swordsman then blinked twice.

"Um, do I even want to know why there is a girl in the room?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, you don't." Snoopy said looking at the ground.

"Aw, don't be shy, my love! Don't you think we would let our marriage be known?" Dot smiled.

Ragna's eyes widened upon hearing this. He stood in silence for a few seconds before telling himself not to press matters further.

"Anyway, dinner is about to be served downstairs." The red-clad man said. "I just thought I should tell you that."

Jake immediately grinned at this. "Sweet! I am starving!"

"Same here!" Snoopy smiled.

"Aww… Then how about I feed you then?" Dot winked.

Snoopy grunted in disgust as he shrank back. Perhaps dinner wouldn't go so well after all.

/-/-/-/-/-/

The five people made their way down to the bottom floor of the hotel to go to the cafeteria. People were lining up to get their dinner on a tray.

"Hey, hey, hey. This is how I like my meals! Free!" Jake grinned. "Come on, yo! Let's get in line!"

"Do you have a mute button?" Ragna growled.

With that, the four got in line with Woodstock still on Jake's shoulder the whole time. They each grabbed a tray and got in line to pick out their food

"All right! I am starving!" Snoopy said with a smile.

"Want to carry your tray for you?" Dot asked sweetly.

Snoopy immediately stepped to the side as he held up his tray trying to act as a shield. "Um, no thanks."

"Hey. Snoop Dogg. What about Woody?" Jake asked motioning towards Woodstock.

The beagle was quick to turn to him. "Don't worry, we will share the same tray."

Woodstock happily nodded as he clumsily flew off Jake's shoulder and onto Snoopy's head.

After the five had picked out which food what they wanted before trying to find a table. Suddenly, Dot noticed something.

"Oh! There are my new roommates!" Dot exclaimed.

The boys looked where the crazy girl was looking. They then saw two young woman sitting at a table eating. The first one was a redhead girl with a teal backwards cap and for some reason, boxing gloves. The second one had black hair, green skin and was dressed like a witch.

"Oh, really?" Snoopy asked before getting an idea. "Okay! Why don't you eat with them?"

Dot's face lit up at this. "Oh, yeah! This is a good chance to get to know more about them!"

Snoopy immediately sighed in relief. He had finally gotten rid of her.

Until she grabbed his arm.

"Come on, Snoopy!" Dot smiled. "Let's go show-off our wedding!"

"What? But I…" The beagle said."Aw, don't be shy!" Dot smiled.

With that, she pulled the poor guy away towards the women's table leaving Jake and Ragna blinking twice.

"Well, I guess you and me eating alone." Jake said with a shrug.

"Great…" Ragna muttered her breath.

The two women were happily talking to each other. Suddenly, they noticed Dot counting over with Snoopy.

"Hello, girls!" Dot said with a smirk.

"Um, hello?" The witch said.

"Um, who's your friend?" The redhead asked.

Dot couldn't help but smirk at this.

"All right, ladies. You better listen up! I don't care how dreamy he may be, he is mine! All mine!" She said. "He and I are going to get married and buy a mansion and have a lot of kids! Sorry, you have to find some other dreamy hunk!"

Everything around that table immediately went quiet after the Warner Sister said this.

"Um, Dot… I know this isn't the first time anyone ever told you but I don't know what you are talking about." The witch said simply.

Snoopy let out a deep sigh. "She is lying. I am never even agreed this."

Dot couldn't help but giggle. "Aw, don't be like that! You are just being shy!"

"Anyone would be "shy" if they had to be forced into marriage." Snoopy countered.

The two women raised an eyebrow before looking at each other.

"So can we sit here?" Dot asked.

"Um, sure." The witch said causing the boxer to glare at her.

The two then sat down at the table.

Snoopy then let out a deep sigh. "Well, I am going to be stuck here. I might as well know your names."

The boxer nodded her head. "I am Ally Gator from the Black And Bruised node."

"I am Elphaba from the Wicked node." The witch sighed.

Snoopy raised an eyebrow. "Um… Sorry, I am completely in the dark on both parts."

Ally sighed. "I am not surprised. Black and Bruised is a boxing game that not too many people had ever heard of."

"As for me, I am not too surprised you never heard of me but I am also the Wicked Witch of the West." Elphaba explained.

Snoopy's eyes widened at this. "Really? That explains the green skin. I didn't know the Wizard Of Oz had a spin-off."

Elphaba nodded. "Yeah, it is a musical starring me before the original Wizard Of Oz story."

"Oh, I see." Snoopy nodded.

"And you must be Snoopy and Woodstock from Peanuts." Elphaba smiled.

The beagle chuckled a bit at this with a blush. "Um, thank you!"

"So… What's this about a wedding?" Ally said.

"Oh, yeah. Snoopy and I…" Dot started.

Ally immediately glared at her. "I was talking to Snoopy."

Snoopy sighed in relief. "I had never said that I would marry Dot. She kept insisting that we are the perfect couple."

"But Snoopy, that's because we are!" Dot smiled. "Just like Romeo and Juliet."

When she said, everyone at the table immediately glared at Dot when she said this. The girl blinked twice before looking around.

"All right. All right. Bad idea!" Dot said putting her hands in front of her face.

"Sheesh, and I thought we had it bad having to share the same room as her." Ally said turning to Snoopy.

The beagle shook his head. "I still think you got it just as rough."

"Oh, quit hating. You know you love me." Dot said. She then grinned as she poked her cheeks. "How could you deny this cuteness?"

Everyone blinked twice at this.

"Quite easily." Ally said flatly.

Dot pouted as she looked to the floor.

"Now if you excuse us, we have to eat." Ally said before grabbing a fork.

The rest of the table started to chow down on their food while having a bit of conversation. However, it went less than peaceful to the occasionally annoyance that was Dot. As they were eating, they were being eyed by two familiar people.

"Poor Snoopy, he had to deal with having Dot in the same hotel as him." Lucky frowned.

"Yeah… Now he have to spend the rest of his days running away from her." Sabrina said shaking her head.

"Um… Care to eloborate on that?"

Lucky and Sabrina looked up at their table-mate. It was Bowser.

"Oh. You know that beagle over there with the girls? For some reason, the smallest one has a huge crush on him." Lucky said jerking his thumb.

Bowser blinked twice. "The Warner Sister?"

"Yeah… She been trying to get him to marry her ever since she first laid eyes on him." Lucky nodded.

"Heh. Looks like there is more than one Amy Rose in the universe." Bowser chuckled.

"NOT funny, Bowser."

The three turned to their last acquaintance at the table. Serenity Wheeler.

"I do not approve of this at all." Serenity said quietly. "If Dot truly loved Snoopy, she would had let him decide if he feels the same and not forcing her feelings towards him. What she is doing is NOT true love."

The other three winced at how cold her tone of voice was in her speech. They knew that the young woman was very cheerful in the show she was from so this was a surprise.

"Sheesh, what's wrong with you?" Bowser asked. "I mean you always seemed so perky."

Serenity quickly shook her head. "No, it's nothing. I was just stating my opinion."

Lucky raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

Serenity slowly nodded before she went back to eating leaving the other three stunned.

"Anyway, I actually kind of jealous of Snoopy." Bowser said with a grin.

Lucky and Sabrina looked at him like he was crazy.

"Are you serious?" Lucky asked in disbelief. "I don't know what I would do if I have to deal with a clingy fan-girl like that."

"Are you kidding, man?" Bowser asked. "Having a bunch of girls going crazy over you is every man's dream! Having them go ga-ga over every cool line you say! Having them laugh at all of your jokes! That would be awesome."

Lucky scratched the back of his head while Sabrina looked completely disgusted. Serenity on the other hand tried her best to ignore the entire conversation.

"There is a saying I am familiar with. Be careful with what you wish for." Lucky warned.

"Oh, come on, man! Don't you get at least get a fan-girl going ga-ga over you?" Bowser asked.

"Well, I admit having a girlfriend would be nice but definitely not as clingy." Lucky mused.

"Anyway, Serenity. I heard that the hotel's arcade has a DDR machine." Sabrina smiled. "Wanna go after dinner and play with it before going back to our room?"

The brunette looked up from her food before looking back down. "Um, sorry. Maybe some other time. I… Had a really big day."

Sabrina frowned as she nodded solemnly.

"Haven't we all?" The half-witch said.

"I just wanted to go to sleep and rest it off for the day." Serenity said.

"All right. I understand." Sabrina nodded.

"Hey, that gives me an idea. Yo, Luckster." Bowser said getting the dark-skinned man's attention. "The recent Mario game that had been released focuses on basketball."

"Yeah, I heard about that." Lucky nodded.

Bowser immediately smirked. "I wanted to see how my new sports skills square off against someone who actually FIGHTS with basketballs."

Lucky couldn't help but return the smirk. "All right, you're on. I was thinking of hitting the arcade before going back to our room, anyway. Just don't expect me to go easy on you, rookie."

"Hey! If it's one thing those pesky plumbers, Princess Peach and I have in common is our nack for sports!" Bowser grinned.

Sabrina rolled her eyes with a smile. "Men can such morons sometimes, eh, Serenity?"

"You have no idea…" The teenager muttered more to herself.

At another table, Jake looked at his food with an unhappy look on his face. Not because he was sad or anything. It was because he was bored. He looked to his right to see Ragna simply eating his dinner. He then looked to his left to see Joey Wheeler, Serenity brother. He was looking down at his food not bothering to eat.

"Aw, come on, yo!" Jake complained. "The silence is getting to me!"

"Then, clang your utensils together." Ragna said simply before going back to eat.

"Yo, NOT cool!" Jake said darkly before turning to Joey. "Come on, man! You are so much fun than this! I watched your show!"

Joey merely shrugged. "You can't believe everything you see on TV."

Jake narrowed his eyes. "Don't be like that! I know a few people outside of my node and they acted nearly exactly the same as they were in their franchise!"

"I guess I just got the blues." Joey said.

"Really? Why?" Jake frowned.

"Because we are stranded in a node far away from our home nodes and loved ones in the cold." Ragna said simply before taking another bite.

Jake blinked twice before scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, yeah…" The shape-shifter said before brightening up. "But come on, man! I know that it is rough being far away from your friends and family at Christmas time but it is only for a few days! Also, we get a free stay at this rocking hotel till then!"

"Yeah… Cool, I guess." Joey frowned.

Jake's face hit the table nearly splatting food all over himself. He then slowly raised his head back up to glare at Ragna.

"Dude! Help me out here!" Jake growled.

Ragna looked up from his food.

"Help me cheer this guy up!" Jake scolded.

Ragna blinked twice before shrugging. "It is not my problem. And neither is it yours."

Jake's eyes widened. "Aw, come on, man!"

"You know. Not everyone here as happy-go-lucky at you." Ragna said. "When they are still upset that they are stuck in a cold world but nothing but the shirts on their backs and their pockets. Personally, I am still upset that I am stuck here even after hearing about the free room."

"But Ragna…" Jake whined.

"And for your sake, I pray that you don't do anything rash like throw a party in the lobby." The half-vampire scolded. "The staff who are working here are suffering too."

Jake sank his hands to the floor as he looked down.

"Aw, man, Ragna! You are less than fun!" The teen pouted.

The swordsman couldn't help but smirk before he continued to eat.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Dinner lasted a good while. Everyone enjoyed their meals. They then put their trays away. Ally helped put Snoopy and Dot's trays on top of hers and Elphaba.

"Thank you." Snoopy said.

"No problem." Ally smiled. "So what are you going to do now?"

Dot smiled as she clung onto Snoopy's arm. "Yes, what are we going to do indeed?"

Snoopy yelped as Ally shook her head and Elphaba sighed.

"What about we go for a night on the town?" Dot asked. "I heard that big Christmas tree in the city is especially lovely at night.

"Um, I was actually thinking about hitting the hay." Snoopy said quickly.

Suddenly, he noticed Dot's eyes sparkling.

"BY MYSELF!" Snoopy shouted.

Dot's face fell at this. "Aw, come on!"

"Sorry but we all had a big day and I seriously want to sleep it off." Snoopy yawned stretching a bit.

"Yeah, that is not a bad idea." Elphaba nodded. "I may just do the same thing."

"Well, as for me. I wanted to do some training after I'll get back from here." Ally said. "Seeing that there is no other way to do so, I have to settle for the hotel's gym. I will meet you back in a hour Elphaba."

"Okay, bye." The green-skinned woman nodded.

With that, Ally walked off Elphaba nodded to herself and went another way leaving the two "love-birds" and Woodstock alone. Snoopy then glared at Dot . The Warner Sister merely blinked twice as the beagle continued to glare daggers into him. After a moment, she grunted in defeat.

"All right! All right!" Dot snapped letting go on Snoopy's arm.

The beagle couldn't help but smile in relief. He was free from his crazy fan girl.

"But just think about of the time you owe me tomorrow!" Dot smiled.

For now. Snoopy's eyes widened as he looked down at his feet looking horrified.

"Oh, I can't wait! First, I will take you to THE ARCADE, then the restaurant, then the gym and then we could go to the Christmas tree!" Dot smiled squealing. "Ah, it will be so romantic, right?"

"Sonic The Hedgehog-levels." Snoopy sputtered.

"Well, good night, sleep tight and don't let the frost bite!" Dot sang.

With that, she skipped off with hearts floating away from her head. Woodstock looked at Snoopy who was still stunned by the fact the next day would be all about "love" with his new fiancée, Dot. Woodstock then spoke up with a smirk.

Snoopy's eyes widened before he narrowed them. "What do you mean you want to be the best bird? You are never going to be the best bird of any wedding because I am not marrying her!"

Woodstock giggled. Snoopy snorted in annoyance. Suddenly, he noticed Jake and Ragna.

"Yo, guys!" Snoopy shouted getting their attention.

"Oh, what's up, Snoop Dogg!" Jake grinned.

"I just thought I should tell you that we are heading for bed now." The beagle explained.

"What a coincidence. We need to tell you something." Ragna said.

"Um, yes?" Snoopy asked.

"Jake and I already called dibs on the beds. You have to sleep on the sofa." Ragna said simply.

Snoopy and Woodstock winced at his words as Jake glared at him.

"Come on, man. That's not cool!" Jake scolded.

"N-N-No…" Snoopy said. "We are the only ones who could fit on the sofa to sleep anyway. I will see you back in the room."

"Coolie. Sweet dreams, man." Jake said waving his hand.

Snoopy nodded his head as he made his way all the way back to his room.

After taking a quick elevator ride, he made their way over to their room. Using his key, he opened the door allowing himself in closing it behind him. They then made their over to the couch and climbed on. Woodstock flew off Snoopy's head and into his arms.

"Well, this is it, Woodstock. Our first night in another world." Snoopy said.

Woodstock simply hugged his friend tightly before speaking.

"Don't worry, I won't go anywhere without you waking up first." Snoopy reassured with a soft tone.

Woodstock slowly nodded his head feeling a little better. Snoopy then laid now on his side on the sofa with Woodstock gently in his arms.

"I just hope everyone haven't forgotten about me…"

/-/-/-/-/-/

In the node of Peanuts, Charlie Brown looked at the window from his room in his pajamas eyeing the doghouse that belonged to his dog. He then let out a small sigh.

"Snoopy…"

There's Chapter 5! Review away!


	6. Separate Plans For Happiness

Here's Chapter 6! AFTER Christmas! _ Oh well… Better late than never. Enjoy if you want to!

Despite some were still stunned by the fact that they were stuck in VG Central for a few days, everyone had a good rest on the first night. Snoopy slept in his sofa holding his best friend tightly. His new roommates slept in their beds. All four men looked peacefully.

However that peace was short-lived.

CLANG!

All four people got up with a fright as they frantically sat up from their respective beds wide awake.

"What the heck was that?" Jake asked while looking around.

"I don't know!" Snoopy said shaking his head.

They then noticed a small cloud of smoke rising from the ground.

"What the heck?" Ragna asked.

The black cloud slowly disappeared to reveal a familiar figure. Once they saw who it was, they all groaned.

"Dot…" Snoopy moaned.

"Morning, handsome!" The Warner Sister cheerfully despite completely covered with soot. "How are you feeling today?"

Snoopy growled. "Fine until you broke into our room! Why did you get in, anyway?"

Dot merely pointed up with a smug smile. Everyone else looked up as well. They then noticed a square-shaped hole in the wall. However, they realized that they saw that square before. It had a grated door on it. The boys then groaned again.

"Dot, I can't believe you actually snuck into the ducts." Snoopy sighed.

"Well, how else I am supposed to go in?" The girl asked. "The hotel manager came to be and begged me not to destroy anything."

Snoopy sighed as he rubbed his temples.

"What time is it, anyway?" The beagle asked.

"Five." Dot simply replied.

"AM?" Snoopy, Ragna and Jake said in unison.

"You got it!" Dot chirped.

Ragna growled as he glared daggers at the smaller person. "What are you doing here sneaking into our room so early in the morning!"

"What else?" Dot asked.

She then smiled at Snoopy.

"To spend the day with my dearly beloved." She said in a seductive tone.

Snoopy grunted in disgust.

"But the sun isn't even up yet!" Jake said.

"I know! I decided to start the day off by watching the sunrise with my beloved!" Dot smiled.

"Really? How romantic!" Snoopy said before lying back down. "Send me a Florida postcard."

Dot giggled as this. "Funny as always, my love. Come on! Get up! It is a beautiful day outside."

"It is dark. It is freezing ." Snoopy said. "I rather not."

Dot blinked twice. She then gave her way over to the resting Snoopy (and Woodstock who was sitting nearby.)

"HEY! What are you…?"

Snoopy then found himself on his face with his leg behind held up. He groaned knowing exactly who was holding her leg. He turned around to see Dot happily holding his foot.

"There! Now you are out of bed!" Dot said cheerfully.

Snoopy groaned as Dot dragged him across the room.

"Come on! Let's go watch the sunrise together!" Dot beamed.

Snoopy grunted as he looked up. "Jake! Look after Woodstock for me! I may be gone for a while!"

"Um, sure." The Asian boy shrugged.

With that, Dot dragged Snoopy out the door and closed it. Ragna, Jake and Woodstock all blinked twice at this.

Then, Ragna tried to go back to sleep. "Being waked up at five AM in the morning just to watch an one-sided furry romance! That's it! When that engine is fixed, I am so out of here."

Jake looked down at his roommate with a blank stare. He looked over at Woodstock only to find that he had already gone to sleep as well.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Ever since hearing news about how not only his dog and hundreds of people were stuck at VG Central due to the power to the station still being off, Charlie Brown had been the most worried for Snoopy and Woodstock as he nearly spent all of last night thinking about them and how they could be cold and scared by themselves.

He knew that if he left this by itself, he would get worse so he decided to go see some psychological help. Unfortunately, it wasn't PROFESSIONAL psychological help.

Charlie Brown sat in a short stool in front of Lucy's psychiatrist booth where was actually a box.

"I think you had already heard about it." Charlie Brown said with a sigh. "But Snoopy is trapped back in VG Central."

"Yeah, I had heard the news." Lucy nodded.

"I just felt so worried about him. This was his first time in VG Central and he had to rent out a room in a hotel to get out of the cold." Charlie Brown looked down at the ground. "How is your opinion on this?"

Lucy had her chin resting on her hand with a bored look on her face. "Charlie Brown, do you remember what I told you when we were about to go back on the train?"

Charlie Brown tilted his head in confusion. "Um…"

"I clearly said and I quote "Your dog, your problem." Lucy said rudely.

Charlie Brown frowned at this. Sometimes he even wondered why he bothered going to Lucy.

"And besides, it is his own fault. He was the one who opted to stay behind! He got exactly what he deserved!" Lucy said. "Also, there are more than one person stuck in that frozen wasteland, right?"

"Right." Charlie Brown said.

"Then, don't be so selfish! You aren't the only one who is mourning for their loved ones by there!" Lucy scolded. "Stop feeling sorry for a stupid beagle who got what he deserved!"

Charlie Brown winced at this. "But Lucy… You just said your dog, your problems. I just can't help worrying about my dog!"

The dark-haired girl rolled her eyes at this. "Oh yeah because he appreciates your love."

Charlie Brown blinked twice. "What… What do you mean?"

Lucy looked at the round-headed boy's with a stunned look on her face.

"Are you freaking serious Charlie Brown?" The dark-haired girl groaned. "Haven't you noticed it before?"

"Noticed what?" The boy asked.

Lucy shook her head.

"Honestly… You are hopeless without me." The girl said. "Snoopy doesn't love you."

Charlie Brown's eyes widened in horror at this.

"What?" He asked.

"Oh, don't sound so shocked!" Lucy said. "Everyone could see it! Snoopy doesn't care a darn about you!"

Charlie Brown's jaw dropped at this. He then got up looking furious.

"That is not true!" He snapped.

"Oh please! How deluded can you get?" Lucy asked rolling her eyes. "Do I have to SPELL it out for you? Listen, when was the last time he done anything for you?"

Charlie Brown blinked twice at this as he looked down. "Um, well…"

Lucy was quick to cut her off. "Ah HA! You can't even think about anything, can you?"

Charlie Brown frowned as he looked to the ground. "Um, not at the top of my head but…"

"But nothing! Snoopy had done absolutely nothing for you!" Lucy snapped.

"Now hold on!" Charlie Brown said. "I know that Snoopy isn't the most generous person but…"

"But what? He had only started calling you by your real name recently, Charlie Brown!" Lucy snapped. "Or should I say round-headed kid?"

The child winced at those words before looking down at the ground.

"And another thing! All he does is lie around on his doghouse sleeping all day instead of helping you!" Lucy snapped.

"But Lucy, if he doesn't like him, why does he stay?" Charlie Brown asked.

The natural-born fussbudget rolled her eyes on this.

"Ugh… No wonder you are such a loser! You have little to no concept of your flaws!" She groaned. "Listen, the reason that beagle stayed with you because you always him a free house and food! Why would you run away from that?"

Charlie Brown blinked twice. "But… But he could had gotten that from any house."

Lucy gave an unimpressed look on her face. "Charlie Brown… Do you honestly think I… Nay, another would let that stupid beagle in their home without working?"

Charlie Brown frowned at this. "Dogs aren't slaves."

"No, but that doesn't mean they should be slackers either!" Lucy snapped.

Charlie Brown just shook his head.

"And tell me this."

The boy looked up.

"Why do you think your dog went alone yesterday?" Lucy asked.

Charlie Brown looked down at his feet when she said this.

"Um, you see." He said.

"He went alone yesterday. At Christmas time. When you finally learned to talk with us." Lucy explained. "To hang out with his dumb bird!"

"Yeah, but, um…" Charlie Brown frowned.

"It just goes to show how much he cares us!" Lucy snapped. "He rather hangs out with random strangers instead of US. The same people that helped made the comic before it went out of business. Just because he is somehow one of the most popular characters of the show doesn't make him the overall star!"

Charlie Brown looked down at the snow knowing that she was right.

"She dumped us. To hang with some other people. And do you know what I say to that?" Lucy asked. "Good riddance! He wants to hang with people besides his own friends? Let him! He got his wish now!"

The dark-haired girl then sighed as she sat up.

"Charlie Brown, you are a loser. But that doesn't mean you should be a delusional loser." She sighed. "Think about it. Even if Snoopy comes home, he will be more attached to those new friends then you ever been. I could honestly see him hanging out at VG Central then our homeland."

Charlie Brown sat in his chair in thought. Was Lucy right? Now that Snoopy was spending more time with his new friends at VG Central, would he want to stay with them? Even for the remainder of Christmas?

"Charlie Brown, there is no way around it. Snoopy doesn't need us." Lucy explained before narrowing her eyes. "But either do we? Do you really think we can live our lives with him? Pfft! Yeah, right!"

The round-headed boy looked up. "But he is part of the gang."

"That may be true but for all we know, he is part of a whole-new gang." Lucy said shaking her head. "Admit it."

Charlie Brown looked down at his legs. He was actually looking for advice to help him from being so upset and in the end, he felt even worse.

"Now, about payment."

And now he felt even worse.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Ever since Dot had dragged Snoopy away, Ragna, Jake and Woodstock managed to go back to sleep. Unfortunately not for long as they found themselves being woke again by Jake because breakfast was soon. Ragna merely grumbled under his breath before agreeing. After the three cleaned themselves up, they went downstairs with Woodstock riding on Jake's shoulder.

"I know that I may not be as good as Snoopy but you can eat from my plate, Woody." Jake offered.

The bird chirped happily at this. Jake couldn't help but grin at this.

"Oh, Woodstock!" A familiar voice said.

The three turned to see Sabrina and Serenity making their way over.

"Good to see you! How was your first night?" Sabrina asked.

Woodstock then started to talk. Everyone looked at him in confusion as he did so though.

Sabrina blinked twice as she sighed. "I could plainly see why Snoopy always does the talking for you."

Jake immediately grinned at this.

"So… You know Snoop Dogg and Woody?" Jake asked with a grin.

Sabrina raised an eyebrow. "Um, yeah. We were eating together before we were the horrific news."

Jake blinked twice at this. "Y'all were eating together?"

Sabrina's eyes widened in shock at this. She then narrowed them before walking over to Jake.

STOMP!

Jake's eyes bugged out before he hopped up and down on one foot holding the other one. Sabrina stepped back indignantly as Serenity and Woodstock watched the Asian boy hop around. Ragna couldn't help but smirk.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Jake cried. "Why did you do that?"

"Because your comment was immature!" Sabrina snapped. "I ate with them because they needed to hide from Dot!"

Jake stopped hopping for a moment. "Oh, really?"

"Yes!" Sabrina snapped before looking around. "Now where is he?"

"Being dragged halfway across VG Central with his fiancée." Ragna said flatly.

Sabrina's eyes widened at this. "What? But it's merely breakfast yet!"

Jake sighed as he shook his head. "Dot yelled something about seeing the sunrise."

Sabrina and Serenity looked at each other before they looked back at the boys.

"Um… At what time did Dot dragged Snoopy away?" Sabrina asked.

Jake and Ragna both looked down. "Five."

Sabrina's eyes widened. "AM?"

"Afraid so." Ragna sighed.

Jake suddenly grinned. "Sooo… Girls. Have about we eat together?"

Sabrina raised an eyebrow. "Um… Why?"

"Well, we all buds with Snoop Dogg, right?" Jake asked. "Why not share the same bond as we do with him?"

"Um, what do we you mean "we"?" Ragna asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, don't be like that, Rag!" Jake said before turning to the ladies. "So? What do you say? Shall we sit together?"

Sabrina looked over at Serenity. "What do you think?"

The brunette shook her head. "Any way is fine."

Jake and Sabrina both winced at the coldness Serenity was emitting.

"Sheesh… Why is everyone is such a downer at Christmas time?" Jake winced. Suddenly, he noticed something. "Hey, aren't you Serenity Wheeler?"

The young girl raised her eyebrow. "Um, yeah?"

Jake immediately perked up at this. "Oh, so you are Joey's little sister?"

Serenity's eyes widened at this.

"Ragna and I ate with him yesterday." Jake grinned. "Right?"

"Right…" The white-haired man said rolling his eyes. "He kept annoying him during dinner."

Jake pouted as he turned his head. "Aw, don't be like that. I was trying to cheer him up!""He didn't WANTED to be cheered up. He wanted to be left alone." Ragna said flatly.

"That only applies for people like you." Jake said unimpressed.

Ragna grunted as he shook his head. Jake then turned back to the girls.

"So, how about we eat with each other AND your big brother?" He asked.

"Eat… With my brother…" Serenity said.

Jake happily nodded. "It would be great!"

Serenity held her arm as she looked down at the ground pondering what she should do.

"So what do you say?" Jake asked with a smirk.

Serenity quickly looked up. "No."

Jake stepped back at the blunt comment as Woodstock shivered on his shoulder.

"So cold…" Jake winced.

"I do not want to eat with company. I rather eat with one friend." Serenity said quietly before walking off. "Come on, Sabrina."

The blonde watched in shock as her roommate walked away. "Hey! Serenity, wait up!"

She was about to run after her friend until something grabbed her. Turning around, she noticed that Jake had put his hand on her shoulder.

"Now hold on, little cutie." Jake said.

Sabrina grunted in disgust. "What is it?"

"Can't you see?" Jake asked. "The Wheeler siblings are in the midst of a family smack-down! That is why the both of them are so bummed!"

Sabrina's eyes widened in realization upon hearing this.

"Oh, yeah. That's right." The half-witch said. "Serenity haven't told me one thing about her brother since we first met."

"And neither had Joey." Jake frowned. He then grinned. "So let's try to get them back together!"

Sabrina blinked twice at this. "Just us?"

"Of course! Their peeps are back in their home node so only us could get those two back together!" Jake explained. "After all, we can't have family rifts at Christmas time!"

Sabrina paused for a moment before nodding her head with a smile.

"That's right! We can't let them drift apart at this time of the year!" Sabrina agreed. "We should not!"

"Ahem."

Jake and Sabrina turned to see Ragna.

"Um, don't you think you guys are just being nosy and there is a chance that you may ruin their relationship for good?" The swordsman asked.

Jake and Sabrina both stood stunned at this. They both looked at each other before looking back at the older man.

"No."

Ragna's arms slumped in disbelief upon hearing this.

"So what do we do?" Sabrina asked.

"Whenever chance we got, we have to bring those two together." Jake explained. "You know, the more they are together, the more they are feeling better."

"Hey, that is a good idea." Sabrina nodded. "What do you think, Woodstock?"

The yellow bird nodded happily.

"All right! Even Woody is in!" Jake grinned.

With that, all three people turned to see Ragna to see his response. He quickly waved his hands in front of his face.

"Oh no! No! No! No! These parts always end up with pain for everyone!" Ragna warned.

"Aw, come on! Things can't get any worse with these guys?" Jake asked.

"How about two nosy teenagers with their comic relief pet trying to butt in?" Ragna asked flatly as he crossed his arms.

Jake, Sabrina and Woodstock all looked annoyed at this. Especially Woodstock who was chirping angrily at the mismatched-eyed man while jumping up and down.

"Man, are you always such a creep?" Sabrina asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Jake groaned rolling his eyes. "I haven't had one good conversation with him since we first met!"

"That's because I was too busy reacting realistically to being stuck in another world with a bunch of annoying people who can't comprehend the seriousness of this situation!" Ragna snapped.

Sabrina growled at this. "Well, just moping around isn't going to help!"

"Okay, who know what? Who needs you?" Jake snapped. "Just us three is enough!"

Woodstock chirped as he looked away from Ragna.

The swordsman simply rolled his eyes before turning around and walking away. "Whatever. Just don't come crying to me if you screwed anyone else's life then they already did."

"Don't worry, we won't!" Sabrina scoffed.

"Charming guy isn't here?" Jake said sarcastically. He then smirked. "He is probably grumpy because he doesn't have his own original design."

Sabrina giggled at this. "I know, right. I mean he is like if Sol Badguy and Dante fused into one!"

"Well, screw him. Someone like him is useless into helping us get two siblings back together." Jake said. "Let's go talk about a few plans over breakfast!"

Sabrina nodded her head. "Sure, let's do it! If we are lucky, they would be back together before they go back home!"

Meanwhile, in a different part of the hotel, Lucky looked around the hotel with his roommate, Bowser staring at him.

"What's up with you?" Bowser asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I am looking for Snoopy." Lucky explained. "I wanted to invite him to eat with us."

"Is he really as cool as you say he is?" Bowser asked.

"Not only that. I am worried about him." Lucky said. "He seemed pretty shook up when he heard the news.""Yeah, I am not surprised." Bowser said with a shrug. "What kind of idiot would do something like that, anyway?"

"I don't know but I doubt we would ever learn anytime soon." Lucky said shaking his head. "I am just concerned about where Snoopy is."

"He is not in the hotel."

Lucky and Bowser's eyes widened before turning to the direction of the voice to see Ally and Elphaba.

"Huh?" Lucky asked.

"Just like I said." Ally explained. "He is not in the hotel. He is with Dot."

Bowser blinked twice at this. "The crazy fan-girl?"

Elphaba sighed as she shook her head. "I am afraid so."

"But it is not even breakfast time yet." Lucky pointed out.

"That is not stopping her." Ally said putting her hands on her hips. "She wanted to watch the sunrise with him."

Lucky scratched the back of his head. "Um, at what time she left?"

"Around fiveish." Ally sighed.

Bowser's eyes widened at this. "Are you serious? Not even my servants are awake by that time!"

Ally and Elphaba both looked to the ground with unhappy looks on their faces.

"Ugh… Did we found out the hard way." Ally groaned.

"Ever since we first met Dot, all she kept doing was talking about Snoopy and how they were the greatest couple since Mario and Peach." Elphaba sighed.

Bowser suddenly chuckled. "Good thing only someone stupid would want to kidnap her."

Ally and Elphaba immediately shot up with piercing glares.

"I am SO happy somebody finds this funny." Ally growled.

Bowser stepped back waving his hands in front of his face.

"Now, now." Lucky said shaking his head. "Poor Snoopy. His first visit to VG Central ended up like this."

"Yeah. Having a crazy fan." Ally agreed.

Bowser couldn't help but smirk. "Hey! I wouldn't mind having someone like that!"

Lucky, Ally and Elphaba all blinked twice at this. Ally then walked over to Bowser and pulled her arm back. She then released and sent it straight into his stomach.

Much to Lucky and Elphaba's surprise, he actually flew straight into the wall back-first in pain. The Koopa King clutched his stomach.

"Ugh! What did you do that for?" Bowser growled.

Ally rolled her eyes at this. "For being a bigger bonehead than you are in the games."

Bowser growled at this. "What was that, you half-pint?"

Ally's eyes widened before she snarled. "I have you know I took down guys who are just as big as you!"

Bowser grunted before raising his fists. "So bring it on, toots!"

"Don't let your ugly mouth write a Christmas card your body can't sign!" Ally snapped pounding her fists together.

Lucky and Elphaba looked back and forth between the two redheads before looking at each other in worry. They then ran in front of their respective roommates.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Lucky warned. "Put away the claws!"

"That's right! It is Christmas!" Elphaba warned. "The time where most fighting should cease!"

Bowser and Ally both grumbled under their breath before glaring at each other. After a while, they snorted before they looked away from each other.

"She started it." Bowser pouted.

"You was the one who was saying insensitive things." Ally countered.

"What is it with everyone against saying that they would love to have a doting girl clinging onto their leg?" Bowser asked in disbelief.

Ally looked in Bowser in disgust. "Other from the fact that you want women to be just like mindless dolls?"

Elphaba blinked twice before shaking her head. "Anyway, I am concerned for this Snoopy person."

"Um, yeah." Lucky nodded. "Having someone like Dot fawn all over him like that is not only unhealthy for him but for everyone else."

"Tell me about." Ally groaned rubbing her head. "Elphaba and I barely got a wink of sleep because she kept sleep-talking."

"That explains a lot." Bowser said flatly.

Ally growled as she got into a fighting position. "What was that?"

"Ally, please." Elphaba warned. "Anyway, I think you should do something about it."

"Um, I suppose but do we WANT to go anywhere near that girl?" Bowser asked.

The other three paused in thought realizing that the giant was right. Dot was known as one of the most dangerous menaces in cartoon history along with her brothers.

"Yes. I had witnessed how tenacious the Warners are." Elphaba sighed shaking her head.

"AND that they are almost invincible physically and mentally." Lucky agreed.

"What?" Bowser asked.

"It means that while you could completely lose your mind while talking to one of them, they would still be cool-headed." Lucky explained.

"Oh." Bowser said.

"Well, we can't just desert that poor dog like that." Ally said narrowing her eyes. "He deserves a Merry Christmas just like the rest of us."

"Well said, um…" Lucky said.

"Ally Gator from Black And Bruised." The boxer introduced.

"I am Elphaba from Wicked." Elphaba said.

"Pleased to meet ya!" Lucky grinned. "I am Lucky Glauber from King Of Fighters."

Bowser then smirked as he flexed his muscles. "And of course, you know I am Bowser from Mario."

"Yeah, I recognize the boneheadness." Ally said flatly.

Bowser's smirk vanished. "Hey!"

"So are we all in agreement?" Ally asked.

"To save Snoopy's tail?" Lucky asked. "Yeah!"

"I will do what I can." Elphaba nodded.

"Same here." Ally nodded.

With that, the three turned to Bowser who still looked upset by Ally's comment.

"All right, I'll help you. But keep Red under control." Bowser said.

Ally growled. "I am not the one who should be kept under control."

"Now, now." Lucky warned. "We are doing this for peace throughout the hotel. Especially for Snoopy."

Ally nodded. "Let's talk it over breakfast."

"Yeah, we could take up of a way to save Dot." Bowser grinned. "And even get me a fan-girl."

The other three groaned as they walked off. Bowser only noticed that they were walking off when they were about to go around the corner. Scrambling his legs, he ran after them about to take part in a grand plan while another one was about to unfold at the same time.

There's Chapter 6! Things are heating up! After Christmas… Anyway, review away!


	7. Bitter Tea Mixed With Sweat

Here's Chapter 7! Sorry for the delay! Enjoy!

Anyone who didn't sympathized with Snoopy was either a sadist or just had a cruel sense of humour. Ever since being dragged away from his room at five o'clock in the morning, the whole day was a lot of torture for the poor beagle. He had been dragged all across VG Central on their "date".

First was watching the sunset which was the main reason for being dragged out of the hotel in the first place. They went to an area to watch the sunrise. However, Snoopy was still a bit tired and kept nodding off. Dot kept shaking him like a soda can trying to keep him awake. Eventually, Dot ended up shaking the poor guy throughout the entire sunrise.

Next, Snoopy complained about being hungry because he missed breakfast so Dot took him to a diner that was different to the one Sabrina showed him to. At first, things seemed great because Dot ordered him a large stack of pancakes. However, he didn't enjoyed it because Dot kept stuffing pancakes into his mouth trying to look "romantic".

Next, they went to the same arcade where they first met and Dot begged Snoopy to play DDR with her. Normally, Snoopy didn't mind but after being force fed all of those pancakes and he was feeling sluggish. He felt too weak to play the game as he constantly tried to push his body. Things gone horrible wrong when he threw up all over the screen much to everyone's disgust. That was without a doubt the most humiliating time of his life.

Currently, Snoopy and Dot were sitting on a bench that wasn't completely covered with snow. While the latter looked like she was having the time of her life, the former looked like he wanted to stay in bed for the rest of his life.

"Wasn't this a great day so far, Snoopy?" Dot asked in a lovingly tone. "Watching the sunrise together, eating breakfast and playing DDR. Wasn't this romantic?"

"Despite the fact I missed the sunrise, been forced fed a lot of pancakes AND threw up in public." Snoopy muttered under his breath. "Oh yeah. REAL romantic."

"And the fun is about to begin." Dot said hugging Snoopy's arm.

"I hope that you are right." The beagle said darkly. He then sighed. "All right. Humour me. How possible fun-filled plan could you have for me?"

"Well, I was thinking if could hang out all day under the Christmas tree." Dot said sweetly.

Snoopy's eyes widened at this. "All day?"

"Of course!" Dot said. "The more we stay under that Christmas tree, the more our love will grow!"

Snoopy's face fell. "What is up with that place? Is it the place that confirms any and all romance?"

Dot simply shrugged her shoulders not taking her arms off of Snoopy's.

"I dunno. But everyone else thinks so." The Warner Sister said.

Snoopy let out a small sigh. "This must what Garfield must had felt from Arlene dragged him over to that tree. Nay, Arlene is far more saner."

"So what do you think?" Dot asked. "Do you wanna go there?"

"Umm…" Snoopy said.

"Perfect!" Dot smiled as she jumped from the bench dragging off Snoopy with her. "Let's go!"

The dog groaned as he shook his head. He cannot believe that he was stuck here with a crazy fan-girl. Dot continued to pull on his arm towards the giant Christmas tree.

"Oh, there you guys are!"

Snoopy and Dot's eyes widened before they turned to the direction of the voice to see four figures coming over. There were Lucky, Bowser, Ally and Elphaba.

"Yo, Snoopy." Lucky said with a grin.

Snoopy's face immediately brightened up upon seeing the others.

"Lucky! Ally! Elphaba!" The beagle smiled. Suddenly, he noticed the fourth person. "And Bowser from Mario?"

The Koopa King grunted as he crossed his arms. "Humph. Try to hold your enthusiasm."

Ally merely rolled her eyes. "Grow up, Bowser. He reacted like that because you two just met each other."

Bowser muttered under his breath still upset.

"Oh, yeah, girls!" Dot grinned. "I bet you came to see true love in action right?"

Ally growled as she crossed her arms while Elphaba just frowned.

"Um, actually, we are here to see if you wanted to come with us." Elphaba spoke up trying to put on a straight face.

"Yeah, we were thinking of going to the gym." Bowser spoke up.

"The gym?" Dot asked confused.

"The gym?" Snoopy asked more suspiciously.

"The gym?" Lucky asked looking back at Bowser.

The giant looked around blinking his eyes. "Um, whoa. You would had think you would hear an echo through this thick cold.

Lucky walked over to Bowser and motioned him to tilt his head to the dark-skinned man's level.

"Psst. Why the gym?" The basketball player asked.

"Because if we are going to be stuck here, might as well train." Bowser shrugged.

Lucky merely gave an unimpressed face upon hearing this. "Man, you have an one-tracked mind, don't you?"

"The gym?" Dot asked with a raised eyebrow. "Where's the romance in that?"

Snoopy quickly realized that this was his chance as he piped up. "Actually, now that you think about, I need to pump up some iron."

Bowser blinked twice at this. "Are you serious? With those noodle arms?"

Ally prompted punched him in the stomach knocking the wind out of him and making him stagger back a few steps.

"Oof!" Bowser growled before glaring at the guilty party. "Lady, what is wrong with you?"

Lucky, Elphaba and Snoopy all chuckled nervously at this.

"Sooo…" Snoopy asked. "What about it, Dot? After all you don't want someone with a jelly belly, do you?"

"You actually do have… OOF!"

That was Bowser's response but he got another body blow courtesy of Ally.

Dot put her free hand to her chin wondering what she would do. Everyone looked at her in hope saying that she would agree on this because if she didn't then they had to find another way.

Then, she looked with a happy nod.

"All right. The Christmas tree could wait." Dot grinned making everyone's eyes lit up at this. "I want to see Snoopy work out."

Snoopy was the most happy for obvious reasons.

"All right!" The beagle grinned. "So let's all go together!"

"Sweet! So it's a six-some!" Bowser grinned. "Let's go!"

Ally nodded her with a grin. "I need to catch up on my training anyway."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Lucky asked with a grin. "The gym is not far from him."

"Right. Then let's go!" Snoopy grinned.

With that, the six people nodded their heads. Snoopy was the most happy. He had a chance to get away from Dot and from crazy lovey-dovey ideas. Even if it means working up a sweat to do so.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Back in the hotel, Serenity walked down the extravagant hallways looking down at her feet. Just like before, she was very depressed. She could still remember her brother and her two friends bickering in front of her in public and at Christmas time just to talk with her. The disgusting image was still burning her mind.

"Hey, Serenity!"

The brunette's eyes widened before she whirled around. There, she found her roommate walking over to her with a bright smile on her face.

"Oh, Sabrina…" Serenity said softly.

"So what are you doing today?" Sabrina asked.

"Um, well, nothing really." Serenity said with a shrug. "I just thought I could explore the hotel for a bit."

"Oh, I see. Hey, wanna go see the cafe?" Sabrina asked.

Serenity turned to her fellow teenaged girl. "This hotel has a café?"

"Yeah, it is very easy to miss but it is there." Sabrina said. "Wanna go there?"

Serenity looked down at her feet for a moment. Sabrina saw this and frown.

"Come on, Serenity." The half-witch said. "It would cheer you up. Besides, it would help you warm up."

The brunette continued to look at her feet before looking upwards and weakly nodding.

"All right…" She said with a small smile.

"Perfect!" Sabrina grinned. "I would treat us both to a drink! The café is not too far from here."

"Okay." Serenity said.

With that, the girls walked off with Serenity leading the way. For once since her blow-up at her brother and unwanted suitors, she felt a little better. Mainly because she had someone looking out for her.

Soon, the two reached the café. It looked quite nice actually. There were quite a few people attending it and sipping hot drinks. Serenity looked in awe. Sabrina saw this and giggle.

"I know. It is amazing how they managed to fit a café in here." Sabrina smiled. "Come on. Let's go order."

Serenity nodded. "Right."

With that, the two girls walked over to the counter and sat down in the counter. There, a middle-aged man walked over to them.

"What can I get you girls?" The man grinned.

"A latte, please." Sabrina said.

"Um, just tea, please." Serenity said.

"Okey-doke." The man nodded before turning around to make the hot drinks.

As he did so, Serenity looked around at the room.

"So how don't you tell me a little about yourself?" Sabrina asked.

"Um, well. As you can tell, I am from an anime that revolves around solving conflicts and major issues around card games." Serenity explained.

Sabrina scratched the back of her head. "That's… A little far-fetched now that you explained it like that."

Serenity merely shrugged. "I guess. Anyway, I am not too good at the game myself. I usually stand on the sidelines as my…"

However, that was all she got out before she looked down at the ground. Sabrina saw this and looked concerned.

"Serenity?" The blonde asked.

"Oh, it is nothing." The brunette said shaking her head.

"Doesn't look like nothing." Sabrina said narrowing her eyes. "I hate to see people upset like this."

"But…" Serenity said slowly.

"Serenity, come on. You shouldn't bottle your feelings in like this." Sabrina frowned. "It would only make things worse."

"I know but…" The young girl said.

"Listen, this is the first time I ever met you but I know that you are a far more cheerful than this." Sabrina said. "I don't like it when somebody who is normally so cheery is depressed like this."

Serenity winced when she looked away. She didn't wanted to relay what happened back at the Christmas tree yesterday. Especially in front of a total stranger she only met the same day.

"Drinks are up!" The man said putting two steaming cups in front of the two girls.

"Thank you." Serenity said politely before taking the cup and blowing on it.

Sabrina frowned. This was not going as good as she thought it would go.

"Hellooooo, ladies!"

Sabrina and Serenity's eyes widened before they turned behind them. Their eyes widened in shock.

Standing in front of them was a grinning Jake and a stunned Joey with Woodstock casually sitting on Jake's shoulder. The former then recognized the two.

"Whoops, my bad." He apologized. "I actually didn't thought I would run into the same two cuties I met this morning."

"How about looking on before you start hitting on?" Sabrina asked looking vex. However, in truth she couldn't be more happy to see him.

Serenity merely stayed silent as she emotionlessly stared at Joey who stepped back.

"Oh well. Can't be helped." Jake said with a shrug. "Man, this is sure a coincidence. Me dragging Ol' Joe out here for a drink only to find that a couple of people I already met is already here. Heh. Must be the destiny of Christmas!"

Sabrina rolled her eyes at this. "Subtle…"

"So can we spare us a couple of seats?" Jake asked. He then looked at Woodstock. "Don't worry about Woody, he can chill right here on my shoulder."

The bird happily nodded his head.

"Sure, the more the merrier." Sabrina smiled.

"Sweet!" Jake grinned before turning to Joey. "What about it, Joey? Shall we sit down?"

"Um, suddenly I don't feel very thirsty." The blonde man said.

"Aw, come on, man! Don't be like that!" Jake chuckled not taking no for an answer. "It could be fun!"

Joey blinked twice wondering what he should do. Looking around, he realized that he had no other option and sighed in defeat. He then went over to a seat.

However, it was on the opposite side of Sabrina separating him from his sister, Serenity. Both Wheelers looked down at the counter. Jake and Sabrina looked at each other with worried looks on their faces.

"Okkkkkkay." Jake said before taking a seat next to Joey.

The man blinked twice at the awkward display. "Um, so… What can I get you boys?"

"I would totally take a latte!" Jake said with a grin.

"Just coffee…" Joey said simply.

The man winced at the young man's stoic reply. However, he nodded before he went to make the drinks.

"So… Isn't this great? Brother and sister? Together?" Jake asked.

"Did I mention how subtle you are?" Sabrina asked looking unimpressed.

The two siblings merely looked at the counter trying not to make eye contact with each other. Jake and Sabrina looked at each other in worry.

"So… What about them packers?" Jake asked.

Even Woodstock slapped his forehead in exasperation.

"Come on! There are five people here and I am the only one speaking it up!" Jake said.

"That's because you are speaking for five people." Sabrina sighed. "Anyway, Joey, I heard you make cards a lot."

"Yeah… It is the whole premise of our show." Joey said with a shrug.

"Man, could you tell me how it works?" Sabrina asked.

"Nothing more to say. You have a bunch of monsters and you use them to battle other people's monsters while using magic and cards." Joey said.

Sabrina blinked twice at this. "Oh, yes… REAL simple."

"Sorry, I am not in the mood." Joey apologized.

"Well, GET in the mood!" Jake said. "It's Christmas! The time of spending time with families!"

"That's because I don't want to spend time with him…" Serenity said.

Jake and Sabrina looked shocked at her for saying this as Joey just winced.

"Serenity, how could you say something so cold?" Sabrina asked looking shocked.

"Yeah, he is your old flesh and blood!" Jake nodded.

Serenity merely looked down at the counter. Sabrina and Jake looked at each other not liking where this was going.

"This is worse than I thought…" Sabrina muttered before turning back to Serenity. "Why do you have so much malice against your older brother? At Christmas of all times?"

The brunette merely grabbed her cup while looking into it. She then began to drink it. Jake looked at Joey.

"Dude, what did you do to make her so mad at you?" Jake asked.

Joey let out a small sigh. "A lot."

Woodstock sighed sadly as he shook his head.

Then, the man put the cups back on the counter. "Here you go, boys."

"Thanks, man." Jake said.

"Yeah, thanks." Joey said taking the cup.

Sabrina looked back and forth between the two. "Aw, come on! Surely whatever happened between you two you can't put aside for now. I mean we are trapped here for several days. All you got is each other."

"Totally." Jake nodded.

"…Even still… I refuse to acknowledge him." Serenity said coldly.

"But why?" Sabrina asked.

Serenity simply sighed as she grabbed her cup.

"Sorry but I want to sit alone for now." She said.

With that, she walked off to a table away from the counter.

"Serenity!" Sabrina shouted in despair.

Jake glared at Joey. "Why didn't you do something?"

The blonde man merely shrugged. "Because she had every right to be mad at me."

"But why?" Jake asked. "Come on, man! We are friends!"

Joey looked up with an annoyed look on his face. "Friends? Ever since we first met, you been bugging me with your rapper talk trying to get to chin up!"

"But dawg, you are usual the one being annoyingly cheery." Jake groaned.

Joey's eyebrow immediately started to twitch as he got up and picked up the cup.

"I am going to a table where YOU are not there." He growled.

With that, the teenager stormed off leaving Jake with a stunned look on his face and Sabrina and Woodstock looked unimpressed.

"Smooth choice of words." Sabrina said flatly.

Jake turned to the witch with a pleading look. "Hey, come on! Now!"

Sabrina sighed as she shook her head. "At least now we don't why they are not talking to each other. Joey done something to make Serenity made at him so now he is blaming himself."

"Dang, I really wish that I know WHAT Joey did or said so we could help them out!" Jake frowned scratching the back of his head.

"We WOULD if you didn't blow it!" Sabrina snapped.

Jake turned around looking vex. "Hey!"

Woodstock chirped angrily as he crossed his arms. Sabrina saw this and smirked.

"Et tu, Woody?" Jake groaned as he hang his head.

"Well, at least we know what is the problem." Sabrina said. "That gives us better chances to fix it."

"Totally! We need to know what is the problem!" Jake nodded. "But how?"

"Why don't we try talking to them again?" Sabrina suggested. "This time, alone."

Jake nodded again. "I hear ya, I'll take Joey while you take Serenity."

Sabrina raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure Joey would even talk to you?"

Jake growled at this. "Yo, come on! Joey may not be himself but I can tell you that he is NOTHING like Ragna!"

Sabrina merely shrugged. "If you say so…"

Woodstock put his wings to his mouth and he giggled.

Jake merely sighed. "I thought you was my boy, Woody."

Sabrina giggled. "Sorry, once an animal had been given a free meal, you had bonded that animal for once."

Jake pouted as he looked to the ground before taking a sip of his drink. What does a rapping shape-shifting teenager have to do to be taken seriously around here?

/-/-/-/-/-/

Snoopy couldn't had thanked Lucky and the others enough for coming when they did. He didn't wanted to stay with his crazy new fan-girl all alone. He was more than happy working out at the gym than having Dot clinging onto his arm.

Currently, he was on the treadmill running off. He was used to exercises like this so this was no problem for him.

"GO ON, MY LOVE! FEEL THE BURN! FEEL THE BURN!"

Snoopy jumped upon hearing this. Suddenly, he lost his momentum as he stumbled on the treadmill trying to get his balance. However, he found it hard to do so with each passing minute.

"MY SWEETHEART, LOOK OUT!"

Another sudden shout caused him to complete lost his footing and fall flat on his face. The treadmill was already at a decently fast speed sending him the poor beagle flying straight off the machine through the air screaming his head.

Or at least he would until someone grabbed him preventing his unpleasant flight. Looking up, Snoopy found himself staring into Lucky's concerned eyes.

"Are you all right, Snoopy?" Lucky asked concerned.

The beagle sighed in relief. "Thanks to you, luckster."

His expression then changed to a more nasty one as he glared at the guilty party.

Dot sat on a bench next to Elphaba. The former waved a handkerchief to the men.

"Hang in there, baby!" The young-looking female shouted. "No pain, no gain!"

"Dot, please!" Elphaba asked looking around. "Use your indoor voice!"

The Warner Sister looked up in confusion.

"I have no idea what you mean."

Elphaba sighed as she shook her head in hopelessness. Snoopy on the other hand glared at his one-girl cheering squad.

"I swear, she is more annoying than in the cartoons." Snoopy growled.

"Now, now." Lucky warned. "You are at least safe from her glomping on the arm for now."

Snoopy sighed as he shook his head. "You're right. I just now found the feeling in it. Thanks."

"No problem. I was just happened to stand here at the time." Lucky reassured.

"No, I mean coming to rescue me." Snoopy said looking up. "I don't think I would survive if I spent any more time with Dot."

"Don't worry about it." Lucky chuckled. "We all know how crazy that girl is and how dangerous she could be if she was a clingy girlfriend."

As if on cue, Dot shouted to them. "Yoo-hoo! Snoopy! Tell everyone about our honeymoon, will ya?"

Snoopy winced at those words as he looked around. Much to his horror, everyone in the gym was looking at him strangely.

"Wait. What did she say?"

"Honeymoon? You mean they are married!"

"But aren't they from different franchises?"

"Well, both of their respective series had ended so it makes sense."

Snoopy's eyes widened to the fullest upon hearing this. People were actually believing this tale. Bowser and Ally watched in disbelief.

"Wow…" Bowser said in awe.

"I know… How could those actually believe that deluded nutball?" Ally agreed.

"Yeah… I mean if a girl said that about her and me, everyone would think I was blackmailing her." Bowser said.

Ally looked up at the Koopa in disbelief. "It is amazing how much you stray off topic.

As Bowser blinked in confusion, Snoopy looked down.

"This is so embarrassing! And it is only my second day here too." The beagle said.

"There, there." Lucky reassured. "I am sure that everyone would believe that it is false. After all, this isn't the first time Dot said something like this."

Snoopy looked back up. "Seriously?"

Lucky sighed. "Yeah, remember, Dot and her brother had been here a lot of times before."

"Joy." Snoopy said rolling his eyes. "Thanks again, Lucky."

"Hey, man. Any person standing in the way would had done the same thing." The basketball player reassured. "I mean it is not hard to catch such a small dog."

"No, I mean coming to the rescue like that from Dot." Snoopy said.

"Hey, it is all right. You are my new friend so I figure that I should help you." Lucky shrugged. "I mean, you are a pretty cool guy."

"Thanks…" Snoopy said with a sigh as Lucky let him down. As he did so, Bowser and Ally walked over.

"You okay, there, squirt?" Bowser asked.

"Well, I am not hurt if that what you are asking." Snoopy said with a sigh.

Meanwhile, Dot sighs happily as she stared at her crush.

"Isn't he just dreamy?" She asked with a love-struck look in her eyes.

Elphaba merely blinked twice. "Um… I am just a human so I wouldn't do if a short dog is dreamy or not."

"Hey, you gotta broaden your horizons." Dot said. "I mean I used to have a crush on Brad Pitt for a while and despite having the face and body of a god, he is as human as they come."

"Did you wanted to marry him as well?" Elphaba asked.

"I wanted to but in the end, I got over him." Dot said with a sigh.

"Oh, really? What happened?" Elphaba asked confused.

"I guess you can stay there was no much of a distance between." Dot lamented. "Even without that restraining order."

Elphaba looked down to the ground with a sigh not surprised to hear that.

"Anyway, like I am saying. You can still date people who aren't human." Dot said. "Especially if you think they are sexy."

"Um, well. I am not into dating and I doubt anyone would find me attractive so…" Elphaba started.

"Are you kidding? Anyone would find you attractive! You have green skin!" Dot pointed out.

Elphaba blinked twice at this. "Um, what does that have to do with being attractive?"

"Do you know how many people go gaga over a green-skinned woman?" Dot asked. "Granted said girls are aliens but still, it is kind of a turn-on for them. That's why it gotten its own page on TVTropes."

"Um, I don't go on TVTropes." Elphaba said.

"You shouldn't. It would rot your mind." Dot said. "Anyway, I think you could bag a ton of hunks if you wasn't so plain."

Elphaba grunted in disgust as she put her hands on her hips.

"Now, now." Dot warned. "I am just asking you to wear clothes that show skin. Like a skirt or a tank top."

Elphaba's green face immediately turned red. "No way I could wear something skimpy like that."

"Wow… Wow… Calm down." Dot said. "I wasn't asking you to dress like Madonna."

Elphaba sighed. "Besides, even if I do wear that, I wouldn't find a man."

"Aw, don't say that! It is Christmas! All good things happen on Christmas!" Dot said with a grin. "Just look at me and Snoopy."

Elphaba looked to the side. "You, yes. Snoopy, I don't think so…"

"Aw, he is just playing hard-to-get." Dot said with a smirk. "But anyway, it WOULD help you stop looking like a bookworm all of the time."

Elphaba frowned as she crossed her arms. Dot didn't knew how much her words got to the witch.

"Speaking of my fiancée." Dot said jumping off the bench.

With that, the Warner sister made her way over to Snoopy and the others who were resting for a bit.

The beagle noticed her and his eyes widened. "Dot, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was just about to ask you when we could continue our date?" The young creature asked sweetly.

Snoopy's ears stuck up in horror upon hearing this. "What?"

"After all, you DID worked out a lot since we got here." Dot said. "I think we should go back to the date? We still need to visit the Christmas tree."

"But… Sweetie. I still need to work on my abs." Snoopy lied.

"Yeah, it may take a while." Bowser said earning glares from everyone.

"Okay, Bowser, seriously." Ally said pounding her fists together. "Are you a masochist or you are just that stupid?"

"Well, as much as I love to see you with washboard abs, I really want to go to the Christmas tree!" Dot smiled grabbing Snoopy's hand.

"But why are you so insistent?" The beagle asked.

Dot simply giggled. "Because my love… The Christmas tree is like an unofficial declaration of love! That is why all of the couples are hanging out there."

"Yeah, a couple of friends of mine went there every time they come here." Bowser nodded.

"So what do you say?" Dot said with a seductive smirk.

Snoopy gulped nervously as the fur on his face gotten wet with sweat.

"But, um… we are just going to leave behind our friends?" He asked desperate for an excuse.

"Well, they can come with they like." Dot asked surprising everyone. "I mean, you DO have boyfriends and girlfriends here right?"

Snoopy chuckled nervously. "Of course they do!"

Ally's eyes widened at this. "Snoopy!"

"Really?" Dot asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course!" Snoopy lied.

Dot then looked up at Ally. "I never know you had a boyfriend. Who is he?"

The boxer immediately shrank back as she looked around. Bowser and Lucky were both standing on her side. Snoopy was looking on at the woman with a pleading look on her face.

After a while, Ally sighed as she hang her head not believing what she was about to do.

"Lucky."

The others went wide-eyed at this. Especially the dark-skinned man in question.

"Really?" Dot asked surprised.

Ally sighed as she nodded her head. "Yes… Lucky is my… boyfriend."

The basketball player's jaw dropped when he heard this. This was the last thing he expected from the mouth of Ally.

"Wow… Lucky, is this true?" Dot asked.

The tall man looked down in surprise. "Huh? Um, yes. Ally is my girlfriend."

Dot stood in place with blinking eyes for a moment. However, she then smiled.

"Oh, wow! So it is a double date!" The Warner Sister nodded her head before turning to Bowser. "What about you, tall, dark and handsome?"

Bowser's eyes widened at this as he looked around. "Um…"

The koopa continued to search the area. Suddenly, he noticed something. Elphaba was making her way over.

"Hey, guys." The green-skinned woman said. "What is going on?"

Bowser blinked twice pondering the situation. A second later, he zoomed over to Elphaba at a surprisingly speed and put his giant arm over the stunned witch.

"Elphaba." He grinned.

"Huh?" She asked looking at Bowser in confusion.

Dot's eyes widened at this. "Really? I thought you said that you didn't HAD a boyfriend."

Elphaba looked on at Dot with wide eyes. "What?"

"Um, well… Elphaba had always been shy about our relationship and…" Bowser started.

Elphaba's eyes widened to the fullest. "EH?"

Dot smiled happily. "See? Guys dig the green skin! Especially those with green skin as well!"

"What? What is going on?" Elphaba asked hysterically.

"What does it look like, beautiful?" Bowser grinned. "We are going on a triple date!"

"WHAT?" Elphaba asked.

"Then, it settled. Me and Snoopy, Lucky and Ally and Bowser and Elphaba are all going to the Christmas tree!" Dot smiled. "Ooh, this is going to be fun, right, my love?"

With that, she happily clutched on to Snoopy's arm. Again. The beagle merely sighed as he looked down at the ground. On the other hand, Bowser was still grinning with Elphaba still confused as to what was going on. Ally continued to hang her head in shame thanking goodness that nobody was her node was here. As for Lucky, he merely looked around at the wide array of reactions before him.

"Well, this could suck."

There's Chapter 7! Hoo boy… Things are getting interesting, now. Review away!


	8. Triple Date

Here's Chapter 8! Enjoy!

After their less than successful attempt at reuniting Joey and Serenity in the café, Jake, Sabrina and Woodstock all decided to meet back in the hotel lobby to discuss their next move.

"All right. So let's look at the run-down, shall we?" Jake asked. "Before the engine froze over, Joey did something big that made Serenity super-mad at him. As such, she refused to be talk to him, to be near him or even be close to them."

Sabrina and Woodstock (Who decided to hang out on the former's shoulder for a while) both blinked twice. They then turned to each other before looking back at Jake.

"Um, Jake? This happened fifteen minutes ago." Sabrina pointed out as Woodstock nodded. "I think we all know this."

"I know. But seeing that we are… Kinda of a team." The Asian boy said. "We should do things like… Team meetings."

Sabrina and Woodstock had gotten unimpressed looks on their faces as they once again looked at each other.

"I don't recall him being THIS much of an airhead in the cartoon." Sabrina said.

"Yo! Dissing me is one thing!" Jake said angrily. "But you don't have the decency to look me in the eye when you do it!"

Sabrina merely rolled her eyes. "Anyway, the main point is… We know the reason why they are both so depressed."

"Right… And the next move is to actually talk to each of them and actually try to find out what exactly happened." Jake nodded.

"Yes, it is the most logical move." Sabrina nodded. "I will talk to Serenity while you will talk to Joey."

"Sure thing, beautiful." Jake grinned.

"Oh, just a little hint to help you start a conversation with him." Sabrina piped up."Oh, really?" Jake said.

Sabrina quickly narrowed her eyes. "Apologize for letting your mouth slip out."

Jake winced. "Sheesh, sweetheart. You can be a real ice queen."

Sabrina merely crossed her arms. "Sorry but we need to make sure our plan goes off without a hitch and your mouth is the biggest hazard to us."

Woodstock chirped as he nodded his small head.

"You are taking her side again, Woody?" Jake asked with tears running down his eyes. "I thought you was my homeboy."

Sabrina and Woodstock both rolled their eyes. The former then turned around and walked away.

"I heard Serenity gone back to our room." Sabrina said. "You'll go find Joey and make up with him."

Jake sighed at this as he slumped his arms before turning tail.

"No respect. No respect at all."

/-/-/-/-/-/

After finishing her drink, Serenity had decided to go back to her room to prevent running into her brother again. Of all things that could had happened with her, she had to be stuck in another world with one of the people she didn't wanted to see for a while.

Sitting on her side on the bed, she clutched her pillow close to her chest. Tears slowly poured from her eyes as she continued to hug the pillow. Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door.

"Serenity, are you in?" Sabrina's voice said from outside. "May I come in?"

"Um, okay…" The brunette said quickly wiping away her tears. "You may come in."

The door slowly opened allowing Sabrina and Woodstock to come in.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sabrina asked concerned.

"Um, yes, I am." Serenity lied.

"No, you are not." Sabrina said shaking her head. "I could tell something was wrong with you the minute we first met."

Serenity winced at this. Sabrina sighed as she walked over.

"Serenity, I know we only known each other for a day and I know it is probably none of my business but please tell us." Sabrina frowned.

Serenity weakly raised her head. "Us?"

Woodstock suddenly chirped catching Serenity's attention.

"Sorry, I was looking after him for Jake." Sabrina explained. "You know. The rapper guy."

"Oh, I see." Serenity nodded.

"Listen, I don't like it when people are upset like this. I just can't ignore it." Sabrina frowned before taking a seat on her own bed.

Serenity looked down at her own bed. "Sorry that I am making you feel uneasy but I prefer not to talk about it."

"But Serenity, do you expect to keep all of this sadness bottled for how long?" Sabrina asked. "I bet most people from your node would not like to see you like this."

The brunette looked at the blonde witch with eyes. She was quite open with her feelings and was more than willing to do her best to comfort people. Even some she never met before. Just like Tea. After a moment, she decided to sigh.

"All right. I will tell you. And Woodstock." Serenity said.

Sabrina sighed as well. "Don't worry, Serenity. It will be all right. Now what happened?

Serenity nodded her head. "It all happened yesterday. You know that big Christmas tree in the city? Well, I decided…"

/-/-/-/-/-/

Joey walked down the hotel hall with his head hang down in shame still upset over the harsh words his own little sister said to her. He sighed as he shook his head. He knew for a fact that his sister had every right to hate him after what Tristan, Duke and he did.

"Yo!"

Joey's eyes widened before he whirled around. There, he found Jake running towards him. Needless to say, he was not happy.

"Oh, greaaaaaat…" Joey said flatly. "It's you."

Jake winced at this suddenly believing Sabrina about being a nuisance.

"Listen, about what I said earlier." He said scratching the back of his head. "I was just concerned for you. I didn't mean to be nosy."

Joey crossed his arms still not impressed. "Oh really?"

"Listen, I know what I said was stupid but I more or less meant it." Jake frowned. "You always seemed so positive and hot-blooded. Now you are just down in the dumps…"

Joey scoffed as he looked away. "That's my problem! Not yours!"

"But man!" Jake frowned. "I just can't say no to a guy who is normally so cheerful down in the dumps."

"And why do a stranger like you cares so much?" Joey asked.

"Because I can't stand conflict. Especially at Christmas time." Jake frowned. "Please tell me. Maybe I can help."

Joey blinked twice before looking at the ground. "You are not going to go away unless I tell you, right?"

"Right!" Jake said cheerfully.

Joey stood in place for a minute before he finally sighed in defeat. "All right. You win. I will tell you."

"Perfect!" Jake grinned. "Maybe I could even help you."

Joey merely scoffed. "I don't think anyone could help me."

"You never know until you try." Jake said crossing his arms. "So what happened?"

Joey sighed. "Well… Yesterday."

/-/-/-/-/-/

"And find Joey finally managed to find me… Someone told us about the engine freezing over so we had no choice but to go to the nearest hotel…" Serenity sighed. "…And that is more or less what happened."

Sabrina and Woodstock stared at the girl with wide eyes and slack jaws what just happened.

"You mean your brother and two guys fought over you like a prize? At Christmas time? In public?" Sabrina said in disbelief.

Serenity nodded with a wince. "Yes…"

Sabrina shook her head slowly before getting up and putting her hands around her roommate.

"Oh, Serenity. No wonder you are so upset at your brother." Sabrina said softly.

Woodstock chirped in sympathy feeling sorry for Serenity.

"And it's not just this time too. Those three are always at each other's throats trying to spend time with me." The brunette sighed.

"You poor dear… You must had these negative feelings bottled up inside of you for so long." Sabrina said. "I could see why you are mad at those guys."

"Oh, Sabrina…"

The blonde witch patted her friend's back trying to make her feel better. She had never expected that the situation was this bad. Perhaps she was out of her league trying to help her.

"Joey, Tristan, Duke. They all made me so upset." Serenity said sadly.

"Is that why you were so vocal against Dot's uber-crush on Snoopy?" Sabrina asked.

Serenity slowly broke away from the hug and nodded.

"Yes, I don't think should be so forward with her emotions like that." The young girl said sternly. "She should think about Snoopy's feelings."

"Because seeing Snoopy in his predicament reminded him of you." Sabrina frowned.

Serenity nodded her head with a sigh. Sabrina bit her lip wondering what she should do or say.

"That is why I also want to keep away from my brother AND Tristan and Duke." Serenity spoke up. "However, considering we are still in the same hotel, it is impossible."

"Serenity, I know that you have every right to be mad at your brother but don't you think you should put away your anger? I mean considering the situation and all." Sabrina pointed out.

The brunette bit her lip as she looked down at the ground.

"I know… But he just makes me so angry…" Serenity said sadly. "Sometimes I think he sees me more than a prize than a sister."

"Hey, now, don't say things like that." Sabrina scolded.

"Even still, I think it is true. He also gets protective when a boy seeks interest in me." Serenity said. "While sometimes I think it was out of love, sometimes I think it was about pride of ownership."

"Serenity, why would anyone treat their sibling as if they were a trophy?" Sabrina asked.

The young woman looked down at the ground when she was asked this.

"Look, if you feel that strongly about it, you should confront him." Sabrina shrugged.

"Do you really think so?" Serenity asked looking up.

"But of course! If you don't want your brother from acting like an overprotective jerk again, you gotta set some ground rules with him." Sabrina said.

"Ground rules?" Serenity asked confused.

"Yeah. It is like having an overbearing boyfriend." Sabrina nodded. "If you truly love him and want to be with him, you need to give his constrictions."

Serenity blinked twice before looking down at the ground.

"You are right. I guess I always just sit back and just try to get them to stop." She sighed. "The fight at the Christmas tree was not only their faults but mine as well."

"Now hold on. I never said…" Sabrina started.

"But it's true. I did nothing to stop the fights but try to get them to stop and cry." Serenity said. "And as I just stood at the sidelines, the fights got worse."

Sabrina sighed before putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Well, there is still a chance to make up for it."

Serenity pondered the matter wondering what she should do. At least she was mad at her brother and his friends for acting like a bunch of jerks back at the Christmas tree but then she realized that she too was also to blame.

"I… I just need some time to think." She said.

"I understand. Remember, until we go home, I am here for you." Sabrina offered.

Serenity gave a small smile. "Thank you, Sabrina. You too, Woodstock."

The yellow bird chirped happily after being praised making Sabrina giggle.

/-/-/-/-/-/

"…And after Serenity finally knew where her room was, she been avoiding me ever since." Joey said with a sigh.

Jake stared at Joey with wide eyes after what he just said.

"Whoa… Mega-harsh…" The Asian said slowly.

"Perhaps… But I did deserved it." Joey said shaking his head. "The entire time I been arguing with Tristan and Duke, I neglected about how Serenity might be feeling at the time."

"Well, to be fair, you do have a right to get mad at those two for trying to get friendly like that." Jake shrugged.

"Even still, I made my sister cry. At Christmas." Joey said holding his face. "I am such a jerk…

Jake frowned as he sighed. "You know… Maybe I can help you and Serenity get back together."

"Oh, yeah. How?" Joey asked with a scoff.

"Um, well… Maybe you could be less over-protective of your sister." Jake suggested.

"But she is all I got!" Joey shouted angrily. "Besides, I KNOW these two! All they wanted to do is to get into her skirt!"

"That's more than you needed to describe, man." Jake said with a look of disgust.

"But it's true! Those two had their eyes on Serenity for a long while!" Joey growled. "I am afraid to leave my little sister with people like that!"

"Dude, calm down!" Jake warned. "Look, I have a pal who is speaking with Serenity as we speak."

Joey turned his head with wide eyes. "WHAT?"

Jake immediately stepped back. "Don't worry. Don't worry."

"Of course I am worried!" Joey growled. "If your pal is anything like you, he made make my sister feel worse about herself!"

Jake winced as he slowly raised a finger.

"She?"

"Huh?" Joey said raising an eyebrow.

"My new pal is a she. A girl." Jake explained. "Her name is Sabrina."

"Sabrina?" Joey asked confused. "Which one?"

"The Teenaged Witch." Jake explained.

"Oh, I see. She seemed like a decent person." Joey mused.

"Look, I will ask Sabrina to see how is Serenity feeling and try to find some way to fix this." Jake said.

Joey blinked twice pondering the situation wondering if she should trust these strangers. After a while, he sighed as he looked downwards. Jake then walked up to him.

"Look, just have faith in us." Jake said. "We want to help you."

"Even if we never met before?" Joey asked.

"Of course! You totally don't need a reason to help people!" Jake said with a grin.

Joey blinked twice upon hearing this. He then sighed again.

"Thank you, Jake." The blonde boy said.

"No prob. Now let's wait for Sabrina to return!" The American Dragon said with a grin.

Joey chuckled a bit. "All right."

/-/-/-/-/-/

Things had definitely gotten awkward ever since they left the gym. Thanks to Snoopy thinking quickly (or not thinking at all) he blurted out that the people that were saying him were on a date. Now the trip to the Christmas tree turned into a triple date. With the obvious one-sided infatuation of Snoopy and Dot but also Lucky and Ally and Bowser and Elphaba as well.

The six people their way to the tree and looked up at the Christmas tree in awe.

"Aw, Snoopy! Isn't it romantic!" Dot said before grabbing Snoopy's arm. Again.

The beagle merely rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Lovey-dovey…"

"Oh, we are SO going to have fun here!" Dot smiled. "Three couples… Under the same tree… At Christmas time…"

"Yeah…" Ally said not looking amused.

"Lovely…" Elphaba sighed.

The two "couples" look at each other still trying to figure out how they got themselves into this mess. Snoopy noticed this and chuckled nervously.

"Um, sorry…" The white-furred dog said.

The four glared down at the dog making him shrank back. Perhaps he should think things out first before shouting them out.

"Ooh, I can't wait to confirm our status as an official couple!" Dot smiled.

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Dot looked at the witch. "Don't you know? This Christmas is an unofficial way of confirming official couples?"

Elphaba blinked twice. "Um… That makes sense."

"Now let me tell you about what would happen after Snoopy and I finished our date here!" Dot grinned.

Everyone immediately shrank back upon hearing this.

"Um, well…" Lucky started. But it was too late.

"Okay, first off, we would organize a wedding here in VG Central since this is where we first met." Dot smiled. "Then, I would have Yakko as the best man. Then, I would have Minerva Mink and Hello Nurse as the bridesmaids! To attract more attention! And I guess Wakko would be the ring bearer if he doesn't eat the ring… Also…"

Everyone winced as they looked at each other wondering what they had gotten themselves into this mess. They were stuck with a very hyperactive and annoying romantic who insisted of being with Snoopy. The beagle in question sighed before looking to the side.

As he did, his eyes widened.

Standing next to the Christmas tree was a snowman. But it was the same snowman he made with everyone yesterday. He and the rest of the gang worked together to make that snowman and here it was still here.

He suddenly realized that he selfishly went off on his own with Woodstock to explore VG Central without going with his old friends. The same people they had went through many trials together. If he gone with them, he and Woodstock would be home nice and warm.

He frowned as he looked at the ground with a sigh.

"…And THAT is just the wedding. The real kicker is the after-party!" Dot grinned.

"Oh, dear… Look at the time." Lucky said looking at an imaginary watch. "Shall we get started?"

Dot's eyes lit up as this. "Oh, yes. Come on, Snoopy!"

The beagle snapped back to reality only to find his arm was once again being dragged away to a part of the area to talk. The four watched them go off before looking nervously at their respective "partner".

"Um, so what do you do now?" Elphaba asked.

"Well, seeing that we are stuck with each other for the day. We might as well get to know each other." Bowser shrugged.

The other three nodded despite they were still unsure about the idea. The two pairs went their separate ways.

Lucky looked over at Ally who had her head down. He frowned seeing her like that. Putting his fist to his mouth, he coughed a couple times.

"Um, Ally?"

"Listen!" The boxer said quickly raising her head. "I am sorry that I got you into this mess!"

Lucky jumped as he stepped back a couple of times. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Settle down! I know that you didn't mean for this to happen."

"Even still, if Snoopy wasn't so hasty with his mouth, none of this would had happen." Ally said crossing her arms.

"Hey, he was stuck with a hyperactive fan-girl." Lucky shrugged. "Being hasty is the only option."

"I guess." Ally sighed.

"So which node are you from again?" Lucky asked.

"Black & Bruised." Ally said.

Lucky raised an eyebrow. "Black & Bruised? I heard that boxing game before."

Ally's eyes widened at this. "Really? I am quite surprised that a few people even heard of it."

"Well, one of my best friends IS a boxer." Lucky shrugged. "He plays a lot of boxing video games."

"Oh, I see." Ally smiled. "Well, it is always good to hear that a fan."

"So I have to ask." Lucky said. "Is Black & Bruised a woman's boxing game or mixed?"

"Mixed. Just because woman usually have frailer bodies compared to men, doesn't mean we are weaker!" Ally said holding up a fist.

"Whoa, whoa! I never said anything of the sort!" Lucky reassured. "In fact, they are a lot of women in my node that could fight."

"Oh, you are from the King Of Fighters node, right?" Ally said. "The first one, right?"

"That's right." Lucky sighed. "And so far… Last one excluding dream matches."

Ally raised an eyebrow. "Why? How come you didn't appeared in later games?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Lucky shrugged. "They said that our fighting style is unoriginal."

"Seriously? What do you fight with?" Ally asked.

"Well, I fight with karate and using a basketball as a projectile." Lucky said.

Ally blinked twice at this. "Okay, obscure, yes. Unorthodox, definitely. Unoriginal, heck no!"

"Thank you." Lucky sighed. "I just don't see what is the problem with my fighting style."

"Maybe because it is out of hatred." Ally reasoned. "After all, the first person to fight using basketball skills is Sha…"

"…Anyway." Lucky said quickly. "I think we have a lot of potential to be regulars in the KOF series. Our move-sets may be iffy in terms of controlling us but we could be real powerhouses if given the right touch."

"Maybe it is because you guys are not pretty-boys who wield flames." Ally frowned.

"Ugh… Couldn't be more true." Lucky sighed.

"I kinda know how you feel." Ally said shaking her head. "Our node is full of boxers that are full of personality. If somebody gave us a second chance, we could be decently popular with the fans."

"Bummer. Is that you hang out here sometimes?" Lucky asked.

"Yeah, seeing that we won't be getting work anytime soon, might as well stay here." Ally shrugged. "Besides, considering most of the people who live in my node, I am more happier here."

Lucky raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, some people like my brother, Kid USA and Maiaguru are okay but most of the cast took up boxing for selfish reasons." Ally sighed. "One of the biggest examples is that spoiled airhead, Janet and that pompous jerk, Royal Pain."

"While I don't know for certain if some of the people back in my node are worse but we got a few annoying people too." Lucky shrugged. "Besides, some of my closest friends are here."

"Yeah, same here." Ally nodded with a chuckle.

Bowser and Elphaba were silent the entire time. They refused to look at each other for the time being. Bowser sighed as he looked at Elphaba.

"So… What about those Packers?" Bowser asked.

Elphaba glared up at the Koopa before looking away putting her nose in the air. Bowser frowned as he hang his head.

"Look, I needed to find someone to "date" and you was the only choice." Bowser said.

Elphaba turned to him sharply. "Even still, please be more considerate before saying things like that!"

"Hey, if you want to grill someone for speaking before thinking, burn that beagle!" Bowser growled.

Elphaba glared at the Koopa before letting out a small sigh.

"Look, I am sorry all right." Bowser frowned. "I never meant for this to turn out this way."

"It's all right." Elphaba said. "Besides, it is not like we are actually going out."

Bowser nodded. "Well, seeing that we are here, I have something to ask."

"Um, sure?" Elphaba asked.

"How come you are much nicer than in the Wizard of Oz?" Bowser asked.

Elphaba let out a sigh. "Because I am from Wicked, a prequel to the story."

Bowser raised an eyebrow at this. "Really?"

"Yes. But everything is a long story though." Elphaba sighed.

"So you WASN'T killed off for good?" Bowser asked.

"If you mean after being dumped water all over me than you are gravely mistaken." Elphaba said narrowing her eyes. "It was just a silly rumour somebody made up about me when I was known as the infamous Wicked Witch Of The West."

"Ah, I see." Bowser grinned.

"I could ask you the same thing about being more nicer than in your franchise." Elphaba said with a raised eyebrow.

Bowser sighed before he shrugged. "I must admit, I wasn't always like this. It was only after I made a couple of friends here before I mellowed out."

"Really, who?" Elphaba asked.

"Roxas and Namine from the Kingdom Hearts node." Bowser pointed out.

Elphaba's eyes widened at this. "That's a surprising pair you made friends with."

Bowser chuckled at this. "Heh, truth. But I guess that is why people always go to VG Central so much. To make a lot of new friends."

Elphaba nodded. "Yes. That is why I came here."

The witch then sighed as she looked at the ground.

"But all of my friends and back home safe and sound." She said.

"Hey, don't worry. You still got us!" Bowser grinned. "And like they said, it is only for a few days."

"I guess so…" Elphaba nodded.

"Still, I hope that they fix the engine soon." Bowser mused. "I am the only one who could get my children to calm down but even then I still have trouble controlling them."

Elphaba giggled at this. "Must be tough being a father AND a villain."

"You could say that again." Bowser chuckled.

Dot hummed happily as she rested her head against the arm of Snoopy getting close to him.

"Oh, Snoopy! Words cannot describe how much I am having fun!" Dot grinned.

"And words cannot describe how it is the completely opposite for me!" Snoopy muttered.

Dot immediately looked up. "So why don't you tell me about yourself?"

Snoopy raised an eyebrow before sighing. "All right. I used to live on a Puppy Farm with seven other siblings."

"Really? Do they all look like you?" Dot asked.

"Well, kinda seeing that we are all beagles." Snoopy shrugged. "But there ARE some differences. My brother, Spike is as thin as a toothpick while my other brother, Olaf is rotund."

"But you… You have the perfect body." Dot said with a seductive smirk.

Snoopy gulped nervously at this. "Please don't look at me when making that face."

"Ooh… Want to do it AFTER the wedding?" Dot asked with a smirk.

Snoopy's ears shot up in the air when he heard this.

"What do you mean?" He asked in disbelief.

"Aww… Snoopy. Such the pure soul!" Dot said with a wink.

The dog grunted in disgust upon hearing those words. Now he knew how Schroeder and Linus felt.

No, even Lucy and Sally weren't even this clingy.

"So we have a lot in common. We have more than one siblings. We are both cute and sexy. AND we are from old shows!" Dot smiled. "We are perfect for each other!"

"Really? I think otherwise." Snoopy growled.

"I wish that our friends could see us now!" Dot grinned. "Won't they be surprised that our love is true like blue?"

Snoopy paused before looking down at the ground with a deep sigh.

"I bet they don't even care." The beagle muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Dot said confused. "Of course they would care!"

Snoopy let out a small sigh. "I don't think they even care that we are stuck here."

Dot blinked twice at this getting more confused by Snoopy's words.

"Okay, what's wrong?" The Warner Sister asked. "I thought the token emo of your franchise was Charlie Brown."

Snoopy then sighed looking down. "Nothing, I guess. But maybe karma."

Dot tilted her head in confusion. "Karma? Okay, now you are speaking no sense."

"I just realized how much I took everyone for granted." Snoopy said.

"Everyone?" Dot asked.

"The rest of the gang. Charlie Brown, Linus… Everyone." Snoopy nodded. "I just left them and explored the place on my own telling them to leave without me."

"How come?" Dot asked.

"Because… I rarely go with the kids. I usually go off of my own." Snoopy said. "I rarely help them with anything. What I did yesterday was probably the last straw for everyone's backs. After I had finally managed to talk, I didn't spent time with any of them."

"How could you be so sure?" Dot asked.

"I just know…" Snoopy lamented.

Dot frowned not happy that her crush was like this. He seemed upset because he felt nobody back home missed him.

"But they HAVE to be worried about you!" Dot exclaimed.

"Perhaps but either way, they would think that this is fitting punishment for me not going with them and they would be right." Snoopy sighed.

Dot bit her lip wondering what she should do. She was one of the first times she or her brothers thought about something this serious. Usually random thought would had came up in her mind.

Suddenly, a light bulb appeared over her. Raising her head, she used her hand to turn it off.

"Snoopy…" Dot said.

"Yes…?" The beagle said still feeling down about himself.

"You used to be known by a lot of different aliases, right?" Dot asked.

"Um, yeah?" Snoopy said turning his head.

Dot couldn't help but grin. "Do you have any plans tonight?"

"Um… Aside from being dragged halfway across the city by you? No." Snoopy said.

"Perfect!" Dot grinned. "Sorry, hon! Love you but I am afraid that our date would have to be stalled for a while!"

"Um, Dot, what are you intending to do?" Snoopy asked.

The young-looking girl smirked as she winked.

"It's… A… Surprise!"

With that, she ran off leaving a trail of dust behind with Snoopy looking stunned.

"Dot! DOT!" The dog shouted.

"Whoa! What was that right now?"

Snoopy turned around to see Lucky, Ally, Bowser and Elphaba walking off.

"She said something she had a surprise ready for me tonight and ran off." Snoopy said looking at Lucky who said it.

"Oh, dear… That can't be good." Elphaba frowned.

"Why? Mission Accomplished for the day, right?" Bowser asked. "I mean, Snoopy is free from Dot for the rest of the afternoon."

"Yeah but is it worth a surprise from one of the WARNER BROTHERS?" Ally asked.

Bowser's pupils shrank. "Whoa boy…"

Snoopy frowned as he looked at the dust trail made by Dot slowly disappearing. He shook his head.

"This evening is NOT going to go well."

There's Chapter 8! Review away!


	9. A Bloody Edge's Heart

Here's Chapter 9! Here we actually see more of a certain character. Enjoy!

Jake had told Joey that Sabrina would meet back in the lobby so the two teenaged boys sat on a bench waiting with their arms crossed.

"She said that she and Woodstock would be back soon." Jake mused.

"If you say so…" Joey said shrugging his shoulders.

Suddenly, the two boys heard footsteps coming into the lobby. Looking up, they both saw Sabrina (with Woodstock still sitting on her shoulder) making their way over. Jake immediately brightened up.

"Oh, there they are now!" Jake grinned as he stood up.

"Hey, Jake. How did things went with Joey?" Sabrina asked walking over.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" The blond man said getting up.

"Oh, he came with you." Sabrina said.

"Totally. So is there anything worthwhile that you need to tell us?" Jake asked.

Sabrina nodded as she crossed her arms.

"First of all, Joey, you need to control your over-protective brother instincts." She said sternly. "Serenity had that this is the cause of many fights between you, Tristan and Duke."

The teenager looked down at the ground knowing that she was right.

"I know… But she is all I got for family." Joey sighed.

"Even still, you should behave. Anyway, I think I gotten Serenity to forgive me but I think you should give her time."

"Thanks…" Joey said.

"See? Things are looking up already!" Jake grinned.

"Yeah, I guess." Joey said with a small smile. "Thanks, guys."

"No problem! We hate seeing people like this!" Sabrina smiled.

"Hey, Jake! Sabrina! Woodstock!"

The three teenagers turned their heads to see Snoopy walking inside of the hotel with the rest of the group behind him.

"Oh, Snoopy! There you are!" Sabrina asked.

"So how was your date?" Jake asked with a grin.

Snoopy immediately snarled at this. "Still as a smooth talker as ever, aren't we?"

"You could say that again." Sabrina said rolling her eyes.

"Yo!" Jake said before looking down.

Meanwhile, Woodstock flapped his wings flying off of Sabrina's shoulder and towards Snoopy. However, he did so in his usual drunken-like state. Everyone watched as he flew in loop-de-loops. Snoopy ran over as he caught his friend.

"Still as clumsy with flying as always?" Snoopy said with a smirk. "Thank you guys for looking after Woodstock."

"No prob. It been fun!" Jake grinned. "So… Who are your buds?"

"Oh, right." Snoopy said before he coughed. " Lucky Glauber from the King Of Fighters, Bowser from Mario, Ally Gator from Black & Bruised and Elphaba from Wicked."

Sabrina nodded her head. "I actually met Lucky and Bowser before."Snoopy then turned to the others. "And this is Sabrina from Sabrina the Teenaged Witch, Jake Long from American Dragon and…"

The beagle then looked at Joey with a raised eyebrow.

"Um, who are you again?" Snoopy asked.

"Joey. Joey Wheeler from Yugioh." The teenager said.

Woodstock chirped up.

"Oh, I can't forgot about Woodstock who is of course from the same node as me." Snoopy smirked.

"Yo! It is a pleasure to meet ya all, my homes!" Jake grinned.

Elphaba blinked twice at this. "Um, what did he said?"

Sabrina merely rolled her eyes. "Please speak English, Jake."

"Oy…" Jake said looking at the ground.

"So where is Dot?" Sabrina asked looking around. "You had finally escaped her?"

"I wish!" Snoopy scoffed.

"Why? What happened?" Sabrina asked.

"Apparently, Dot spared Snoopy for the day to prepare a "surprise"." Ally said shaking her head.

Jake and Sabrina looked at each other not liking the sound of that.

"A surprise?" Jake asked.

"Yeah." Snoopy sighed.

"Dot?" Joey asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The Warner sister from Animaniacs." Snoopy said.

"Ouch." Joey winced.

"That is why I came back to the hotel. To hide out for the night." Snoopy said.

"Um, hate to be a Negative Ned but wouldn't she just find you, anyway?" Joey asked. "She has… I don't know what she has but whatever it is, it definitely helps find her targets."

"Great…" Snoopy sighed.

"Hey! Come on, yo!" Jake reassured. "Maybe it could be good."

"And do unicorns live in your world, Jake?"

Everyone's eyes widened before they turned around to see Ragna walking over.

Jake growled. "Well, joke's on you, Raggy because unicorns DO live in my world."

"Raggy? Who the heck is he? Is he a new Devil May Cry character?" Bowser asked scratching his head. "Because if you didn't tell me his name, I could had sworn it was Dante."

Ragna's eyebrow started to twitch as he growled.

"My name is not Raggy, it is Ragna The Bloodedge!" The white-haired man snapped.

Bowser's eyes widened at this. "Oh, right! Now I recognize you! Good thing, too! I wanted to ask you something."

Ragna let out a big sigh. "What is it?"

"Are you the main character of your series?" Bowser asked.

Ragna blinked twice at this. "Um, yeah?"

"Then, how come you have such a lame defence, man? I thought main characters from fighting games are supposed to be balanced!" Bowser snapped. "Seriously, man, do some push-ups!"

Everyone stared at Bowser with wide eyes and slack jaws. Ragna almost dropped his sword onto the ground in shock. Jake then turned to his roommate.

"Now that I think about, it IS very easy to bring down your health in Blazblue." Jake said.

Ragna immediately tightened the grip on his sword as he clenched his teeth. He then looked back and forth between the two of them.

"All right! Let's see how YOUR defences are!" He snapped.

Jake immediately stepped back not liking where this was going. Bowser on the other hand smirked as he crossed his arms.

"Are you kidding? The defence of my shell will make your sword look like a butter-knife!" The Koopa King taunted.

"Wanna put your money where your mouth is?" Ragna growled stepping over to Bowser.

However, as he did so, Ally walked up between them and swung her fists clocking Ragna in the face and Bowser in the stomach. The two then staggered back holding their respective places where they been struck.

"Behave, you idiots! To say this is not the time and place for this is an understatement!" Ally scolded.

"Hey! He was the one to raised his weapon first!" Bowser wheezed trying to get his wind back.

"How come you have a lame defence, man?" Ragna repeated rubbing his chin. "Those are fighting words if I ever heard them!"

"All right! Ally's right." Lucky said stepping forward. "This is Christmas time and I don't think the hotel manager would take kindly to having their lobby turned into a fight arena."

The two men grumbled under their breaths. Woodstock suddenly then spoke up.

"Yes, we are making a lot of weird new friends since we got here, aren't we?" Snoopy mused.

"Anyway, Jake, are you still meddling into those siblings' business?" Ragna asked.

"Hey! At least we are getting somewhere!" Jake snapped. "No thanks to you!"

Ragna merely rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Like I said, it is their life you are toying with."

Sabrina growled as she stepped forward. "How about I'll turn you into the toad that you are?"

"It's all right, man." Joey said getting everyone's attention. "In fact, they helped me a lot."

"Yeah, unlike you on your Scrooge attitude!" Jake scoffed.

"Yeah, it is not my business." Ragna scoffed. "Now if your party is just like you, I am outta here."

With that, he walked off with a few people glaring at him.

"Lovely man, isn't he?" Sabrina said sarcastically.

"I can't believe I actually asked him to help us." Jake said shaking his head.

"Pfft. Screw him. Besides, we got bigger things to worry about." Ally scoffed.

"Right, like helping the Wheelers siblings!" Sabrina nodded.

"Oh, yeah! About that." Lucky said. "What happened?"

"Well… It is a long story." Joey said hanging his head. "In short, I did something stupid and made my sister mad at me."

"Is that why she was acting like such an emo yesterday?" Bowser asked.

Ally promptly punched him in the stomach. Again.

"I swear… Learn some tact!" The boxer growled.

"Ugh! Seriously, woman! How long are you going to treat my stomach like a punching bag?" Bowser growled.

Snoopy chuckled nervously before looking up at Jake. "So how things go?"

"Pretty sweet, actually!" The rapper grinned. "We just need to wait for Serenity to finally be ready to talk to Joey again."

"That is good to hear." Snoopy smiled. "I don't know what I will do if any of my siblings were mad at me."

"So any idea what this "surprise" is?" Jake asked.

"No." Elphaba said shaking her head.

"Nor. Do we want to know." Ally nodded.

"Unfortunately, it is inevitable." Lucky sighed shaking his head.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Ragna grumbled as he made his way down the hallway. He couldn't believe his horrible luck. He was stuck in a hotel full of lunatics and there was nothing he could do about until the engine get fixed.

"I swear, those guys are gritting my last nerves!" He growled. "I mean I have annoying rapper, a smart-mouthed mutt, a goody-goody matchmaker and an overgrown turtle who acts like he knows video games. Ugh, if I knew this was going to happen, I would had never came here!"

With that, the swordsman stormed over to find something to do. He soon walked into another hallway. There, he looked around.

"Hm… Haven't been down this hallway before…" He mused.

He then looked to the left to see a maid pushing a cart that was filled with a cleaning items. He merely shrugged it off.

However, nobody noticed the small bump in the carpet on the hallway.

The maid rolled her cart over the bump with no problem. However, her high-heeled foot was less than lucky. With a shriek, she fell forward accidentally shoving the tray forward rushing down the hall at a dangerous speed.

Ragna's eyes widened in horror as he jumped back nearly avoiding it. He then watched the cart continue to go out of control.

His eyes widened when he saw the cart was heading towards someone who just made their way around the corner. Said person turned to see the incoming cart and their eyes bugged out in horror before bracing for impact.

"DEAD SPIKE!"

Everything then went slow-motion for the person as she continued to keep her eyes shut fearing for the worst. However, after a few minutes, she realized that pain never came to her. Daring to open her eye, she looked ahead.

To find that the cart was completely destroyed with a few burn marks on it. Her eyes widened in surprise. She then collapsed on her knees realizing how close she was to death.

The maid along with a couple of people immediately ran over to the girl to check if she was all right.

"Oh my gosh, lass! Are you all right?"

"That was a close call!"

"I am so terribly sorry! I tripped and pushed the cart out of control!" The maid said looking the most horrified.

Ragna watched the display while lowering his giant sword with a smirk. Being a character from a fighting game really helps sometimes. He then made his way over to make sure that the girl was okay. After coming close enough, he immediately recognized the girl.

It was Serenity.

The brunette blinked twice wiping away tears of fright. "Mr. Bloodedge?"

Ragna raised an eyebrow. "Mr. Bloodedge? Ha, that's a new one. Hey, are you all right?"

"Yes, thanks to you. You saved my life." Serenity said in relief.

"It was no problem." Ragna said before turning to the maid. "I just hope that the maid feels the same way even though I totalled her cart."

The maid quickly shook her head a few times. "No, it is all right. I was the one who let it find out of control in the first place."

Serenity blinked twice. "Um, Mr. Bloodedge?"

"Yeah?" Ragna asked.

"Sorry to be a bother." Serenity apologized.

"Hey, this was all an accident. It was nobody's fault." Ragna shrugged.

"I guess." Serenity said before slowly getting up. "Thank you again for saving me."

"Oy, it is like I said. It was no problem." Ragna shrugged. "Serenity, was it?"

"Right." The brunette said. "I just wish I could make it up to you."

Suddenly, an idea came up in her mind.

"Oh, I know! How about I buy you a drink?" She asked.

"Um, no thank you." Ragna reassured.

"Please, let me make it up to you for saving me." Serenity insisted.

Ragna blinked twice before looking down at the young girl he saved. He then sighed.

"You are going to bug me until you take me, aren't you?" He asked.

"Hey, come on, lad! The girl just wanted to show her appreciation to you!"

"Yeah! Let the girl treat you!"

Ragna looked around at the people in disbelief before sighing in defeat.

"All right, all right!" The mismatched-eyed man cried.

Serenity nodded her head before grabbing Ragna's hand. "Thank you…"

Ragna shook his head. He didn't know why he was complaining anyway. He was about to get a free drink out of it anyway. Besides, maybe he could actually find out how much Jake and Sabrina were actually "helping".

/-/-/-/-/-/

Serenity dragged Ragna into the café where Sabrina had pulled her into this morning. She felt that it was the best place to get a drink.

"This is the hotel's café. My roommate, Sabrina showed me it earlier." Serenity explained.

"Heh. I didn't even know this hotel had one." Ragna smirked.

With that, the two of them walked over to the counter and sat down. The man then turned his head and saw the two.

"Oh, hey. You're that Serenity girl." The man said. "Who is your friend?"

"This is Ragna the Bloodedge from Blazblue." Serenity introduced.

"Oh, yeah. I kinda figured that you was either him or another new character from Devil May Cry." The man shrugged.

Ragna growled with his eyebrow twitching. Serenity saw this and immediately got nervous.

"So… What kind of drink do you want?" Serenity asked quickly.

Ragna sighed letting out all of his anger.

"Just black coffee." The swordsman sighed.

Serenity nodded before looking at the man. "Please, one black coffee."

"Alright then." The man nodded before going to prepare the drink.

"So, how about you tell me a little about your game?" Serenity asked.

"Um, all right? Have you played Guilty Gear before?" Ragna asked.

"Not exactly played but I had watched my friends play it." Serenity shrugged.

"Well, the gameplay is just like that." Ragna nodded. "In fact, some of our designs are based off some of them."

Serenity blinked twice as she tilted her head. "Now that you mention it, you DO look similar to Sol Badguy."

Ragna sighed as he shook his head. "Yeah but I get that I look like Dante a lot more."

"Well, when someone sees a guy with white hair, a red coat and a giant sword, they immediately think of Dante." Serenity shrugged.

"I could assure you. I don't need you to tell me that." Ragna sighed.

"Well, I don't think people should come down on you just because of your look." Serenity shrugged.

"I guess…" Ragna grumbled.

Then, the man returned with the coffee. "Here you are, sir."

"Thanks…" Ragna said accepting the cup before looking at Serenity. "Anyway, I actually have something to ask you."

The brunette blinked twice. "Um, okay?"

"Have… Anyone been bugging you recently?" Ragna asked.

Serenity blinked twice at this. "Um, what do you mean?"

"Like after you checked into the hotel with your brother, anyone been bothering you?" Ragna shrugged.

Serenity raised an eyebrow. "No. So far everyone had been nice to me. No one had bothered me."

"I see." Ragna sighed before taking a drink of his coffee.

After taking a big gulp, he put it back down with a sigh.

"Well, how is it?" Serenity asked.

"It is good." Ragna nodded. "You know, you didn't really had to do that for me."

"But you saved my life. I have to return the favour." Serenity said shaking her head.

Ragna sighed. "If you say so."

"Hey, going back on the subject, why do you think someone is bothering me?" Serenity asked.

"Well… It is kinda hard to explain." Ragna mused.

"Well, nobody is bothering me. In fact, I feel a little better than I was before checking into the hotel!" Serenity smiled.

"Seriously?" Ragna asked.

"Yeah. Especially my roommate, Sabrina!" Serenity smiled.

Ragna raised an eyebrow. Maybe what Sabrina and Jake were doing wasn't a lost cause after all. He had thought that the two teenagers would do and say something stupid that would make the relationship between Sabrina and Jake worse.

"However…"

Ragna immediately looked up. "Yes?"

"There is Jake. I know that he was trying to bring up everyone's spirits, he scares me." Serenity said.

Ragna blinked twice. "Scare?"

"It is just the way he talks. It is like he is from another timeline." Serenity said.

"Or another world." Ragna chuckled. "Don't worry, I can assure that guy is harmless. For the most part."

"Oh, yeah. You are his roommate, right?" Serenity asked.

"Unfortunately." Ragna said rolling his eyes. "I am also stuck with Snoopy and Woodstock."

"Oh yeah. Cute little guys, aren't they?" Serenity smiled.

"Yeah, I guess…" Ragna mused.

"Why did you say that?" Serenity asked. "They both seemed nice."

"Yeah, but they are also snarky." Ragna said rolling his head.

"Snarky?" Serenity asked. "They certainly don't act that way to me."

Ragna let out a deep sigh deciding not to press the matter forward.

"Besides, you have to sympathize with him." Serenity said.

Ragna raised an eyebrow. "Come again?"

"This is his first time in VG Central." Serenity sighed. "And yet he is stuck here thanks to the engine freezing over. Plus, he has a clingy fan-girl going after him."

"Yeah, I kinda know how that feel." Ragna said in disgust.

"Why? You have someone who constantly tried to get your full attraction not caring about whose feelings they hurt? Even yours?" Serenity asked.

"Yeah. But let's just keep it at that." Ragna said remembering Nu-13.

"I could see why…" Serenity mused.

Ragna raised an eyebrow. "You seemed to know about this kind of thing just as well as I do."

Serenity's eyes widened before looking down.

"Hey, if you don't want to tell me, then it is your own business." Ragna said.

"I see." Serenity nodded. "I just hope he would be all right."

"Same here." Ragna shrugged.

"You know, you are much nicer than I been told." Serenity said.

Ragna merely shrugged. "I guess there are less annoying people here. Most of my nodal companions tick me off."

Serenity blinked twice looking perplexed. Ragna noticed this and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" The red-clad man asked.

Serenity immediately chuckled nervously. "Nothing. Nothing!"

Ragna cast the girl a suspicious look. However, he then shrugged it off before going back to drinking his coffee. Serenity sighed in relief. She don't know what will happen if Ragna find out what Sabrina said about him behind his back.

/-/-/-/-/-/

"Whoa! What happened there?"

The large party which included Snoopy watched in awe as they watched a destroyed cart got pushed away on a larger cart. The man pushing the cart stopped to looked at the people.

"Just the remains from a would-be accident." He said.

"Say wha?" Jake asked tilting his head.

"Apparently there was an accident in a hallway. A young girl nearly got crushed by a cleaning cart." The man explained.

Sabrina gasped as she put her hands to her mouth. "Is she okay?"

"From what I heard yes. A young man literally destroyed the cart before it could kill her." The man said.

Bowser's eyes widened. "Seriously? Man, whoever he was, he must had been tough!"

"I say." The man nodded. "In the end, the only thing that was damaged from the cart. And considering that the damage could had worse."

"Agreed." Lucky nodded. "The important thing is that poor girl is safe."

"Right. Now if you excuse me, this thing is going to the scrap heap." The man said.

With that, he walked off pushing the cart away.

"Man, that guy sure did a number on that thing." Bowser mused.

"At least it was to save an innocent girl." Elphaba shrugged.

"Oh, excuse me?"

Everyone turned around to see two men walking over.

"Are you Snoopy?" One of them asked looking down at the beagle in-question.

"Um, yes, I am he." He nodded.

"Could we have a small word with you?" The other one asked with a gesturing finger.

Snoopy looked back and forth between the two men not liking where this was going.

"Um, all right." Snoopy nodded. "Can I bring my friend, Woodstock?"

"Um, sorry. But this has to be a private conversation." The first man explained.

"Private? What? What is going on?" Joey asked not liking the sound of this.

"We are just trying to figure out something and Snoopy may help us with that." The second man said.

Snoopy blinked twice before looking down at Woodstock who was looking back at him with a worried look.

"Don't worry…" The beagle said before looking up at Lucky. "Lucky, I am sorry but could you…?"

The basketball player shook his head. "Say no more, man."

With that, he crouched down to Snoopy's level and held out his hand. Woodstock looked down at the hand before looking back and forth between his friends. With a nervous sigh, he leaped onto Lucky's hand.

"There, there." Lucky said as he gently stroked Woodstock's head with his finger.

Snoopy then looked at the men. "All right. I am here. Let's go."

"Good. Please step this way, sir." The first man nodded.

With that, the two men walked off with Snoopy walking off after them. But not before casting his new friends a look to see them looking concerned.

"What do you think is up?" Bowser asked.

"I don't know." Ally said crossing her arms. "But there is no way it could be good."

Woodstock looked down at his feet as Lucky stroked his head.

The two men led Snoopy over to a door. The first man grabbed the knob and turned it allowing the door to open. The two then stared at the beagle.

"Get in." The second man instructed.

Snoopy gulped nervously before he walked into the room in pitch darkness. Suddenly, the light was turned on to reveal it was quite small. There was only a table and a few chairs lying around.

"Um, where am I?" The beagle asked.

"In the interrogation room." The first man explained. "It is used in case we have fighting tournament being held in VG Central where villains are invited."

"Villains being villains cannot afford to be trusted so this room is held in case of suspicious behaviour." The second man added.

Snoopy's eyes widened at this. An interrogation room? Why would he be brought in here of all places? Did he do something wrong?

"Mr. Snoopy, please take a seat." The first man instructed.

"Um, all right." The dog said before walking over to a chair. He then climbed onto it before sitting down.

The two men both grabbed a chair of their own and walked over to the opposite side of the table. They both then sat down.

The three then stared each other down. Snoopy gulped nervously not liking the atmosphere. It was just like one of those interrogations on cop shows and they knew that those things never end well.

"Um, so? Care to tell me who are you guys?" Snoopy asked.

The first man nodded. "We are the VG Central police."

Snoopy's eyes widened at this. "Police? Why would the police come see me?"

"To answer a few questions." The second man said sternly.

"Um, all right." Snoopy said.

"First of all, tell us everything that happened to you yesterday." The first man instructed.

"Um, okay." Snoopy said before taking a deep breath.

The beagle had told the two men everything that had happened yesterday. From why they wanted to go to VG Central to the first place to meeting Dot to checking into the hotel."

"And then we went to sleep for the night." Snoopy explained.

"I see…" The first man nodded. "So you didn't even bother looking for the board you hi-jacked after you lost it?"

"Hey! I was too busy trying to avoid a crazy fan-girl AND three angry birds!" Snoopy insisted. "I had no time to look for it.""

"Uh-huh." The second man said. "Do you exactly remember where the brick wall was after you flew over it."

"Um, no." Snoopy said shaking his head. "It IS my first time here, of course."

The two men looked at each other with raised eyebrows. Snoopy gulped nervously wondering what was going on.

"So let me get this straight." The first man said. "You sent a board flying over the brick wall just like that?"

"Um, yes?" Snoopy said.

The second man nodded his head. "Do you know why you are here?"

"I was actually hoping that you would tell me." Snoopy nodded.

"Well, we had been trying to figure out who vandalized the engine." The second man said crossing his arms.

Snoopy's eyes widened at this. "Ah, I see. Because you are asking around to see who did it."

"Yes. But there is another reason. We talked to one of the suspects today." The first man said. "She was your so-called fan-girl."

Snoopy's pupils shrank before he slapped his forehead in exasperation.

"I should had known!" The beagle groaned. "That lunatic is behind it, wasn't she?"

"Actually, no." The first man said.

"Huh?" Snoopy asked looking up.

"We talked to her today." The second man said before pausing. "Or at least TRY to talk to her.

"Anyway, she told us that the engine was like that when she got there and she never did anything to it." The first man explained. "Even though she was coming from the area the engine was."

"Oh, really?" Snoopy asked.

"Yes, apparently she was trying to look for YOU." The first man said.

Snoopy's eyes widened to the fullest. "I beg your pardon?"

"It is just as he said. Dot told us that she was at the engine trying to look for you." The second man pointed out. "And she noticed that the engine looked damaged after she landed."

Snoopy's eyes widened as everything started to flashback to him. When he was riding the board he stole over the ramp, he quickly flew away and ditched the board all together. However, as he did so, he heard a strange noise. It wasn't like the slight crunching of snow, it was more like a metallic clang. The two men sighed seeing this.

"Look, we didn't dragged you here to arrest you." The first man said. "We can see you had no intention of causing mischief…"

With that, he sighed.

"…But Mr. Snoopy, you are the one who vandalized the engine."

There's Chapter 9! Oh noes! A cliff-hanger! Review away!


	10. I Ruined Everything

Here's Chapter 10! Sorry it took so long… Again! Enjoy.

Snoopy sat in his seat allowing for the news to sink in. It was him. It was him who damaged the engine. It was him who made all the trains stop working. And it was him who could have spoiled a lot of people's Christmas.

The two cops looked down at the beagle in concerned.

"Um, Mr. Snoopy?" The first cop asked.

The white-furred dog then looked down. "Are… Are you going to arrest me?"

"No. We could easily see that this was an accident." The second cop said. "Besides, it would be cold to do this at Christmas time."

"We only wanted to know the truth in case some delinquent did it on purpose." The first cop shrugged. "Now that we learned everything we need, you are free to go."

Snoopy blinked twice still stunned by the news. He couldn't believe his actions caused so much harm.

"Um, sir?" The first cop said concerned. "It was just an accident."

"I know… But still." Snoopy said getting up.

He then walked over to the door with the two cops feeling sorry for him. He then opened the door and walked out.

"There he is!"

Snoopy's eyes widened before turning his head. He then saw everyone was looking concerned.

"Everyone…" Snoopy said.

"Snoopy, what happened?" Sabrina asked.

The beagle winced before looking away. "Nothing."

"Oh, that was not nothing!" Ally said putting her hands on her hips.

"Snoopy, what is wrong?" Elphaba asked concerned.

The beagle then looked away as the two cops walked on. Seeing this made Joey narrowed his eyes.

"Hey!" The blonde man said getting the two's attention. "What did you do to Snoopy?"

"Huh?" The first one asked.

"You heard me." Joey said stepping forward and getting in their faces. "What did you do to Snoopy? I swear, if you touched a hair on his little head."

"Joey, it is all right." The canine sighed.

The duelist then looked down at Snoopy. "Well, something is definitely not all right."

"Yeah. What happened?" Ally asked said looking at the cops.

The two men frowned as they looked at each other wondering if they should tell them.

"Um, well." The first cop started.

Bowser narrowed his eyes. "A man who doesn't know what he is saying deserves death."

"Bowser, please…" Elphaba whispered.

"It's all right…"

Everyone looked down at Snoopy.

"Everyone should have a right to know…" The white-furred man said slowly. "…Of my sins…"

"Sins? Snoop Dogg, what are you on about?" Jake asked with a raised eyebrow.

Snoopy let out a deep sigh. Time to face the music.

/-/-/-/-/-/

After finishing their drinks, Ragna and Serenity decided to walk down the hall together while talking stuff from their node. However, whenever Serenity had reached a subject concerning her brother, Tristan and Duke, she immediately changed the subject. Ragna merely shrugged it off having a good idea why.

"So that is why you have mismatched eyes?" Serenity said in awe.

"Yeah, I never really paid any attention to the details though." Ragna shrugged.

"I still think having mismatched eyes are kind of neat." Serenity smiled.

"If you say so…" Ragna shrugged. "But…"

"Aw, come on! Have a heart!"

The two's eyes widened at this before finding out it came from behind the hall. They both made their way over out of curiosity to see Dot arguing with the manager.

"I am sorry, Miss Warner but no means no." The manager said shaking his head.

"But how could you say no at Christmas time?" Dot asked with puppy-dog eyes.

Ragna rolled his eyes at this. "Oh, great. It's Snoopy's fiancée."

"Look, Miss Warner. It's not that I don't WANT to do it but with the over-crowdedness of the hotels due to the engine freezing over, nearly most of our staff had to work most of their time to try to keep the refugees content." The manager sighed.

"Well, who said we need the staff to do it?" Dot countered. "I could get whoever is stuck in the hotel to help me!"

"Do you honestly think they would actually go along with this?" The manager asked.

"Of course! Who could refuse such an awesome idea like this?" Dot smiled.

The manager blinked twice before sighing. The combination of reason and Warner Brothers was similar to oil and water. He then looked down only to be slack-jawed.

With her winter clothes, she was wearing a thick blonde hair, thick lipstick and thick glasses.

"Look, what are you saving that room for? You're not even using it!" Dot said in a deep voice crossing her arms. "You're not going to use it! Then, let me borrow it!"

The manager stood stunned at this. "Um… And who are you supposed to be?"

"I am Kelly. Seeker of shoes. Hater of text message break-ups and always-say-noer to booty calls." Dot said putting her hands on her hips.

The manager blinked twice before shaking his head.

Dot sighed as she took off her wig. "Aw, come on. I think this is a great way to treat your guests."

"Technically, they are refugees." The manager said.

"Whatever. Same diff." Dot shrugged.

"Look, even if I give the go-ahead, we still don't have some of the items you want." The manager warned.

Dot sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"Good help is so hard to find these days." The Warner Sister frowned. "Look, just let me have the room and I could get the items."

The manager put his finger to his chin. "I dunno…"

"Or…"

The manager looked to see Dot smirking evilly.

"I could just spend some time with you as my new best friend." She said.

The manager's eyes widened in horror knowing exactly what usually happened to a "best friend" to the Warners.

"…Just let me see if there are any employees available. If I don't, you have to find help on your own." He said quickly.

"Tough but fair." Dot smirked. "Glad you see it my way."

The manager sighed as he walked away shaking his head. Ragna and Serenity watched looking a little freaked out.

"I SO don't envy Snoopy." Ragna said shaking his head.

Suddenly, Dot turned her head to see the two making them jump.

"Oh, crud! We have been spotted!" Ragna cringed.

Dot gave a seductive smirk before running forward. More liked zoomed forward in front of them startling them.

"Helloooooo!" Dot sang.

"Goodbye." Ragna said before gently grabbing Serenity's shoulders and was about to walk off.

"Hey, wait! I need your help!" Dot said.

"Help? With what?" Ragna asked turning his head.

"Well, you see I have a little surprise for Snoopy and I need as much help as I could get." Dot said.

"We heard about it." Ragna said narrowing his eyes. "But you can just forget it!"

Dot frowned at this. "But why not?"

"Because you are one of the most craziest people I ever met!" Ragna snapped. "And considering who I had to deal with in my node, that is really saying something!"

Dot put her hands on her cheeks. "Aw… Flattener."

"That is NOT a compliment!" Ragna yelled.

"Dot, I am sorry but I have to refuse too." Serenity frowned. "For all we know, your surprise could be a giant wedding."

"What? Don't you love weddings?" Dot pouted.

"I know. When both parties agreed to it." Serenity pointed out. "You had been nothing but forward with Snoopy ever since you met and it is clear to see that Snoopy doesn't like it one bit."

Dot gasped as she put her hand on her heart. "How could you say that? We were met to be!"

"Are you? Have you ever considered Snoopy's feelings?" Serenity asked.

"Of course! That is why I am having this surprise!" Dot smirked.

"That does NOT make me feel any better." Serenity frowned.

"Look, he is just being shy." Dot winked.

"All right, Juliet. How about you actually ASK the mutt how he feels?" Ragna asked crossing his arms.

"That is a splendid idea, Ragna!" Serenity smiled before turning to Dot. "How about you ask him and actually find out how his feelings are towards you?"

The black-furred girl blinked twice before pausing in thought. Ragna raised an eyebrow while Serenity hoped that she would go along with it.

Dot then nodded. "All right. First, I'll give the surprise. THEN, I'll ask him. After all, if anything. This would definitely confirm whether he likes me or not."

"More or less." Ragna said looking to the side.

"Anyway, I need all the help I could get." Dot said.

Serenity bit her lip before looking at Ragna.

"What do you think?" Serenity asked.

"I'll say no. I don't want anything to do with her." Ragna scolded.

"But Ragna… This is your roommate!" Dot scolded.

"Barely know him." The swordsman said quickly.

Dot pouted. "No wonder people kept mistaking you for Dante. Everyone wants to forget you."

This struck a nerve on Ragna as he readied his sword. "Care to repeat that?"

Serenity ran in front of the white-haired man and held her arms out. "Ragna, please!"

Ragna growled before calming down. "Look, why is it so important for us to help?"

"Well, I am happy with any kind of help really." Dot shrugged. "Even though you DO have a lame defence and your friend got noodle arms."

Ragna's eyebrow started to twitch. "Again with my defence."

Serenity on the other hand looked at her arms. "Am I really that skinny?"

Ragna looked his eyes at this. "Serenity, don't listen to this nut. Your figure is perfect."

The brunette immediately blushed before looking away holding her face. Ragna raised a confused eyebrow. Dot on the other gave a thoughtful smirk.

"All right. You win. If you don't wanna help, don't." Dot said rolling her eyes.

Ragna and Serenity turned to the Warner Sister looking surprised at this.

"However, could you two at least come to the surprise?" Dot begged.

Ragna raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Oh, I just want an audience." Dot said putting her hands behind her back.

The two looked at each other before looking at the girl.

"All right. We will come." Serenity said. "I just hope you don't have something over-the-top."

"Oh, darling, please. Why would you think I would think something like that?" Dot asked sweetly.

"Because you're you." Nearly everyone in the hallway said.

Dot growled as she looked around. "Shut up, extras!"

Serenity chuckled nervously before looking at Ragna. "How about you, Ragna?"

The white-haired man just sighed. "Pfft. Fine. Don't have anything better to do?"

Dot couldn't help but smirk. This night was going to go perfectly. She felt that Snoopy must be shivering excitement right now.

/-/-/-/-/-/

That was EXACTLY the opposite of how Snoopy was feeling right now. He was overwhelmed with so many negative moments. Guilt, sadness, angst, self-hatred.

"And after I heard that strange noise, I met up with Sabrina." Snoopy said slowly.

Everyone stood around looking stunned at this. It was him who broke the engine. The news had completely sent everyone in a loop.

"You guys… Must hate me, huh?" Snoopy asked.

Sabrina's eyes widened at this. "What? Of course not!"

"We all know that it was an accident!" Lucky nodded.

Everyone slowly nodded their heads confirming everyone's agreement.

"…But if I haven't been so selfish…" Snoopy said slowly.

"Selfish? You stole that board to get away from a crazed fangirl!" Lucky insisted. "Anyone would understand!"

"No… If I done something differently, none of this would have happened…" Snoopy said.

Everyone looked at each other in confusion.

"Something differently? You are speaking in riddles here." Jake asked with a raised eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" 

Snoopy sighed as he looked down. Time for another confession.

"I think I already told a couple of you but I came up here with a few people from my world." He said. "We came to here to do something special to celebrate the first snowfall of Christmas."

"Uh-huh." Joey nodded.

"Well, after we did what we needed to do… We decided to explore the place together." Snoopy said.

"Oh, yeah. If that's the case, how come you and Woodstock were alone?" Lucky asked.

Snoopy sighed. "I told everyone that we wanted to explore the place alone."

"How come?" Elphaba asked.

Snoopy sighed. "Because I was selfish and wanted to do things my own way."

He then looked down.

"Everyone wanted to spend time together and threw everyone aside." The beagle said shaking his head. "I should had spent time with them but instead I left them…"

Ally raised an eyebrow before her eyes widened in realization. "Please don't tell me you are blaming yourself because you felt if you never separated from your friends…"

"I do." Snoopy sighed. "I have acted selfish and where did it ended up? Nearly ruining everyone's Christmas!" 

"Hey! Don't say that!" Sabrina scolded.

"But it is true…" Snoopy said holding his head with his hands. "I should have acted like a team player. I should have gone with them! And now… And now…"

He then hanged his head.

"They must be happy that I am not even there." Snoopy sighed making the others go wide-eyed.

"How could you say that?" Ally yelled.

"It's true. I was never a good friend to anyone but Woodstock. I was always thinking about myself." Snoopy sighed. "Heck, I think I treated my own owner the worst! I never realized how much of a jerk I been before I was actually stuck here."

He then clenched his fists while gritting his teeth. He quickly turned around and stormed off.

"Snoopy!" Lucky yelled.

"Please! Look after Woodstock a little longer!" The white-furred dog said trying to hold back tears.

Everyone watched as the dog made his way out of sight. They all felt sorry for the dog.

"Poor guy… He was the one who shut down the engine and he was just trying to escape…" Lucky frowned.

"Gee, I hope there is some way that we could cheer him up." Sabrina frowned.

"Maybe I could talk with him." Jake said.

"I dunno…" Bowser frowned. "The squirt seemed pretty banged up on the inside."

Lucky sighed as he looked over at Woodstock. The bird was feeling sorry for his friend. The basketball player patted his head.

Meanwhile, Snoopy walked on with tears flowing down his face.

"Horrible… I have been absolutely horrible…" The dog said to himself.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Back in the node of Peanuts, Charlie Brown stared at the snow-covered doghouse of his pet with his hands behind his back. The sun was starting to set behind the clouds. He sighed as he shook his head.

His sister was sitting a bit away from him looking unimpressed.

"Good grief, big brother! He is not going to come back just by staring at his doghouse!" Sally scolded.

"I know but still…" Charlie Brown said looking down.

"I thought you got professional advice!" Sally said. "He WANTED to separate from us! If he came back with us, he would have been with us! He deserved it!"

Charlie Brown turned to his sister. "How could you say that?"

"Quite easily actually." Sally said snootily putting her nose in the air.

"But Sally, he is family!" Charlie Brown insisted.

"Family? His last name isn't Brown!" The blonde girl said putting her hands on her hips. "He is more your family than mine."

Charlie Brown slumped his arms. "That doesn't even make any sense…"

"Well, anyway, the point is that Snoopy CHOSE to be away from us. He got his wish." Sally said crossing her arms.

Charlie Brown hanged his head as he sighed. Maybe Sally and Lucy were right. Maybe Snoopy would be happier with his new friends instead of his old ones. After all, he was always a loner. Maybe he didn't need them.

However, he was Snoopy's owner. He had to look after his pet. He was one of Charlie Brown's only friends even though he wasn't treated like one. He knew that it was his responsibility to take care of him.

He looked up at the doghouse for a moment. He then walked over to it and slowly climbed onto it. Sally raised a confused eyebrow.

"Don't tell me that you miss him so much that you are going to SLEEP like him?" Sally asked in disbelief.

"Nooo…" Charlie Brown said glaring at his sister. "I am going to see what it is like to be a World War 1 fighter pilot."

Sally blinked twice as well. "That's it. You had gone insane."

Charlie Brown sighed before he wiped off some snow off the roof so he could sit on it.

"Look, for as long as I could remember, Snoopy had always pretended to be a fighter pilot." The round-headed boy shrugged. "He even does so during our ball games."

"Your point?" Sally asked.

"I just wanted to know what it was like to actually do that for once." Charlie Brown said.

Sally rolled her eyes at this. "Look, get off that thing. Linus is coming over to see me and I don't want you to ruin it for us."

Charlie Brown looked down with a raised eyebrow. "Are you sure that he didn't come to see me?"

Sally's eyes widened before she looked away. "M-Maybe… But I could had sworn that there was static on the phone."

This time was the older Brown sibling's turn to roll his eyes. Sally then walked over to the doghouse and tried to climb upon it.

"Come on, get off of there!" Sally yelled.

Charlie Brown didn't listen to his sister. Instead he held out his hands as if he was actually holding onto the control of a fighter jet.

However, as he did so, he heard a strange noise. He raised his eyebrow as he pulled his fists back.

Suddenly, the two Brown siblings heard a loud engine-like noise.

"What the?" Sally said in progress of getting up.

Suddenly, the doghouse started to move off the ground much to their surprise.

"Um, what's going on?" Sally asked not liking the look of this as she got up.

"I-I dunno…" Charlie Brown said. Suddenly, his eyes widened. "Wait… Could it be?"

He then turned his fists back. This somehow made the doghouse fly up into the sky.

The two children screamed at the top of their lungs as they hanged on for dear life trying not to fall off. The wind dried their eyes.

"Turn it off! Turn it off! Turn it off!" Sally yelled.

"I am trying!" Charlie Brown shouted.

He then adjusted his arms as if he was actually riding the controls and try to see if he could adjust the doghouse.

Much to his surprise, the doghouse slowly rocked back and forth trying to regain balance. Soon, it self-righted itself as it soared through the air perfectly.

Charlie Brown and Sally couldn't believe their eyes. They were actually flying. They were soaring through the air.

"Are we in heaven?" Sally asked softly.

"No… We are still alive. We are really flying!" Charlie Brown said in disbelief.

"You mean Snoopy CAN fly this thing?" Sally said in awe.

"I guess so…" Charlie Brown said with a small smile.

The young boy then looked around in awe. This was amazing. He was actually flying over people's houses uses the non-existent controls of a doghouse. He never thought in a million years that he would do something like this. And the best part, he actually seemed like he was doing quite a decent job of piloting too.

Now he knew how his dog felt like when he was flying.

"I must say… This is amazing…" Sally smiled.

"Yeah…" Charlie Brown said with a small smile.

He was about to continue flying until a strange noise. He raised an eyebrow. That sounded like the engine was going in stereo because he was hearing too of them.

"Oh no!"

Charlie Brown's eyes bugged out at his sister's scream. Turning his head, he saw a plane coming towards them. However, it was looked like a very old fighting plane of some kind.

The two children gasped in horror.

"Who is that scary man?" Sally asked holding onto to her brother.

Charlie Brown's pupils shrank.

"I think I know…"

/-/-/-/-/-/

Back in VG Central, Snoopy snuck into a closet in the hotel and hugged his knees burying his tear-stained face. Ever since he ran away from the group, he had spent the entire time crying and feeling sorry for himself.

"Selfish… Stupid… That's what I am…" He said to himself. "I had hurt both my old and new friends at once…"

He continued his sobbing. However, nobody had heard him crying because he was in a more secluded part of the hotel.

However, someone just happened to be passing at the time. Raising an eyebrow, the person wandered over to the door. They then opened the door wondering what was the noise was.

There they saw a stunned Snoopy with a tear-stained face. The figure gasped in shock at the sorrowful sight.

"Snoopy?" Dot said softly.

There's Chapter 10! Review away.


	11. Stunning Development

Here's Chapter 11! Enjoy!

Dot stared into the red and wet eyes of Snoopy. The beagle stared at the Warner Sister for a moment before grunting in annoyance.

"Oh great… Of all the people to see during this time." Snoopy grunted in disgust.

"Snoopy, what is wrong, my love?" Dot asked.

"I am fine…" The beagle said looking away not wanting to even look at her.

"But Snoopy, you are crying." Dot pointed out. "You can't be fine!"

"Well, I am!" The dog said glaring at her. "Now leave me alone!"

Dot stepped back a little shocked by Snoopy's response.

"But…" She started.

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" Snoopy yelled.

Dot gasped looking hurt by his loud and harsh comment. However, she slowly narrowed her eyes in hatred.

"Hey! I was only trying to be friendly!" The young girl snapped.

"Well, you had been too "friendly" for my tastes…" Snoopy spat.

"What do you mean? I had been nothing but nice to you ever since we first met!" Dot scolded.

Snoopy rolled his tear-stained eyes at this. "Yeah, if nice means forcing somebody into a marriage and do nothing but cling onto his arm and be annoying, you had drowned me into kindness!"

"What are you talking about?" Dot snarled.

"You had done nothing but annoy me ever since we first met!" Snoopy scolded. "You kept telling everyone that we were a couple even though you never asked for MY opinion on the matter!"

"Of course I had!" Dot countered.

"Oops, oh, sorry. I forgot. You asked me what should be the names of our kids. The same kids I never agreed on raising!" Snoopy snapped.

"But I thought you loved me!" Dot said.

Snoopy growled before sighing. "Dot, let me ask you something? Have you ever asked me that we should get married?"

The black-furred girl's eyes widened before she looked down. "Um, no."

"Have you ever asked me to go on any dates?"

"Um, no." Dot said looking down.

"Have you ever stopped for one minute to ask if I loved you back?" Snoopy asked. "For me to return your feelings?"

Dot winced at this. This was exactly what Serenity meant.

"N-No…"

"See? All you had been doing since we first met is staying cooped up in your lovey-dovey fantasy world when I never wanted any part of it!" Snoopy scoffed. "You think that this is some kind of fantasy world."

Dot continued to look at the ground. Snoopy's words had buried their way into her mind. All this time, her dreams of having a happy marriage was no more than a selfish delusion on her part. Snoopy never wanted anything to do with it.

"Is… That why you are in here crying?" Dot asked holding her arm.

Snoopy merely looked away. "No… I am crying for another reason."

He then glared back at the small girl.

"But you are still the last person I want to see right now…" Snoopy said harshly. "Please… Just leave me alone…"

Dot stared back the upset beagle looking as if she was slapped in the face. After a few seconds of standing still, she turned around and walked away closing the door behind her leaving Snoopy all alone again.

As she made her way down the halls, tears flowed down her face. Her Christmas love… Was never was a love.

/-/-/-/-/-/

After deciding that Snoopy shouldn't be alone, the decently large group split up in hopes of trying of the white-furred male. They were all worried about the poor guy and wanted to find some way to cheer him up.

Ally and Elphaba both met up in the hallway.

"Well, any luck?" Ally asked.

"Jake said that he didn't went back to his room and he wasn't at the café or cafeteria either." Elphaba frowned. "I assume that you had the same amount of luck."

Ally looked to the side. "We asked everyone we could think of and nobody had seen head or tail of Snoopy."

Elphaba shook her head sadly. "Oh, why did we let him walk off alone? Why didn't one of us tried to stop him?"

"Yeah, one of us should have at least followed him." Ally frowned. "He shouldn't beat up himself like that…"

"I hope so we could find him soon." Elphaba said.

Ally was about to agree until she noticed something. Elphaba saw this and looked in the direction of her roommate.

They then noticed Dot walking down the halls.

"Hey, have you asked Dot yet?" Elphaba asked.

"I was actually about to ask the same thing." Ally shrugged. "Might as we ask her. She of all people may actually help."

"All right." Elphaba nodded.

With that, the two made their way over to the Warner Sister.

"Um, Dot?" Elphaba asked.

The girl stopped in her tracks to see the two.

"Oh, hey, girls." Dot said.

"Hey, listen, have you seen Snoopy anywhere?" Elphaba asked.

Dot merely looked up at the two women with a blank stare on her face.

"He is in one of the broom closets." She said pointing in the direction she came from.

The two women blinked twice before looking at each other in confusion.

"And… How did he feel?" Elphaba asked.

Dot sighed. "He is pretty depressed."

"And you didn't try to help him?" Elphaba said stunned.

"Well, he said that he didn't want to talk to me but who am I to go against his wishes?" Dot shrugged before walking off.

Ally and Elphaba looked at each other before running over and cutting Dot off.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Ally asked in disbelief. "You just left him alone just like that? I thought that you of all people would want to come to his aid."

"Well, you DIDN'T want me to come to his aid." Dot shrugged.

Ally and Elphaba looked at each other not liking the sound of this.

"Um, Dot...? Did something happen between you and Snoopy?" Elphaba asked confused.

The Warner Sister merely looked down at her feet with misty eyes. Ally and Elphaba looked at each other in concern.

Suddenly, Dot darted over to Elphaba's leg and grabbed them burying her face into her leg sobbing loudly.

Ally and Elphaba looked stunned as everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at the strange scene. The two women looked around frantically.

"Let's… Take this conversation somewhere private." Elphaba said weakly.

"Yeah…" Ally said.

Ally and Elphaba carried the sobbing over to a secluded part of the hotel so that they wouldn't make a scene. Or at least to make as small a scene as possible. After the two arrived, Elphaba crouched down to Dot's level.

"There, Dot. Now please tell me what happened." Elphaba said concerned.

Dot looked up from her sobbing to stare at Elphaba with sad eyes.

"Dot, I promise that you can tell us everything." Elphaba offered.

The Warner Sister stared at the witch with saddened eyes. She sniffed.

"O-Okay…" Dot nodded. "I found Snoopy in the closet crying."

Ally's eyes widened at this. "Snoopy was crying?"

Dot sadly nodded. "He was really upset for reason… And… And when I try to find out what is wrong, he snapped at me. He said that… That I was a selfish girl that never asked him about his own feelings and opinions about anything. He wouldn't even let me comfort him."

She then looked up at the two women.

"Do you think I was selfish towards Snoopy?" She asked.

Ally and Elphaba looked at each other wondering how to answer a question. In their minds, they were yelling "Yes" but after seeing the poor girl like this, they both decided otherwise. However, Dot quickly got on.

"You DO think I am selfish!" Dot said before burying her face in Elphaba's legs again.

Dot sobbed loudly as Ally and Elphaba looked at each other. Despite that she had annoyed her the entire time, they actually felt sorry for Dot. Elphaba crouched down and put her hand on her head.

"There, there, Dot. Cheer up." Elphaba said.

"Why?" The girl said. "He hates me! He freaking hates me!"

"Now, now… I am sure that he doesn't hate you. He is just frustrated in you." Elphaba reassured.

"But… But… He wouldn't even let me comfort him." Dot sobbed.

"N-No, he even let the rest of us try to comfort him either." Elphaba frowned. "He wanted to be left alone…"

Dot weakly looked up from Elphaba's legs. "Girls?"

"Um, yes?" Elphaba asked.

"What DID happen to Snoopy? Please! I really want to know!" Dot begged.

Ally let out a small sigh. "You know that someone vandalised the engine?"

"Y-Yes?" Dot asked.

"It was him." Ally said solemnly.

Dot's eyes widened at this. "What!"

"Remember when you chased Snoopy using the boards you stole from the Babylon Rogues?" Ally asked. "When Snoopy flew over the wall, the board fell in the engine damaging it."

Dot gasped in horror at this. Is THAT why Snoopy was depressed? It was because he thought it was him who ruined everyone's Christmas? That was why he was inside of the closet feeling sorry for himself?

Suddenly, the dark-furred girl broke away from Elphaba and ran off.

"DOT! Where are you going?" Ally yelled.

"To find Snoopy!" The girl yelled back.

"Wait! Take us with you!" Ally shouted.

Unfortunately, she had already run out of sight leaving the two women stunned.

Ally grunted as she put her hands on her hips. "Ugh, this girl! Even when she is depressed, she can't take things seriously!"

"Hold on! Let's give her the benefit of the doubt right now!" Elphaba said.

Ally looked at her roommate with wide eyes. "Are you high?"

"Please…" Elphaba begged.

Ally looked at the green-skinned woman before looking where Dot ran off to. She still was sceptical of having her talk to Snoopy.

"Well, for both of their sakes, she BETTER not mess it up."

/-/-/-/-/-/

Snoopy continued to sit down in the closet burying his face in his knees. He had ceased crying a long while ago but he was still depressed about what happened. He just wanted to stay in the closet until the engine was fixed. Even if it took a few more days.

Suddenly, he heard a knocking at the door.

"Preoccupied!" Snoopy yelled.

"Um, Snoopy? It's me." A voice said from outside the door.

The beagle recognised the voice instantly and grunted in disgust.

"Then we are closed! Go away!" He said rudely.

Snoopy glared at the door for a moment. Much to his surprise, he didn't got an immediate response. But he did got a delayed one.

"I am coming in!"

Snoopy groaned as he watched the door open revealing Dot.

"Now what?" The beagle groaned. "I already told you, I want to be left alone!"

"I know… But please just let me talk to you." Dot said.

"No! Like I said earlier, you are the LAST person I want to see right now!" Snoopy scolded.

"Please! Hear me out!" Dot begged.

"Why? So you could beg me on why I should be your boyfriend?" Snoopy spat.

"No!" Dot snapped.

"Then what?" Snoopy asked.

"I… Just found out about what happened…" Dot said.

Snoopy's eyes widened in horror at this.

"…And I just wanted to tell you…" Dot said.

Snoopy narrowed his eyes. "Look, I don't need any sympathy! I don't deserve it!"

"Yes, you do!" Dot scolded before looking down. "Because… it was my fault!"

Snoopy looked surprised by this. "What are you talking about? It was my board that damaged the engine! It IS my fault!"

"But you only went over the wall to get away from me!" Dot said. "You wouldn't have even stolen the board to begin with I didn't chase you around the place…"

Snoopy actually looked stunned by her words.

"What… What do you mean?" The dog asked.

"What I am trying to say that if I haven't been chasing you around, you wouldn't have gone over the wall and broke the engine." Dot said.

Snoopy looked surprised to hear this from Dot of all people.

"Listen… I just wanted you to know that you want to blame anyone for what happened, blame me…" Dot said softly before looking down.

This resulted in a deep silence in the closet. Snoopy was so surprised that he couldn't find the words to say what was on his mind. Dot out of all people being reasonable and actually accepting the blame for what had happened.

After what seemed like an eternity, Dot walked out.

"You are free to still be in the closet but please don't feel sorry for yourself." The girl said.

With that, she walked off and closed the door leaving Snoopy alone once again with only disbelief as his only ally.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Jake and Joey walked across a hallway scanning every inch.

"Snoopy!" Joey yelled.

"Snoop Dogg, where are ya, man?" Jake shouted.

"Where could he be?" Joey asked.

"Well, he IS a small dog and this IS a big place." Jake shrugged.

"Ugh… We shouldn't had let him go alone!" Joey said slapping his head.

"Yeah, that was messed up. Here I am going out on my way to help you and instead, I didn't lift a finger to help my own roommate." Jake frowned.

"H-Hey! It's cool!" Joey reassured. "We all should have but we didn't! The blame is equal!"

Jake sighed as he looked down. "I guess."

Joey then looked ahead to see what else could he be ahead. Suddenly, he saw something that made him go wide-eyed.

His sister, Serenity. The same person that came with him in the hotel. And she wasn't alone. She was with a man. With her arms wrapped around him!

Joey's jaw dropped at this. Jake noticed this and turned to where his new friend was looking. His eyes widened at this.

"Ragna!" Jake said in disbelief. "With Serenity? What is going…"

That was all he got out before Joey put a hand over his mouth.

"Shh!" Joey scolded putting his finger to his mouth.

The two teenagers watched Ragna and Serenity go out of sight.

"Come on!" Joey urged.

The two boys quickly ran in the direction where they saw the two gone off. However, what they didn't know that someone was going along the corner.

CRASH!

Joey and Jake both fell to the ground after colliding with someone else. They both held their heads.

"Hey! Watch where you…" Joey growled glaring at the person they crashed into.

To see Sabrina holding her head as well.

"Sab?" Jake said sitting up.

"Sheesh, I knew you were hard-headed but ouch!" Sabrina winced.

"Hey, Sab. Have you seen…" Jake started.

"Shh!" Sabrina scolded putting her finger to her mouth. They then glared at the retreating Ragna and Serenity.

"Come on!" Sabrina urged gesturing the boys to follow her.

The half-witch walked off. Joey and Jake looked at each other before they followed the girl. It was obvious that Sabrina had spotted Ragna and Serenity together and she were just as curious as them.

All three of them went around a corner to see the two walking off.

"What is Serenity doing with that grump, Ragna?" Serenity asked.

"Better question is… What is Ragna doing with a girl period?" Jake mused.

"He is really that bad?" Joey asked.

"The worst! He was totally insensitive to everyone's plight and was grumpy to everyone!" Jake growled. "I bet he would say something stupid as always and break Serenity's heart.

Joey narrowed his eyes. "Oh no, he won't! That Dante-wannabe is NOT going to mess up my sister more than she already is. I am going to…"

That was all he got out before Sabrina cut him off.

"No! Don't do something that may start what happened at the Christmas tree all over again!" The blonde scolded.

Joey's eyes widened before he looked down.

"Look, if we want to find out what is going on, we need to be stealthy." Sabrina whispered.

"But how?" Jake asked.

Sabrina gave a smirk. "Leave everything to me."

With that, she snapped her fingers. Suddenly, sparkles appeared around her body. Jake and Joey gaped in awe as Sabrina vanished into thin air.

"Whoa! Is that…?" Jake started.

"Yep! An invisibility spell." Sabrina said with a smirk. (Despite the two couldn't tell.) "Now wait here while I'll go spy on them!"

"Good luck!" Joey said.

Sabrina nodded as she walked off. However, she went slowly so that nobody would accidentally bump into her.

Sabrina had finally caught up to the two. Looking around, she made sure that nobody bumped into her.

"And that was how we won my first duel." Serenity said brightly.

"Wow… Who knew that card games were so intense?" Ragna said with a raised eyebrow,

"Well, it IS the main premise of my franchise." Serenity shrugged.

Ragna paused for a moment. "I just don't get you."

"Don't get what?" Serenity asked looking confused.

"I heard that you came into this hotel all upset and for some reason, she seems more chipper." Ragna said.

Sabrina gave a silent appalled gasp while Serenity slowly looked away.

"_Why that insensitive creep! What a stupid question to ask!" _Sabrina thought with a snarl on her invisible face.

"Um, well… I got better recently." Serenity mused.

"Really?" Ragna asked. Have Jake and Sabrina really helped that much?

"Uh-huh." Serenity smiled nodded her head. "I met a lot of nice people in this hotel!"

"Well then you are one of the lucky ones because all I met were annoying ones!" Ragna muttered.

"_Can't say you are that tolerable yourself, bub!" _Sabrina thought.

"But Ragna, if you just give people a chance, they can show that they could be kind and caring." Serenity reassured.

"And nosy…" Ragna muttered.

"What was that?" Serenity asked.

"Um, nothing." Ragna lied.

"_My butt!" _Sabrina growled.

"So what do you think Dot's surprise is anyway?" Serenity asked.

"Probably something over-the-top." Ragna said rolling his eyes.

Serenity sighed as she shook her head. "I sure hope she doesn't end up embarrassing Snoopy."

"Unfortunately, with a Warner brother in charge of the surprise, it probably will." Ragna sighed.

"I guess…" Serenity sighed.

Sabrina's eyes widened in shock at this. How could had he had forgotten about Snoopy? He was probably in some part of this hotel feeling like he had hurt everyone and she was concerned somewhere else? She felt horrible.

The teenaged witch decided to go back to Joey and Jake and told them about their first mission. However, as she did so, she failed to see a man carrying a bunch of papers coming her way.

BUMP.

The man staggered back a couple of steps as he dropped all of the papers scattering them throughout the hallway. He looked up to apologize to whoever he bumped into but he then noticed that there was no one nearby. With a stunned look, he looked around wondering what he bumped into.

Sabrina blushed nervously as she slowly made her pass the man feeling like an idiot. She wanted to apologize but she knew that it would only make things worse.

/-/-/-/-/-/

The last search party which consisted of Lucky, Bowser and Woodstock went back into the lobby still searching for Snoopy hoping to catch him. However, they had as much luck as the others.

"Well, Sabrina didn't have any luck." Lucky sighed.

"And the J boys told me that they haven't seen the pup either." Bowser said shaking his head. "I still haven't found Elphaba and Ally."

Woodstock sat on top of Lucky's cap letting out a sad sigh as he looked down. The latter heard this and sighed as well.

"Hey, chin up." Lucky said getting Woodstock's attention. "We'll find him…"

Woodstock nodded his head. Out of everyone, he had felt the most sorry for Snoopy. Some may say it was because he was his best friend but while this was true, it was more than that. Snoopy had always been there when he had sad and down in the dumps. Even when they found out that they were stuck in VG Central, Snoopy put on a brave face for his sake. Now it was his turn.

Suddenly, he noticed something at the side of him. His eyes widened in shock. Then, he hopped up and down cheering happily.

Lucky looked up in confusion. "What is it, little guy?"

He and Bowser then looked and like the bird's eyes, they bugged out.

Snoopy was making his way into the lobby. Only then, he noticed Lucky, Bowser and Woodstock staring at him.

The beagle chuckled nervously. "Hey, guys… How y'all doing?"

That was what he said before something unbelievable happened.

Bowser zoomed over to the beagle at an alarming rate and grabbed the surprised Snoopy off the ground. He then held him close to his chest.

"There you are, you little rascal!" Bowser said not giving Snoopy any room to breathe. "Don't ever worry us like that again!"

Bowser then released the smaller animal to stare into his eyes with a pleading stare.

"Oh, please don't fret about what happened! We promise that we will not think of you differently that way!" The koopa said before he noticed something. "Dear Star Spirits, have you been crying? Please don't cry! I don't like to see your face sad! Please cheer up! Please…"

That was before he noticed Snoopy looking at him with a stunned look on his face. The large man looked around to see everyone was also looking strangely at him. He then realized what he did and was he could have done for his reputation.

He then gently let Snoopy back down. "I mean chin up."

Lucky walked over to the two creatures. "Are you all right, Snoopy? We had been everyone for you."

"Really?" Snoopy asked.

"Of course! Bowser more or less put it best." Lucky said making the koopa look away. "We were worried about you and we all felt that it would be totally unfair to blame you."

"Um, thanks…" Snoopy said looking down.

Then, Woodstock then leaped off of Lucky's head and flew over to Snoopy. Despite doing a couple of his trademark drunken loop-de-loops, he landed on Snoopy's head. The beagle reached up and gentle held the bird.

"See? Your best friend was especially worried about you." Lucky chuckled.

Woodstock nodded and chirped happily. Snoopy gave a small smile at this.

"Guys, I am sorry that we worried you guys." The beagle apologized.

"It is all right. Seriously, though. Are you all right?" Lucky asked.

"Um, yeah." Snoopy said with a nod. "Thanks for asking."

"Listen, I had been thinking and I got a theory." Bowser said stepping forward.

"This gotta be good." Lucky said quietly with a raised eyebrow.

"If that crazy fangirl haven't chased you all over VG Central, you wouldn't had even gone over that wall, right?" Bowser asked.

"Um, right?" Snoopy said.

"Deal you go! The blame should be put on Dot and not you!" Bowser said with a shrug. "Besides, it is not as if it would bother her. She had done worse acts."

Lucky raised an impressed eyebrow. "Hmm… Impressive and reasonable theory."

Woodstock nodded quickly with a stern look on his face. Snoopy merely looked on. That was exactly what Dot said.

"So basically. Screw Dot. Should be easy, eh?" Bowser asked before he realized what he said. "But not in that way."

"Um, I think I get the hint." Snoopy said.

"There you are!"

The four jumped before they turned around to a worker charging over.

"Oh, thank goodness! I had been looking everywhere for you!" He said put his hand on his chest in relief.

"Really?" Snoopy asked stunned before turning to the others. "You had even asked the staff to find me?"

"I didn't even know the staff knew about what happened." Bowser said scratching his head.

"It is a surprise." The worker explained.

Snoopy's eyes bugged out upon hearing the word. He knew exactly what he meant by that. Dot's surprise.

"Come with me, sir." The worker said grabbing Snoopy by the hand and half-dragging him away.

"Hey, wait!" Bowser yelled before turning to Lucky. "We have to go over there before it is too late!"

"Right!" Lucky nodded.

With that, the two followed the worker. Snoopy looked back to see his friends after them. He sighed in relief. At least he won't have to face the surprise alone. Still, he was not looking forward to it one bit. It was probably some kind of marriage of some kind. He just knew it.

After what seemed like forever, they had finally reached a pair of double doors. Snoopy gave a deep sigh. This was it. He had to take anything this "surprise" threw at him.

"We are here, sir." The worker said.

With that, he threw upon the doors. Snoopy, Woodstock, Lucky and Bowser looked on to see what was behind the doors.

Snoopy's eyes then widened in shock.

There's Chapter 11! Review away!


	12. A Neon Surprise

Here's Chapter 12! Yeah… My language had kinda evolved over the years. I am still over using phrases like the big f-word though. Enjoy!

Snoopy, Woodstock, Bowser and Lucky looked into the room with wide eyes. They couldn't believe what they saw.

Inside of the room looked exactly like the inside of a disco club. A sparkling disco ball. A multi-colour floor. Some tables where people where sitting at talking while some people were dancing.

"Is this…" Snoopy said in awe.

The worker gave a small smile. "That's right! It's a disco!"

The group just gaped in awe as they looked around at the flashing lights. Woodstock's eyes sparkled.

"Woah…" Bowser said in awe. "DOT arranged this."

"Yes. Dot wanted this kind of party." The worker said. "Said something about reviving an old alias."

Snoopy's eyes widened upon hearing this. Lucky and Bowser on the other hand raised their eyebrows.

"Reviving an old alias? What do you mean?" Lucky asked.

"Only Dot knows." The worker said with a shrug.

"Oh, guys!"

The group turned to Serenity and Ragna walking over with the former waving happily to them while the latter wasn't that pleased to meet up with them.

"Hey, Serenity!" Lucky grinned.

"And Ragna…" Bowser said darkly glaring at the swordsman who looked on just as coldly.

Serenity knelt down to Snoopy's level. "And you must be Snoopy and Woodstock."

"Um, yes?" The beagle asked with a raised eyebrow. "Have Ragna told you about us?"

"No. I kinda saw you with Dot and…" Serenity said before pausing. "…Let's just say I heard people talk about you."

Snoopy looked down in embarrassment. "Well, it figures."

Serenity then giggled as she patted Snoopy's head. "Anyway, I am Serenity Wheeler."

The dog looked up at this. "Oh, I think I heard your name went around as well."

"Oh, I see." Serenity said with a nod.

"So how come you and Ragna went here?" Snoopy asked.

"Dot actually asked us to come when it is done for some reason." Serenity said with a shrug.

"Why would Dot invite RAGNA here?" Bowser asked with a raised eyebrow. "He is a party-pooper. Even a loony could see that!"

The white-haired man in question growled. "Okay, number one. I am standing right here, you overgrown turtle."

"I am aware of your presence…" Bowser said flatly.

"…Second, I think that crazy girl just wanted a large audience." Ragna shrugged. Suddenly, he looked around. "Speaking of which, I haven't seen her here."

"Probably prepping herself up for her "fiancée"." Bowser said rolling his eyes. "Bet she is applying thick lipstick as we speak."

Snoopy looked at the scene in thought. He still remembered what Dot said the last time he saw her. She actually tried to convince that it was her fault instead.

"Still, this is a pretty sweet party." Bowser said.

"It is, isn't it?" Lucky asked.

"Why don't you join us?" Serenity asked. "If you want, Snoopy, we can even try to hide you from Dot."

The white-furred dog slowly nodded his head with a small smile. "Thank you."

"You know, Serenity. You are definitely more chipper than how you were acting a while ago." Bowser commented.

The teenaged girl looked away as Snoopy, Woodstock, Lucky and even Ragna glared at him. Bowser stood in his place for a moment.

"…Ally?" Bowser asked finally before looking around.

Lucky's eyes widened at this. "Oh, that's right! The others are still looking for you! We better go make sure that they know that we found you!"

"Yeah! Wait here with Woodstock and Serenity!" Bowser instructed. "We will try to find the others."

"And once again, the abhorrent reptile completely ignored me." Ragna muttered.

"Um, okay." Snoopy said nodding his head. "Thank you."

"No prob, man." Lucky winked.

With that, he and Bowser out of the room. As they did so, Serenity crouched down to Snoopy's level.

"Aren't they such nice men?" Serenity smiled. "Even if Mr. Koopa is a little clumsy in the mouth."

"And judging by his body shape, he is all-around clumsy." Ragna muttered.

"Come. Let's go get a seat and we could talk with each other." Serenity offered.

Woodstock suddenly chirped happily and nodded.

Snoopy chuckled. "Sure, why not?"

"I guess I have no choice since we are stuck here." Ragna said with a growl.

Woodstock heard this and growled at the white-haired man. Snoopy sighed as he shook his head. And to think they were roommates.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Thankfully for Lucky and Bowser, finding the others wasn't that hard for them. In fact, they found they all together in the lobby. Mainly because that was where they all going to meet up to see how well their searches went. They wasted no time telling Snoopy was.

"Really?" Elphaba asked.

"Yep. He is in one of the larger room with Woodstock, Serenity and Ragna." Lucky nodded.

Hearing this made Joey, Jake and Sabrina go wide-eyed remembering that they saw Serenity and Ragna together only a while ago. Seeing them together was suspicious. However, they all knew that right now Snoopy came first. However, Ally and Elphaba looked confused.

"Wait. Why is Serenity doing with a jerk like that?" Ally asked.

"Yeah, he seems like an anti-social person." Elphaba nodded.

"That's what I want to know!" Joey said putting his hands on his hips. "We saw them earlier together."

"They told us that Dot wanted them to come." Lucky said.

"Wait. What?" Jake asked. "I mean Serenity I could see her inviting but can't she see that Ragna is a super party-pooper!"

"I know, right?" Bowser nodded.

"Speaking of which, where IS Dot?" Lucky asked looking around. "We haven't seen her at the surprise."

"Seriously! But she should be… the first person to be there." Jake said.

"We think that she is being fashionably lately." Bowser said rolling his eyes. "Bet she is trying to make some grand entrance."

Ally and Elphaba looked at each other when he said this. They remembered their talk with Dot from earlier.

"Anyway, forgot about her." Bowser scoffed. "After all, it was more HER fault than Snoopy's that we are all stuck here!"

"Word. If she wasn't chasing the poor guy around, none of this would have happened." Joey said crossing his arms. "Pfft! But like you said, forgot about her. I want to see my… Um, friend, Snoopy?"

"Yeah, I want to make sure that he is actually all right." Sabrina agreed.

"That and we don't trust Snoopy OR Serenity with Ragna." Jake muttered under his breath.

Everyone agreed by nodding their heads. However, Elphaba had her head down. Bowser suddenly noticed this.

"Hey, Elp? Are you okay?" Bowser asked concerned.

The witch looked up. "I will be right there. I just have to get something."

The others looked confused. However, Ally frowned at this.

"Oh no… Don't tell me…" The boxer groaned.

"Well, if you say so." Bowser said. "Just don't expect us to still be there if Dot DOES show up."

"I understand." Elphaba nodded.

The others nodded and turned tail walking away. However, Ally decided to stay with Elphaba to talk about something.

"Elphaba, don't tell me that you are actually going to find HER!" The boxer said in disbelief.

"Why not? I think she learned her lesson." The green-skinned woman said.

"If she did then her show would had been cancelled a long time ago." Ally said flatly.

"But Ally, it HAS been…" Elphaba started.

"You know what I mean!" The redhead scolded.

Elphaba sighed. "I just felt that Dot would be far more considerate of Snoopy's feelings. After all, she saw her earlier."

Ally nodded. "I did."

"I think that she had learned how forward and annoying her methods were and would try to be a little more subtle about her feelings." Elphaba shrugged.

"I dunno… I mean I want to believe her but…" Ally started.

Elphaba then put a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder with a small smile.

"Don't worry… Either way, could you do me a favour?" The woman asked.

"Um, depends on the favour but shoot." Ally said.

"Could you make sure that Snoopy doesn't try anything to stray away from her when she comes in?" Elphaba asked.

"Well, I dunno. It will be tough, though seeing that all of the blame for the engine breaking down will be forwarded at Dot." Ally said. She then sighed. "Still, it is Christmas and even a nutball like her deserve a Merry Christmas."

"That's the way!" Elphaba smiled. "Thank you."

With that, she walked off with Ally watching her. The hot-headed woman looked down.

"Elphaba, I sure hope you know what you are doing."

/-/-/-/-/-/

Elphaba had spent a good number of minutes looking for Dot. She had felt that the latter should come to the party because she deserved it. She wandered down the halls looking for the girl. Suddenly, she remembered how hard it was to find someone in a large hotel like this one.

"Maybe I should have asked Ally to come with me…" Elphaba frowned looking around. "How am I going to find Dot in time?"

Suddenly, an idea came up in her mind.

"Maybe she is in my room…" The witch mused.

She then decided to take the elevator up to where the room where she, Dot and Ally were residing. She had hoped that they would find Dot easier than she found Snoopy. Mainly because nobody knew what that girl was thinking. After the short ride, she made her way out the door and into the hallway.

However, she had heard faint music. Raising her eyebrow, she continued on her trek to her room while pondering where the music was coming from.

Then, she realized that the music got louder as she made her way to the room. As she did so, she noticed that the music was quite saddening. Raising an eyebrow, she wonder who would play something so depressing at Christmas.

Then, she had finally arrived at her door. It was then aware that the music was emitting from her room. She then blinked twice.

"So she IS here…" She muttered while shaking her head. She then knocked on the door. "Dot, are you in there?"

"Yeah…" A depressed voice said from behind the door.

Elphaba shuddered at this. "Um, can I come in?"

"Sure…"

With a deep breath, Elphaba opened the door letting herself in. She then noticed that the room was completely dark. However, the light from the door revealed Dot to her. She was lying in her bed with her lower body under the covers. She was holding a wilted lily together in her hands. Elphaba then noticed a stereo playing sad music. She looked like she hasn't slept for years.

Elphaba sighed as she shook her head. She gently made her way over.

"Are you all right?" She asked.

"Yes…" Dot said. "…Despite the sharp dagger of love inserted itself into my heart."

Elpahaba winced at her words. "Wow… That is quite… Dark…"

"Well, I am in a dark mood…" Dot said flatly.

Elphaba sighed as she shook her head. "Dot, you can't go on let this…"

"Don't worry, Elphaba. This is a common stage for young girls who had their hearts broken." The girl said. "Speaking of which, I think you and Ally might want to sleep outside tonight. I may shout out Snoopy's name in vain in my sleep."

The dark-haired woman rolled her eyes with an exasperated sigh. She knew that this wasn't going to be easy.

"Dot, I don't care if this is a "common stage". Just moping around won't do you any good." Elphaba scolded.

"But what else could I do? Not only does Snoopy dislike me but me chasing him around causing the engine to stop and made it think that it is all his fault!" Dot frowned.

"I already told you. Snoopy probably doesn't dislike you. He dislikes your forward actions." Elphaba reassured.

"No. He definitely disliked me. Because of me, he felt horrible for himself." Dot said.

"Really? Because Lucky and Bowser went to see him and he said that he was doing much better." Elphaba said.

Dot turned to the witch with wide eyes. "Really?"

Elphaba nodded. "I don't know why but he is feeling better now."

Dot gave a small sigh. "Oh, thank goodness."

"Dot? Did you have something to do with this?" Elphaba asked.

"Yes…" The Warner sighed. "I told Snoopy not to feel bad and told him it was more my fault than his."

Elphaba looked pleasantly surprised by this. "My… That was very noble of you…"

Dot looked down. "Well… It kinda IS my fault."

Elphaba frowned at this. "Now, now."

"But it is true…" Dot said sadly. "If I didn't jump over that wall, none of this would have happened."

Elphaba let out a small sigh before gently taking the smaller woman's hand. "Dot. This whole thing was an accident."

"Yeah, caused by MY chasing!" The girl said.

"Even still, it is completely unfair to blame you for what happened even if you did so to shift the blame onto someone else." Elphaba said. "Besides, haven't you worked hard for the surprise for Snoopy?"

"What is the point? He would never come!" Dot lamented.

"Actually… He did." Elphaba said.

Dot's eyes widened before turning to the witch. "What?"

"In fact, he is probably speaking with the others as we speak." Elphaba smiled.

Dot blinked twice in shock upon hearing that Snoopy actually came to her surprise. She honestly thought that he would had avoided it like the plague. Suddenly, she realized something.

"He only came because I am not there…" Dot lamented.

"But you don't know what." Elphaba scolded.

Dot looked at the taller girl. "You honestly think so?"

Elphaba merely shrugged. "You never know until you tried. Besides, you went through all this trouble just for him. Don't you think you should at least get to see his reaction?"

Dot blinked twice before looking down. "I guess."

Elphaba smiled brightly at this. "Atta girl! Now let's go the party."

Dot looked up at the witch with a small smile.

"All right."

/-/-/-/-/-/

It didn't take long for the gang to get to the party and find Snoopy with Woodstock, Serenity and Ragna. They were surprised that Dot and a few people managed to do all of this all in one day. However, they knew that they had to check with Snoopy first. Snoopy, Serenity, Ragna, Lucky, Sabrina and Joey were seated while Lucky, Ally and Bowser stood up.

"Oh…" Serenity said in awe. "So that's what this whole thing happened…"

Snoopy looked down as he held Woodstock. "I am sorry…"

"What? I didn't scold you!" Serenity insisted.

"We already told you! It is not your fault." Lucky scolded.

"Yeah, it is that crazy little nutball's fault!" Bowser said narrowing his eyes. "Blame her! It is easy!"

"Wow, Mr. Koopa. That is very cruel…" Serenity said.

"So what that it is?" Bowser scoffed. "All of this happened because of her. Snoopy, you should forget about her."

"I guess…" The beagle said looking down.

"In any case, I am glad to see you feeling better…" Sabrina said.

Snoopy looked up with a small smile. "Yeah. Thank you, Sabrina."

"That's the Snoopy I know and love!" The blonde smiled.

"See? Sabrina is a caring person!" Serenity smiled.

"Yeah, I guess…" Ragna said waving it off.

Sabrina and Jake glared at the swordsman. They suddenly remembered when they were so concerned about their friend with Ragna of all people.

"So what are you doing here anyway, Ragna?" Lucky asked. "A disco doesn't seem like your cup of tea."

"And you're right! It isn't!" The white-haired man scoffed. "But I didn't have anything better to do."

"Uh-huh. And why was you and Serenity was sitting together?" Jake asked.

Ragna raised an eyebrow. "What is this? An interrogation?"

"Maybe. Now answer the question!" Jake demanded.

A few people jumped as Sabrina looked exasperated.

"This guy…" She said slapping her forehead.

"We met up earlier in the hallway. Happy now?" Ragna said.

"Maybe…" Jake said narrowing his eyes.

"Okay. Since when did you go from annoying rapper from cop wannabe?" Ragna asked.

"I-In any case, I wonder could be taking Elphaba so long." Ally said.

"Well, she IS a woman. Women usually take a long while to get ready for a party." Bowser said.

Ally, Sabrina and Serenity all looked appalled while everyone looked away with uneasy faces.

"Hoo boy…" Lucky said holding his head.

POW!

Ally wasted no time socking Bowser in the stomach knocking him onto his back. The boxer glared at the koopa as he held his stomach trying to get his back. He then returned the glare.

"Okay, seriously. Are you on your period or something?" Bowser asked.

"Anyone would be on their period just standing with you!" Ally shouted.

"What the heck does that even mean!" Bowser yelled.

"Guys, please! We already had enough drama recently!" Lucky said trying to calm the two down.

Bowser and Ally both grumbled to themselves as the former sat up.

"A-Anyway, are you sure that Elphaba is preparing herself for this. She doesn't seem like the kind of person to do something like that." Snoopy said.

Ally stayed silent the entire time knowing exactly what her best friend was doing. All she could hope was that she was doing the right thing.

Suddenly, Bowser noticed something that made him wide-eyed.

"Oh no!" He cried.

Everyone looked to see where the koopa was looking at. They all had negative looks on their faces.

Standing at the door was Dot with a blank stare on her face. Elphaba was standing next to her.

"Oh no…" Ragna repeated.

"Wow… This is amazing…" Elphaba said in awe. "You did all this on your own?"

"No… I had a few people help me. But I NEED told everyone where to put it." Dot sighed.

"Wow…" Elphaba said looking down. "But why a dance club?"

"Because Snoopy had an alias in the past that involved a dance club." Dot said looking down. "But now I wonder if Snoopy would even do it."

"Well, we never know that until you tried." Elphaba said. "Come on. Let's go to the others."

Dot looked up with a smile and nodded.

"Heads up! I think they are looking for you, Snoop!" Bowser shouted.

"More like heads down!" Jake said.

When he said this, everyone but Ally and Serenity dove down in an attempt to hide. Joey on the other hand grabbed Snoopy and pulled him off against his will.

"Girls! What are you doing?" Bowser growled. "Get down before Dot sees you!"

"Guys, don't you think that you are being cold?" Serenity asked.

"Of course not! It is her fault that all of this happened!" Bowser snapped.

"But it was an accident!" Serenity insisted.

"Well, none of it would have happened she haven't chased after Snoopy in the first place!" Bowser countered.

"Said the guy who kidnapped one princess every game." Ally said flatly.

"Hey! Don't turn this around!" Bowser growled.

"Um, guys?"

Everyone turned to see Elphaba and Dot standing in front of them. They all blinked twice.

"Perfect…" Bowser muttered.

"Can we stay here?" Elphaba asked.

"Sure…" Ally sighed.

"Traitors…" Bowser muttered.

Everyone then got up.

"So you are Elphaba." Serenity said with a smile. "It is nice to meet you. I am Serenity."

"Likewise." The witch nodded sweetly. "And this is Dot."

"We already met before." The Warner sister said.

"That's right!" Serenity nodded.

"Oh, I see!" Elphaba said.

"So what do you want, Dot?" Bowser asked looking bored. "And before you answer, I just want you to know that the man has to propose to you."

Ally glared at the king koopa. "Have you ever learned of the word tact?"

"Um, I just wanted to see how my surprise was going!" Dot said sheepishly.

"And it looks amazing, Dot!" Serenity smiled. "I can't believe you went through this much trouble for this!"

The girl blushed as she looked down.

"Aww… I see a blush." Elphaba smiled.

"So why DID you made this?" Ally asked.

"Because… It is revive an old alias of Snoopy." Dot said.

This confused everyone.

"Come again?" Lucky asked.

"Um, just try to figure it out." Dot sighed.

"Um, Snoopy? Can I speak with you for a moment?" Elphaba asked.

"Um, all right." The beagle said before handing Woodstock to Sabrina. "We will be right back, guys."

The others nodded before Snoopy and Elphaba walked over to another part of the room.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Snoopy asked.

Elphaba sighed as she crouched down. "Snoopy, I am going to ask you a question and I want you to answer from the bottom of your heart."

"Um, all right?" The canine asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you hate Dot?" Elphaba asked.

Snoopy looked a little taken back at this. "Where did THIS come from?"

Elphaba sighed. "It is a long story…"

Snoopy blinked twice before they looked at the side of him. "I… I don't know… I doubt for sure that I would hate her but…"

"…She convinces you to get mad at her instead of you." Elphaba said.

Snoopy's eyes widened at this.

"Dot told me…" Elphaba sighed.

Snoopy blinked twice as he looked down. "I… I don't know why she did that."

"Well, in a way, it WAS kinda her fault so she confessed to throw the guilt off of you." Elphaba shrugged. "Or…"

"Or…?" Snoopy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe it was out of love." Elphaba said.

Snoopy looked down at this. He knew that the witch had a point. If Dot truly did brought the blame onto herself, was it because that she truly loved him and not because of some fan-girl crush?

"You know, it is weird. When she was constantly trying to win my affections, she kept annoying me and yet…" Snoopy said.

Elphaba sighed. "Yes… Love is such a complicated road indeed."

"So what do I do?" Snoopy asked. "I kinda want to be away from Dot but for different reasons."

"I understand." Elphaba asked. "Listen, what about we make a deal?"

"A deal?" Snoopy asked.

"Yeah, if you let Dot sit with us, I will do my best avoid Dot hitting on you for now." Elphaba said.

"Really?" Snoopy asked.

Elphaba smiled and nodded. "Leave it to me."

Snoopy paused for a moment before slowly nodding. "All right… Thank you."

"No problem…" Elphaba chuckled.

The two then made their way back with Snoopy deep in thought. Did Dot truly love him for real? And if so… How would he react to it? He wanted to be mad at her for what she done but something told him otherwise…

/-/-/-/-/-/

Outside of the hotel where all of the commotion was going on was snowing. It wasn't that snowing that hard but it was slightly dark so the weather was just chilling. However, it was okay for someone who dressed up warm.

A man clad in warm clothing looked up at the hotel with a small smirk.

"This is the last hotel in the city so Snoopy HAS to be here. Boy, won't HE ever get the surprise of his life."

There's Chapter 12! Review away!


	13. Serenity Takes A Stand

Here's Chapter 13! Sorry for the wait! Enjoy!

Ever since Elphaba and Dot had re-joined the others, things had gotten a little awkward. In fact, their part of the table was the only one to not have any action with. Mainly because Snoopy and Dot were sitting at the same table together.

Everyone shifted around nervously. Snoopy and Dot refused to make eye contact with each other. Somebody wanted to break the ice but they knew that it would leave to making things more awkward.

"Well, this is a bust." Ragna said finally. "What was the point of this party if the "bride" and "groom" aren't going to say anything?"

A few people glared at the white-haired man when he said this.

"Ragna, please…" Serenity scolded.

The swordsman sighed as he got up. "I am going to a drink."

Joey narrowed his eyes. "Same here."

Ragna raised an eyebrow at this but merely shrugged it off. "All right. Let's go."

With that, the two men walked off. However, Joey was glaring daggers into Ragna's spine. Sabrina and Jake couldn't help but look concerned.

Sabrina then turned her attention to Serenity. "So how did you ended up with Ragna?"

"Good question." Jake said in a suspicious manner.

Everyone looked confused while Sabrina and Woodstock slap their foreheads.

"Subtle as always, American Dragon." Sabrina muttered.

"Um, well… It was kind of a tricky situation." Serenity said sheepishly.

"What the heck does THAT mean?" Bowser asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, you see…" Serenity said. "Ragna saved my life."

This took everyone by surprise.

"Seriously?" Elphaba asked in shock.

"Yeah, in one of the hallways, one of the cleaning ladies' trays went out of control." Serenity explained. "I was in the way and there was no way I could avoid it."

Lucky's eyes widened. "Really? I heard that a girl almost got crushed by one as well!"

"Yeah, does that mean?" Dot asked.

"Yes… Ragna saved me." Serenity smiled.

Everyone looked shocked by this. Especially Jake and Sabrina.

"Really?" Elphaba asked in awe.

"Who would have thought that Ragna was the heroic type?" Snoopy agreed.

"Especially when you consider that he is the designated PROTAGONIST of his series?" Bowser nodded.

"Hey, Ragna is nicer than you guys give him credit for!" Serenity scolded.

"You are kidding, right?" Bowser asked flatly.

"Of course not! If he didn't have any good in him, why would he rescue me?" Serenity asked.

"Besides, you are the last person who should scold of having no good in them." Lucky said with a smirk.

Bowser merely scoffed. Meanwhile, Jake and Sabrina looked at each other not liking where this was going. Not with the conversation but with Joey and Ragna.

"Um, I am suddenly thirsty!" Jake yelled. "I think I'll get a drink as well! You all sit here and hang tightly! Got it!"

With that, he ran off leaving everyone else confused.

"What is with HIM?" Bowser asked.

Snoopy merely shook his head. "Don't ask. I never really understood that guy out, right, Sabrina?"

The teenaged witch looked at the beagle. "Um, yeah."

With that, she turned her attention to the direction where Jake was heading.

"Please Jake… Don't screw this up."

Meanwhile, Joey and Ragna made their way over to the table where the drinks were. Ragna eyed the selection they had. Joey on the other hand stared back to see if Serenity was watching. She wasn't. Joey narrowed his eyes knowing now was the perfect time.

Joey then turned back to Ragna. "Hey, Ragna, is it?"

The white-haired man turned around. "What?"

"What were you doing with my sister?" Joey asked.

"What are you talking about?" Ragna asked raising his eyebrow.

"You heard me." Joey said coldly.

Ragna narrowed his eyes. "I am not liking your attitude, blondie."

"Well, good because I am not liking that you are hanging out with my sister!" Joey snapped.

"Excuse me!" Ragna said. "I am sorry but who says that all men had to stay away from your sister!"

"I DO! I AM her brother!" Joey growled.

"Well, you are not her bodyguard!" Ragna snarled. "And where were you earlier!"

"Don't talk like you know me and her." Joey said darkly.

"Well, don't talk like you know ME." Ragna snapped.

"Now, listen here, you dirty old man!" Joey scolded.

Ragna's eyes widened at this. "Dirty old man!"

"Yeah, why else would you have white hair?" Joey snapped.

Ragna gave a small snarl. "Watch it, blondie! Or I have to shave off that poofy hairdo with my sword!"

"Like heck!" Joey snarled. "I should…"

However, that was all he got out before Jake came out of nowhere.

"Joey! Joe! My main man!" Jake said with a sheepish grin. "May I see you for a moment?" 

"No…" The blonde said simply. "I have to answer to this jerk first!"

"How am I the jerk?" Ragna growled. "You are the one who was acting like Serenity is your property!"

"I am just making sure that she is with the right people!" Joey growled.

"And who exactly is the right company?" Ragna asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Someone actually cares for other people!" Joey countered.

"Shh! Keep it down, you guys!" Jake scolded. "You don't want to make a scene."

"Hey! He is the one insulting me!" Ragna snapped.

"Yeah, because you are an idiot to other people's feelings!" Joey scowled.

"What? Is it what I said back in the lobby?" Ragna said in disbelief.

"Of course!" Joey growled. "You are completely insensitive and shouldn't talk with anyone or else you would hurt their feelings!"

Ragna growled. "Well, like what you would know about people's feeling! Especially with that fight with your sister."

Jake's eyes widened before he slapped his forehead.

Joey blinked twice with wide eyes before growling in anger and narrowing his eyes in hatred.

"Look, you don't even want to be here, anyway." The duelist snapped. "Just leave!"

Ragna glared at the younger man for a moment. He looked like he was this close from taking off his head with his giant sword. However, he knew that it was be troublesome if he did that here and now.

With a snarl, he nodded. "Fine…"

He then stormed off passing Joey and Jake as he did so.

"Raggy, wait!" Jake yelled. "He didn't know!"

"Up yours, pepper-breath!" Ragna snapped.

As he stormed off, he passed the others.

"Ragna, where are you going?" Serenity asked confused.

The swordsman merely scoffed and walked off. Serenity looked hurt while the others glared at him.

"Hey! Serenity just called you!" Ally snapped.

Ragna continued his way out of the room completely ignoring everyone. Serenity looked thunderstruck.

"Wow, what a jerk!" Bowser scoffed.

"What's HIS problem?" Ally asked.

Serenity shook her head in disbelief wondering what was wrong with Ragna. Suddenly, her eyes widened in realization. Narrowing her eyes, she whirled around. There, she saw Joey and Jake. The former noticed this and did not like where this was going.

Shaking her head, she stomped over to her brother.

"Uh-oh." Sabrina frowned.

"Joey, what did you do?" Serenity demanded.

"Um, nothing." The blonde said with a stupid grin.

"Don't lie to me." Serenity said crossing her arms. "Something happened between you and Ragna, right?"

"Um, I, um… Thought that he was an insensitive jerk." Joey said poking his fingers. "And told him off."

"Why?" Serenity asked. "Ragna wasn't doing anything bad!"

"Um, well, he IS a jerk." Joey said.

"No, he is not!" Serenity snapped.

"Yes, he is! He is grumpy and insensitive!" Joey snapped.

"And that is why you made him upset!" Serenity said.

"Hey! I was only looking out for you! I don't think that guy knows the first thing about people!" Joey said.

"He knew enough to save me from a cart!" Serenity snapped.

Joey's eyes bugged out at this. "WHAT!"

"A runaway cart nearly crashed into me and killed me!" Serenity scolded. "If it wasn't for Ragna saving me, I could be seriously hurt!"

Joey shook his head slowly in disbelief.

"This is the same thing that happened back at the Christmas tree!" Serenity yelled. "You were trying to control me and who I want to be with!"

"No! It is like that! Tristan and Duke were rudely trying to take you away from me!" Joey insisted. "And Ragna had been nothing but rude to everyone since he came here."

"Well, have you tried to get to know him?" Serenity asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Um, no." Joey said looking down.

Serenity shook her head with a weak sigh. "How could you judge him if you didn't even tried to meet him? Some people here are NOTHING like how their franchises portray them!"

Joey looked worse. Serenity continued to glare at him.

"Now I am going to Ragna and try to make him feel better after what you said to him!" Serenity scolded.

With that, she stormed off with a few people staring at her leave. The group watched her leave before turning to Joey who had his head down.

"J-Joe…?" Jake asked concerned for his friend.

The blonde looked down. "You tried to warn me, didn't you?"

"Um, sorry, man…" Jake apologized.

Joey made a weak chuckle. "What are YOU apologizing for? YOU tried to help but I wouldn't listen."

"But… I…" Jake said.

Joey merely turned around and put his hand on Jake's shoulder.

"It's all right. Jake, I am quite thankful for you. You tried so hard to help me even though I kept calling you annoying and blowing you off." Joey said with a smile. "Because of that, I thank you."

He then sighed.

"Unfortunately, it is too late now." He said solemnly.

He then walked off with Jake and everyone else watching him leave with a sorrowful look on his face. Everyone felt sorry for him.

"Poor Joey…" Sabrina frowned. "And he was trying so hard to get Serenity to talk to him again."

"Yeah, and the topper." Bowser said. "He thought that he was protecting her. Let's face it. Ragna isn't exactly an ideal boyfriend."

Jake walked over to the others shaking his head. "I tried… But… It was too late."

"It is not your fault." Sabrina scolded. "It was all a misunderstanding."

"Still, I am so bummed." Jake said. "After all that trouble…"

Snoopy and Dot looked at the door with a frown. From what they had gathered Joey and Serenity were just warming up to each other and now they were back to square one over a misunderstanding. The worst part that there was no one to blame. Joey didn't know that Ragna had saved her.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Ragna stormed down the halls looking furiously.

"Ragna, wait!"

The white-haired man's eyes widened before turning around to see Serenity running over with a concerned look on her face. However, he scoffed.

"Go away, Serenity." Ragna said. "I am going to bed for the night!"

"Ragna, please!" The brunette begged. "You don't have to leave just because my brother said so!"

The swordsman shook his head. "He is your older sibling. He knows what is best for you."

"No, he doesn't!" Serenity scolded. "I may love my brother to bits but he is always treating like a little girl!"

She then stepped forward.

"I mean I know that he is only trying to look out for my best interest but sometimes he treats me like I am property!" Serenity yelled putting her hand on her chest.

Ragna raised an eyebrow before letting her continue.

"Whenever I go with Tristan or Duke or both, they always fight over me like I am some kind of trophy." Serenity said. "No matter where I go, their fights always ruin everything for everyone."

Ragna stayed silent.

"I'll be honest, I kinda knew Tristan and Duke wanted to be my girlfriend for a while now since they had been dropping hints." Serenity said. "But the stuff they do just to get to me… Frightens me. I just want to meet a boy that my brother will accept and won't try too hard to gain my attention."

Ragna raised his eyebrow again in confusion. "So, why?"

"Huh?" Serenity asked.

"Why did he get mad at me?" Ragna asked.

Serenity merely sighed. "Joey probably assumes that we are a couple because we came into the dance together. Still, it is unlike him to assume that every guy I am with I am dating."

"Oh, I see." Ragna said.

"What am I trying to say is…" Serenity said before pausing.

She then bowed her head in a polite fashion.

"…Sorry! Please forgive me and my brother!"

Ragna stepped back stunned at this. He then blinked twice wondering what to do.

He then patted Serenity twice on the head.

"It's okay."

Serenity's eyes widened before she looked back up to see Ragna smirking.

"In fact, I shouldn't have gotten mad at you." The white-haired man said. "I am sorry."

Serenity blinked twice before smiling. "Thank you."

Ragna nodded his head. "So what about your brother?"

Serenity looked down.

"After you had left, I had heavily scolded him and told him that you saved my life." She said. "I honestly don't know what happened to him when I left him."

Ragna nodded his head. "Well, thanks."

"No problem." Serenity said. "I just hope our little fight didn't messed things up."

"Well, to be fair, things haven't been going very active back with the party." Ragna said.

"I guess…" Serenity said. "I wonder why that is."

"Well, in any case, seeing that is all settled, let's go back." Ragna said.

Serenity then walked over to Ragna with a nod and put her arms around his own.

"Well, shall we?" Serenity said.

Ragna blinked twice before slowly nodding with a smirk.

"Let's."

/-/-/-/-/-/

Meanwhile, Joey walked into the lobby with his head down. He was still upset over what happened with Serenity. After all this time, he had blown it once again.

"Great. Now Serenity would never forgive me." Joey muttered. "And you know what the worst part is? If I just listened to Jake, none of this would had happened.

The blonde man sighed before shaking his head.

"Well, there is nothing much to do now." Joey said. "All I can do is find Serenity and Ragna, apologize and cross their fingers that they forgive me. Though if they don't, I don't blame them."

The young man then slowly turned around to go back to the disco to see if the two of them had returned back to the party.

"Excuse me…"

Joey's eyes widened before he whirled around.

He then saw a middle-aged man with winter clothes on walking up to him.

"Is Snoopy in this hotel?" The man asked.

Joey raised his eyebrow at this. "Um, yeah."

"Oh, thank goodness." The man said in relief. "I had been searching all over for him."

"Wait. Are you a friend of Snoopy?" Joey asked.

"You can say that." The man said.

"Well, if you are that concerned to see Snoopy, he is at the disco." Joey explained.

"Disco?" The man asked with a raised eyebrow.

Joey looked down. "It's a very, very VERY long story."

"Um, okay…" The man said deciding not to bring matters forward. "May we see him?"

Joey blinked twice. "We?"

"Oh, I am sorry. Me and a few… friends came into this hotel together and had decided to split up to look for him." The man said. "If I could find them, could you take us to see Snoopy?"

"Um, okay? I was going back there, anyway so why not bring company?" Joey asked.

The man gave a smirk.

"Excellent."

/-/-/-/-/-/

It didn't take long for Ragna and Serenity to return to the party where the others immediately welcomed them.

"Hey, guys." Serenity said gently.

"Um, hey, Serenity." Sabrina said.

"Sorry that we made a ruckus earlier." Serenity apologized.

"Um, it's cool." Jake shrugged.

"I just want everyone know that I owe Ragna my life." Serenity said.

"Geez, please stop saying it like that. I was literally just there at the time." The swordsman said scratching his head.

"Aw, don't be so modest." Serenity smiled.

"Um, right…" Jake said still worried about Joey. "Listen, Raggy… I mean Ragna, I am sorry."

The mismatched-eyed man raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"I… Somewhat assumed the same thing as Joey as well." Jake apologized.

"Me too. We didn't like how you were hanging out with Serenity." Sabrina frowned.

"Well, to be fair, he WAS acting like a total creep so it's not like…" Bowser said before Ally punched him in the stomach again. "Oof!"

Jake chuckled nervously. "Anyway, we are sorry that we judged you."

Ragna blinked twice before scratching the back of his head. "Um, it's cool, I guess."

"Yes, at least that you had gone to the trouble of apologizing." Serenity smiled.

Jake sighed in relief. "Thanks…"

"Um, guys?"

Everyone turned to see Joey walking over.

"Oh, hey, Joey." Jake said.

Ragna and Serenity immediately looked away. Joey saw this and couldn't help but frown.

"Um, Snoopy?" The blonde said.

"Um, yeah?" The beagle asked looking up.

"There is someone here to see you." Joey said.

Bowser immediately got up. "I thought that we already agreed that Snoopy was innocent."

"Oh, don't worry. It is nothing like that…" Joey started. "It's…" 

"Snoopy?"

The beagle's eyes widened before they turned to see a familiar figure running past people with a stunned look on his face. Snoopy shook his head in disbelief.

"Charlie Brown!"

There's Chapter 13! Man, I am really behind, aren't I? Enjoy!


	14. An Old Foe And Friend

Here's Chapter 14! Enjoy!

Everyone stared wide-eyed at the scene. Charlie Brown, someone who had supposedly had gone on the train back home to the Peanuts node was right here in VG Central. The place that was literally galaxies away from home.

Snoopy was the most shocked. He had thought that the only person that was with him from his node was Woodstock. He assumed that everyone else had gone home safely before he accidentally vandalised the engine.

Snoopy and Charlie Brown stared at each other in disbelief not believing that they were right in front of each other. Nobody made a move.

Then, Charlie Brown finally broke the silence. "Snoopy…?"

Suddenly, the round-headed boy immediately ran over and wrapped his arms around the still-stunned Snoopy in a big hug.

"Oh, thank goodness I had found you! I was so worried about you!" Charlie Brown crying tears of happiness. "When I heard what happened at VG Central, I freaked out about you!"

Snoopy looked stunned when he heard this. "R-Really?"

Charlie Brown broke away the hug. "Of course! You are my dog! I HAVE to worry about you!"

Snoopy looked stunned when he heard this. He thought that everyone were so mad at him ditching the group that day but it turns out that Charlie Brown was missing him all this time.

"Wait! So you WEREN'T at VG Central when the engine froze over?" Joey asked in disbelief.

Charlie Brown wiped away his tears before looking up at the teenager. "No, I was at home in the Peanuts node at the time."

This shocked everyone.

"Wait. That doesn't make any sense. If you were safe at your home node at the time, how did you get here?" Elphaba asked.

"A man actually helped me get here." Charlie Brown explained.

"Really? Who?" Snoopy asked confused.

"That would be me."

Everyone turned to the direction of the voice to see a man walking over with a smirk. Snoopy's eyes widened.

"You're… You're…" He said. "The Red Baron!"

Everyone's eyes bugged out at this.

"Seriously?" Lucky asked.

"The guy who you had always faced in those dogfights?" Sabrina asked.

"Y-Yes?" Snoopy asked.

"Wait, but if that's the case, why did the Red Baron helped the owner of his sworn enemy?" Bowser asked confused.

"Yeah, isn't he a villain?" Elphaba asked.

"Yeah… I don't think you two have any right to point that out." Jake said scratching his head.

Bowser and Elphaba glared at the boy who shrank back behind Sabrina.

"I think I know why…" Snoopy said softly getting everyone's attention.

"Really?" Ally asked.

"Yes, it is because… Of last Christmas, right?" Snoopy asked.

"Of course." The Red Baron said.

"What happened last Christmas?" Dot asked.

"We were actually fighting each other as usual on Christmas Eve." The Red Baron said.

"But in the end, we decided to put aside our differences for the night." Snoopy shrugged.

"Really?" Charlie Brown asked in awe.

"Yeah, I don't know why I agreed to the semi-truce. Especially since I actually had Snoopy at the end of the ropes." The Red Baron said. "Maybe it was because Snoopy's flying skills were more than amazing that night or because the spirit of Christmas got the better of me."

Ragna scratched his head. "Believe it or not, I kinda know what it is like to try to kill someone and yet found myself SAVING them."

The Red Baron nodded his head. "So that is why I decided to try to visit Snoopy."

"Wait. What about your army?" Ally asked.

"Don't get me wrong, I respect my army but I had to play hooky just to get away from them." The Red Baron said.

"Dude, you played hooky with your army?" Bowser said in disbelief. "You are so hardcore!"

The others rolled their eyes at this.

"Thanks. However, for the last few days, I have been trying to find Snoopy but he wasn't there." The Red Baron said. "And when I FINALLY found his plane, two kids were riding it."

Snoopy blinked twice. "Wait. TWO kids!"

Charlie Brown and the Red Baron's eyes widened at this.

"BIG BROTHER!"

Everyone turned to the direction of the voice to see a furious Sally snarling in the doorway. She immediately stomped away with passer-bys quickly stepping out of the way. Soon, she had reached her destination in front of Charlie Brown's face.

"You are without a doubt the worst brother EVER!" Sally snarled. "I can't believe you left your little sister in a strange hotel with even stranger people! You just took off!"

She then turned her attention to the Red Baron.

"And YOU! Just because you are a Nazi doesn't mean you can't also be a gentleman!" Sally scolded.

The Red Baron nervously scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, when we heard that Snoopy was here, excitement got the better than us."

"May I remind you that I am your SISTER!" Sally scolded. "I had been with you far more than Snoopy so your loyalties stay with ME!"

Everyone looked unamused by her comment.

"She seems… Nice." Sabrina said sticking out her tongue in disgust.

"I am really sorry, Sally but everything is okay now." Charlie Brown said. "We found Snoopy, thanks to the Red Baron."

"That's right. I brought the little tykes here." The man said.

"Why?" Ragna asked.

"Because they really wanted to see Snoopy." The Red Baron explained.

"No, why did you bring her?" Ragna asked flatly pointing to Sally.

"That's what I want to know, Mr. Dante!" The blonde girl demanded.

"I swear… If someone mistakes me for Dante or Nero one more time…" Ragna said with a twitching eyebrow.

"Seriously, the only reason I tagged along was because Linus was coming over and as much as I like having him to myself, he will probably go home when he finds out my brother isn't there." Sally said.

"Well, it's nice to see that you are finally learning." Snoopy smirked.

Sally glared at the beagle. "Shut up!"

Everyone chuckled as Jake spoke. "There! There's the snarky dog we remembered!"

Snoopy heard this and blush.

"But wait. How do you make it from one world to another with the trains out?" Sabrina asked.

The Red Baron stood in his place before winking.

"Because I am the Red Baron." He said.

Everyone blinked twice at this.

"Sounds pretty fishy if you ask me." Joey said narrowing his eyes.

"Definitely." Ally said.

"In any case, I am just glad that you and Woodstock is all right." Charlie Brown smiled.

"T-Thank you." Snoopy said.

"So are you going to introduce us to your friends?" The Red Baron asked.

"Oh, right." Snoopy said. "Guys, this is the Red Baron, Charlie Brown and Sally Brown."

"Please to meet you." Charlie Brown nodded.

"Hey there, kid. I am Lucky Glauber from King of Fighters." Lucky grinned.

"Ally Gator from Black & Bruised." Ally said.

"The one and only titular character from American Dragon: Jake Long!" Jake winked.

"Sabrina, the teenaged witch from… Well, you know." Sabrina said.

"Big Boss Bowser!" Bowser grinned.

"Elphaba from Wicked." Elphaba said.

"Serenity Wheeler." Serenity said politely.

"And Ragna the Bloodedge from Blazblue." Ragna said.

"And I am Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fana Bobesca the Third." Dot said. "But you could call me Dot."

"Wow… Such a colourful bunch." Charlie Brown said in awe.

"I'll say." The Red Baron chuckled.

"Well, how we met here is kinda like an accident." Snoopy chuckled.

"Anyway, I am impressed that they are letting you guys throw this party." Charlie Brown said.

Snoopy's eyes widened nearly forgetting how this thing was set up in the first place.

"Oh, I set it up." Dot piped up.

"Really?" Charlie Brown asked.

"Yes… I… I did it for Snoopy." Dot said.

"Aw, that was nice." Charlie Brown smiled.

"You wouldn't think it's so sweet when you found out what other "favours" she had done for…" Bowser said before he got another fist to the stomach. "Oof!"

"Well, now what?" Sally asked. "Snoopy is here. Let's get him and go home!"

"Huh?" Snoopy asked.

"We can take the Red Baron's place back to the Peanuts node, Snoopy." The Red Baron said.

Snoopy's eyes widened at this. He was too busy being concerned about Charlie Brown and the Red Baron's appearance that he had forgotten and he could easily go back the way they came.

"Well, we can leave anytime you want." Charlie Brown said.

"Oh…" The beagle said looking down.

"Aren't you happy, Snoop Dogg?" Lucky asked. "You have the opportunity to go home early."

"I know… But…" The white-furred dog lamented. "…It wouldn't be fair to everyone else."

"What? Don't tell me it is because of the whole engine thing?" Jake asked in disbelief.

"Yes…" Snoopy said.

"What? What are you talking about?" Charlie Brown asked.

"Um, I was the one who vandalised the engine." Snoopy said slowly.

The three Peanuts humans went wide-eyed at this.

"Are you serious?" Sally asked. "I swear that you are more trouble than you're worth!"

Snoopy winced as everyone glared at her.

"Hey, cauliflower-head! It was an accident!" Dot snapped.

Sally's eyes widened at this. "What did you call me?"

Dot then smirked. "You heard me! Cauliflower-head! Aka full-of-vitamins-and-minerals-head!"

Everyone chuckled at this as Sally's face turned red in anger.

"How dare you! I personally styled this hairstyle to get my sweet babboo's attention!" Sally snarled.

"Well, I could imagine him casting you a few glances, that's for sure." Dot said.

Sally gasped at this. "How dare you! You do NOT know how I went through tonight!"

"Well, you don't know what Snoopy went through tonight either so… I guess we are even." Dot smirked.

Sally puffed out her cheeks in annoyance.

"Calm down, Sally." Charlie Brown scolded. "Dot is right. We don't know the full story so it is unfair to assume things."

The younger Brown sister rolled her eyes. "Once again, Worst. Brother. Ever."

Charlie Brown returned the favour before turning to Snoopy. "So what happened?"

The white-furred dog merely sighed. "It's a long story."

"We got time." The Red Baron said.

Snoopy slowly nodded before sighing. Time to start from the beginning.

Soon, everyone had filled in the others on what had happened.

"And that is the story." Snoopy said.

"Wow. You should have gone through an ordeal." Charlie Brown said in awe.

"We all did." Serenity noted as everyone nodded.

"In any case, I don't think you should worry about going back home." Dot said.

"Yeah, man." Lucky said. "You have a chance to go home with your friends."

"Don't worry about this. I am still they are still repairing the engine." Jake winked.

The others slowly agreed. Snoopy looked at them.

"Guys…" Snoopy said looking down.

He then took a deep sigh.

"…I can't."

Everyone looked surprised at this.

"What?" The Red Baron asked.

"I can't leave…" Snoopy said.

"Snoopy, we had already established that you shouldn't blame yourself for…" Dot started.

"It's not even that!" Snoopy said before looking down. "Back at the snowman, when everyone wanted to explore VG Central, I abandoned them with Woodstock and gone our own way..."

"Snoopy…" Charlie Brown said.

"…If I go home now, it wouldn't be any less selfish than what I did back there." The dog said looking up.

"But Snoopy. Your friends came all this way just to see if you are all right." Sabrina said.

"I know that and I am very grateful for that." Snoopy said before looking back down.

"But…"

Everyone looked on.

"I don't want to abandon any more friends." Snoopy said.

"Snoopy…" Charlie Brown said in awe.

Snoopy then turned to his owner. "And that is why I cannot leave. I just can't leave the gang like this."

Charlie Brown blinked twice before looking to the side. "It's okay. I understand."

"Big Brother?" Sally asked in disbelief.

"And that's why…" Charlie Brown said before looking up. "…I am staying with you!"

Everyone jumped at this.

"What?" Snoopy asked.

"Of course! I was so worried about you and if you don't want to come home yet, I'll stay with you!" Charlie Brown smiled.

"H-Hey! Don't say such stupid things!" Sally pointed out.

"But that is what I want to do!" Charlie Brown said. "I… I want to stay with Snoopy!"

Snoopy stood stunned by this. To hear this from Charlie Brown, someone he constantly disrespected for so much say that about him.

"But… But…" Sally said before looking at the Red Baron. "Don't just stand there! Do something! Are you just going to just stand here while my blockhead of a brother makes a bonehead move!"

"I certainly will not!" The Red Baron said narrowing his eyes.

"Thank you!" Sally said.

"I am going to do the same boneheaded move!" The Red Baron said.

Sally's pupils shrank.

"Really?" Snoopy asked.

"Yeah, I risked my life let along my job just to see you." The Red Baron smirked. "No way am I just going to say "Whatever" and go home

Sally looked back and forth between the two in disbelief. Was she the only sane person here?

She then sighed in defeat. "Well, if you can't beat them. Join them."

"You guys…" Snoopy said.

"But where are you going to stay?" Elphaba asked. "All of the rooms are booked."

"And I don't think that you could get another room in another room." Jake frowned.

"That's all right." Lucky grinned. "Charlie Brown can bunk with me and Bows!"

Charlie Brown's eyes widened at this. "Really?"

"Of course." Lucky grinned. "Anyone who is a friend of Snoops is a friend of mine!"

"And the Red Baron could bunk in my room!" Joey grinned. "I am sure the others won't mind!"

"Thank you." The Red Baron said. "That is mighty sporting of you."

"Yes, we appreciate it a lot." Charlie Brown said nodding his head.

"Hey, what am I? Chopper liver?" Sally asked crossing her arms.

"Well, you do have the personality of chopper liver." Bowser snarked.

"Hey!" Sally snapped.

Serenity chuckled nervously. "Don't worry, you can stay with me and Sabrina."

Sally sighed in relief. "Thank you! At least that they are SOME people who know how to treat a frightened little girl."

"Hey, it IS Christmas time. The time of sharing." Sabrina said.

"Yeah…" Lucky said.

"Well, I am just glad that you are safe…" Charlie Brown said softly.

"Yeah, same here." Snoopy smiled.

"So what now?" Sally asked.

"What else? Obviously there is some kind of party so why not party?" The Red Baron smirked.

Everyone else looked at each other.

"Sure, why not?" Elphaba said.

"Yeah, what's the point of this thing if nobody is going to do anything?" Bowser agreed.

Snoopy looked at the others before nodding. "Right…"

Dot's eyes lit up upon hearing this.

"Oh, goody! That means I could wear that outfit I had wanted to wear!" The Warner Sister said.

She then darted off.

"Okay, show of hands. Who thinks that said outfit is a wedding dress?" Ragna asked.

Most of them raised their hands.

"At a disco?" Charlie Brown confused.

"You don't know how twisted that girl is!" Bowser scolded.

Snoopy stayed silent. "I am going to see her."

Bowser's eyes widened. "Are you sure? For all you know, she is measuring tuxedos."

"It is all right." Snoopy said. "I'll be fine."

"If you say so." Bowser shrugged.

With that, the beagle walked off with everyone watching him.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Snoopy left the room and looked around the hallways for Dot. However, he hasn't seen any sign of her going in any direction.

The beagle sighed. "I should have ran faster. I forgot that if you are not careful, hotels like these could be like mazes."

Unaware to him, a figure had come out of nowhere and darted straight to him.

CRASH!

Snoopy landed on his back after colliding with something. Groaning in pain, he slowly sat up to see who he collided with.

To see Dot lying on the ground just as dizzied. Suddenly, he noticed that she was wearing a different outfit. She was wearing some kind of thin yellow strap around her chest and she had on denim shorts instead of her regular skirt. She also had on white and pink sneakers.

"Dot!" Snoopy said with wide eyes.

"Snoopy!" The female creature said snapping to attention. "What are you doing here? I thought you were dancing with your friends."

"I know… I just wanted to talk to you first…" The beagle said lowering his head.

Dot's eyes widened when she heard this. "R-Really?"

"Yes, I just wanted to thank you." Snoopy said.

Dot blinked twice. "Thank me? ME? For what?"

"For being right." Snoopy said. "Charlie Brown was worried about me. So much that he hitched a ride with the Red Baron just to see me."

"Yeah! I was surprised too!" Dot said in awe. "Especially since this was your old-time enemy!"

"Yes…" Snoopy said looking down. "I thought that everyone wouldn't miss me because of what I did."

"And yet he came all this way just to save you!" Dot smiled. "I knew it!"

"Yes, thank you…" Snoopy said before realizing somewhat. "Wait a minute."

"What?" Dot asked.

"Did you go all this way with the disco just to cheer me up?" Snoopy asked.

"Of course! I couldn't prove that your friends missed you at the time so I needed something to distract you." Dot smiled.

"Really?" Snoopy asked.

"Of course!" Dot grinned.

Snoopy blinked twice before looking down. "Thank you, Dot…"

The Warner Sister giggled. "No problem."

Snoopy was surprised at how much Dot wasn't acting like a clingy fan-girl for once. She was almost a stranger to him but not that he was complaining. Not that she wasn't acting all lovey-dovey, she was quite sweet.

Suddenly, he realized something.

"Hey, Dot?"

"Yes?" Dot asked.

"Um, why did you make the surprise a disco?" Snoopy asked.

Dot immediately smirked as this making Snoopy jump.

"Do you REALLY want to know?" Dot asked with a flirty smirk.

"Um, yes?" Snoopy asked.

Dot nodded before reaching behind her back. Snoopy watched eagerly knowing that she could literally get out anything from behind her back.

His eyes widened when she had finally revealed the item.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Back at the disco, everyone was having a great time. Suddenly, Dot had made her way back into the room. However, she looked like she was sneaking as if trying to avoid eyesight from everyone.

She soon made her way to her destination. The DJ. The Warner Sister had whispered towards the man getting his attention. Raising an eyebrow, he looked down.

"It's time." Dot whispered.

The DJ's eyes widened. "He is in position?"

"Yep. All ready!" Dot winked.

The DJ then smirked. "All righty then!"

With that, he pushed a few buttons.

Then, the lighting in the room darkened except for the coloured dance floor. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look around in confusion.

"What the heck is going on?" Ragna asked.

"I don't know!" Sally said.

Suddenly, spotlights started to go across the room. Everyone looked around wondering what was going on.

The spotlights then focused on the door as new music started to play.

"What is going on?" The Red Baron asked.

Charlie Brown's eyes widened at this. "Wait. This music…"

Sally gasped. "Could it be?"

Everyone watched as a figure entered the room.

It was Snoopy wearing an orange ripped shirt with a matching headband. He had a serious look on his face.

Woodstock immediately started to chirp in excitement.

"It is!" Sally said putting her hands on her face with sparkling eyes.

Charlie Brown gave a small smile.

"…It's Flashbeagle.

There's Chapter 14! Review away!


	15. The Return Of Flashbeagle

Here's Chapter 15! Yeah, I have gone a long way since the dark ages of my writing, huh? Enjoy!

Everyone flashed in awe.

"Flashwhonow?" The Red Baron said in confusion.

"Flashbeagle!" Sally grinned. "The main reason I actually got a passing grade at Show and Tell once!"

The others looked as the spotlights continued to shine on Snoopy. With a laid-back look on his face, he casually made his way towards the dance floor with the spotlights following him the whole time. The radio then started to play.

_(He steps on the floor without making a sound)_

_(Then he starts feeling the beat)_

Snoopy then leaped onto the dance floor and pumped himself ready to dance.

_(You would think the floor was greased)_

_(By the way he's moving his feet)_

Snoopy started to dance with everyone watching him.

_(He's a champion)_

_(He is the best)_

_(Impossible to tame)_

Everyone watched him from afar. Suddenly, some started to cheer him on.

_(People say that he's obsessed)_

_(Listen to the sound of the name)_

By this time, nearly everyone was cheering.

_(They call him Flash – Flash – Flash – Flash – Flaaaashbeagle)_

_(When he goes around, the whole room starts to reel)_

_(You know he's Flash – Flash – Flash – Flash – Flaaaaashbeagle)_

_(When he jumps up high he glides like a wild eagle)_

"Go for it, Snoop Dogg!" Jake yelled.

"Keep at it, man!" Lucky grinned.

_(Lightning flashes when he leaps up)_

_(He got everybody shouting for more)_

_(Thunder crashes when he hits the ground)_

_(He's burning up the dancing floor)_

Even Ragna was bobbing his head to the music in amusement. However, he made sure that nobody was watching.

_(He's a champion)_

_(He is the best)_

_(Impossible to tame)_

_(People say that he's obsessed)_

_(Listen to the sound of the name)_

This time, everyone sang around with the chorus.

_(They call him Flash – Flash – Flash – Flash – Flaaaashbeagle)_

_(When he goes around, the whole room starts to reel)_

_(You know he's Flash – Flash – Flash – Flash – Flaaaaashbeagle)_

_(When he jumps up high he glides like a wild eagleeeeee)_

Everyone watched as Snoopy continued to dance. The audience were really getting into the music. However, Dot noticed something. When she saw Snoopy, she saw his face. Despite he was sweating, the beagle looked happy. In fact, this was the probably one of the most times she seen him happy besides being reunited with Charlie Brown.

She couldn't help but smile. Bowser and Elphaba walked up to her.

"Wow…" Bowser said in awe. "I knew that the little runt was like this. But still, actually seeing him this animated… Is amazing."

"Yes… This is most I had seen him so enthusiastic since we came here." Elphaba nodded.

"I know…" Dot smiled. "I am so happy. You was right, Elphaba."

"About what?" The witch asked.

"About being less forward with my actions." Dot explained.

Elphaba merely giggled. "No problem. You just needed to consider Snoopy's feelings as well."

"Yeah…" Dot said before smiling. "Now, Snoopy is actually happy!"

"Yes, it is nice to see him like this." Elphaba smiled.

Bowser then smirked. "You know, maybe I should challenge Snoopy to a dance-off someday."

Dot immediately started to laugh much to Bowser's annoyance.

"YOU! In a dance-off!" Dot laughed. "Sorry, but I don't think lifting weights are good dance moves."

"HEY! I was actually in a dancing game before!" Bowser snapped.

"Now, now, Bowser and Dot…" Elphaba scolded. "Let's just enjoy the show."

"Yeah, yeah…" Bowser grumbled.

"You know I am already enjoying it!" Dot said with a smirk.

_(From the fur on his feet to the tip of his nose)_

_(He's got rhythm pumping all through his veins)_

_(He spins like a top that'll never stop)_

_(With the power of a hurricane)_

By this time, the coloured spotlights had started to circle around the dance floor.

_(He's a champion)_

_(He is the best)_

_(Impossible to tame)_

_(People say that he's obsessed)_

_(Listen to the sound of the name)_

Once again, everyone had started to cheer.

_(They call him Flash – Flash – Flash – Flash – Flaaaashbeagle)_

_(When he goes around, the whole room starts to reel)_

_(You know he's Flash – Flash – Flash – Flash – Flaaaaashbeagle)_

_(When he jumps up high he glides like a wild eagleeeeee)_

With that, he continues dancing with everyone cheering him on.

"So THIS is the famous Flashbeagle." The Red Baron mused.

"Yeah, how else did I had gotten a passing grade?" Sally smirked.

"Wow… Snoopy is such a good dancer." Serenity smiled.

"Yeah…" Ragna said.

"Um, guys?"

Ragna and Serenity turned their heads to see Joey walking over. Immediately, their faces went sour.

"Hey…" Joey said sheepishly.

"What do YOU want?" Ragna scowled still angry at what Joey said to them.

"Um… I just wanted to…" Joey said before hanging his head. "Say I'm sorry."

Ragna and Serenity stayed silent but they waited Joey to continue.

"Listen, Serenity. I wanted to apologize not only for what I said to Ragna but what happened back at the Christmas tree." Joey said looking down. "I am sorry. I was merely trying to protect you."

"How?" Serenity asked.

Joey slowly looked up. "Listen, I think you already know this but you are my only family I have left. I lived with my father who had become an alcoholic and you know how awkward things are with me and Mum…"

Serenity looked down at this.

"That's why… I wanted to protect you. Tristan and Duke may be our friends but sometimes their fights over who gets to talk with you get seriously out of hand." Joey said. "I tried to stop them but often I kept getting involved as well."

He then looked at Ragna.

"Also, I won't lie, my first impression of you was negative because how you spoke to everyone in the lobby." Joey said. "Because of that, I got sceptical when you were talking with my sister because you seemed to be getting close and… I was worried for her."

"I wasn't going to do anything to her." Ragna snapped back.

"I could see that… And I am sorry." Joey said bowing his head.

Ragna and Serenity stood in their place for a moment.

Serenity then took a deep breath.

"I'll forgive you."

Joey's eyes widened not believing his ears. "Really?"

"Yes, but you have to remember that I am your sister. Not your property." Serenity said sternly. "I should be treated normally and I get to say who should I date, got it?"

Joey winced before he looked back down. "Yes, sis…"

Serenity then smiled before running over to Joey and wrapping her arms around him in a big hug surprising him. The older Wheeler brother stood in stunned before slowly hugging his sister back.

"Thank you…" Joey said in relief.

Serenity then looked at Ragna.

"Ragna, how about you?" The brunette said.

The swordsman merely scratched his head. "Well, considering that Serenity had told me what was wrong, sure, why not?"

Joey nodded his head. "Thank you."

"Now, come on! Let's dance!" Serenity grinned.

Ragna's eyes widened in shock at this. "What? Oh, heck no, thank you!"

Joey laughed before heading over to Ragna and putting his arm around him. "Aw, come on! Don't be shy! Get down with your bad self!"

"No, seriously! Stop it!" Ragna begged as the Wheelers dragged him onto the stage. "I don't do dancing!"

"Aw, don't be like that!" Serenity said.

Lucky, Ally, Jake and Sabrina watched before laughing.

"Raggy dancing! Oh, that is a camera-getting!" Jake laughed.

"Yeah. In any case, I am just glad that Joey is finally talking to each other again." Sabrina smiled.

"Yeah… Everyone deserves a Merry Christmas." Jake said with a smile.

"That is what we said about helping Snoopy!" Lucky piped up.

"Oh, I heard." Sabrina said. "And it looks like you guys had helped quite a bit."

Ally on the other hand scratched the back of her head. "Actually, you should thank Elphaba. I don't know how she did it but she made Dot chill out."

"Indeed." Sabrina smiled. "I am glad that we managed to take all of the problems in this hotel in one night."

"Yeah…" Jake grinned. "We all helped out, didn't we?"

"Yeah." Sabrina smiled as she watched her friends dance.

"Hey, why not you and me dance?" Jake asked.

Sabrina stepped back. "Huh?"

"Come on! Let's get a rug!" Jake grinned. "The others can't have all of the fun!"

With that, the dragon dragged the witch onto the dance floor.

"What about you?" Lucky asked.

"Sure, why not?" Ally shrugged as the two followed them.

Sally saw everyone going onto the dance floor and grinned.

"Come on, big brother!" Sally smiled. "Let's go too!"

Charlie Brown's eyes widened at this. "But… I am a horrible dancer! I might trip!"

"That's all right! Everyone would have too much fun to even notice you goof off!" Sally smiled.

"Who can argue with logic like that?" Charlie Brown asked with a sigh before looking up at the Red Baron. "How about you, Mr. Red Baron?"

The pilot's eyes widened at this. "Excuse me? I am the Red Baron! I do NOT do dancing!"

"So you can go through different dimensions without a plane and yet you can't even dance with your friends?" Sally asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, your… rival is dancing too." Charlie Brown smiled. "Come on. For old times' sake."

The Red Baron looked down back and forth between the two Brown siblings anyway. He then sighed in defeat.

"I would be Court Marshalled if my superiors find out that I had appeared in front of Snoopy." The Red Baron said before smiling. "Sure, why not?"

"Yay!" Sally smiled.

Woodstock chirped happily.

Dot watched as the Peanuts humans walk over to the dance floor. She then smirked.

"Oh no! No way am I going to be the wallflower!" Dot said grabbing Elphaba's hand. "Come on, Elp! Let's boogie!"

"Whoa, Dot. Wait!" The green-skinned witch cried as she was dragged onto the dance floor.

Bowser blinked twice before looking around.

"Hey! King Bowser is last for NOBODY!" Bowser snarled before running forward.

Soon, everyone had started to join the dance having the time of their life. Nearly everyone had forgotten the disturbing reason why they were stuck in the hotel in the first place. It was as if they had danced their troubles away.

/-/-/-/-/-/

The dance had gone on for quite some time. Along with Snoopy, of course, a few people had proven to be incredible dancers like Dot, Jake and surprisingly Bowser. Others like Elphaba and Ragna… Not so much.

Nonetheless, everyone had a great time and danced the night away. Nobody knew what the time was but it was sometime after midnight. Soon, everyone had gone to bed for the night.

"Man, did WE danced the night away!" Sabrina said with a tired smile.

"Yeah, that was the most fun I had for a while!" Lucky grinned.

"Agreed." Snoopy smiled.

Dot nodded before looking outside of the hotel.

"Oh, look!"

Everyone looked outside to see that it was snowing.

"It's snowing!" Serenity smiled.

"Yeah and it's falling pretty hard too." Ragna noted.

Charlie Brown's eyes widened at this. "Oh, I wonder if our snowman is still there."

"Snowman?" Sabrina asked confused.

"Um, yeah. It is next to that big Christmas tree." Charlie Brown explained.

"Oh yeah!" Lucky mused. "I saw it too! That was yours!"

Charlie Brown nodded his head. "In fact, our little gang did it in celebration of the first snowfall of our node."

"Yeah, that was the reason why we came to VG Central in the first place." Sally agreed.

Ragna blinked twice. "You gone to all that way JUST to make a snowman?"

"It was his idea." Sally said quickly pointing to Charlie Brown.

"Again with the pointing of fingers." Snoopy said in exasperation.

"Now, be nice." Serenity scolded. "All of you."

Charlie Brown nervously poked his fingers together. "Well, we needed to do SOMETHING."

"Interesting enough. Linus had suggested that we come here to make the idea more… cooler." Snoopy explained.

"But in the end, we stayed for the celebrities." Sally giggled.

Woodstock chirped happily on the Red Baron's shoulder.

"Yeah, this place is a pretty sweet beat. Maybe I should play hooky more often just to come here." The Red Baron said looking out the window.

"You should. It is a great place to go when you aren't going to get any work anytime soon." Ally noted.

"Yes, maybe I should." The Red Baron noted.

"Yeah… I just hope my sweet babboo isn't worried about me." Sally frowned.

"I'm sure he'll live." Snoopy said rolling his eyes making Sally growl.

"But in all seriousness though, I hope my parents aren't too worried." Charlie Brown frowned. "We literally just went up and gone."

"I hope so too." Sally said looking down. "Also, what are we going to tell them when we come back?"

"What? Why not tell the truth?" Dot asked.

Sally's eyes widened in disbelief. "You expect me to tell our parents that we hitched a ride with a Nazi!"

"So? I am friends with Satan AND the Grim Reaper nobody minds." Dot said.

Everyone blinked twice at this.

"I-In any case, let's cross that bridge when you go over to it." Lucky said.

"You're right." Charlie Brown nodded before looking up at the dark-skinned man. "In any case, where is your room?"

"Just follow me and Bowser, kiddo." Lucky grinned.

"I hope the rooms are warm…" Sally mused.

"They are." Sabrina nodded.

One by one, everyone had said their goodbyes and gone to bed. Soon, Snoopy, Woodstock and Dot remained.

"Can you believe it, Woodstock?" Snoopy asked holding his friend. "Our friends had actually decided to stay with us."

The yellow bird chirped happily.

Snoopy then looked up at Dot. "And thank you, Dot for the party."

"No problem." The Warner sister said waving it off. "I am just glad that you enjoyed it."

"I did. It felt like years before I actually did "Flashbeagle"." Snoopy mused.

"To be honest, I always wanted to see Flashbeagle myself." Dot smiled.

"Um, yes." Snoopy said scratching the back of his head. "You really cheered me up tonight."

"I am just glad to help!" Dot smiled before looking down. "I… I just wanted to make it up for you for earlier."

"Um, yeah…" Snoopy said.

"The truth is…" Dot said. "I always wanted someone to love but I always ended up scaring them again."

Snoopy stepped back. "Um, right?"

"But… I wanted this time to be different. I wanted you to like me." Dot said looking down. "I guess I blew it, huh?"

Snoopy merely paused.

Dot then looked up with a cheery look on her face. "Oh well! It happens! Let's go to bed! Remember, it is first come, first serve at breakfast time!"

With that, she skipped off happily with Snoopy and Woodstock blinking twice.

"What an unpredictable girl." Snoopy said.

Woodstock then chirped with a sly smirk on his face.

Snoopy's eyes widened before growling. "Hey, watch it!"

Woodstock spoke again, this time with a serious face.

Snoopy blinked twice. "Um, I don't know… I admit that I find her more tolerable but…"

The beagle then looked in the direction where Dot had went wondering about something. After all that had happened, was he falling for Dot even though they had a very bad start? Shaking his head, he decided to go back to his room. He was exhausted and needed to do some thinking.

There's Chapter 15! The next chapter is the final one, promise! Review away!


	16. One Last Hurrah

Here's Chapter 16! The grand finale! Enjoy!

Everyone had woken up to do what they did yesterday. After cleaning themselves and eating breakfast, the large group decided to show the Red Baron around seeing that it was his first visit to VG Central.

The gang had taken him to the giant Christmas tree to show him the snowman.

"See?" Charlie Brown asked pointing to the snowman.

"So that is it, huh?" The Red Baron asked.

"Yeah, we made it together." Charlie Brown agreed. "Peppermint Patty said that is symbolic as the first snowfall in our node, the first time we ever set foot in CG Central AND the potential to make a lot of intergenerational friendships."

"Intergeneration friendships?" Lucky asked.

"Yeah, surely coming here, we will meet SOMEONE who we like." Sally shrugged.

"Yeah, two days. We all worked together to make this snowman." Charlie Brown said. "As a symbol of our friendship."

"Wow… Who knew that making a simple snowman could be so meaningful?" Jake said in awe.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Charlie Brown said.

The Red Baron then gave a small smirk. "Well, it turned out quite meaningful."

"What do you mean?" Snoopy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, think of it this way." The Red Baron said. "You had already made a lot of intergeneration friendships with each other."

Most of them looked at each other in realization.

"Oh, that's right!" Snoopy said in awe. "I had made a lot of new friends out here!"

"Yeah, even though I had already made a lot of friends, I haven't made this many friends at once ever since my first visit." Ally said putting her hands on her hips.

"Yes…" Dot smiled. "And there were even a couple of romances too."

Everyone jumped at this.

"Romances?" Sally asked with sparkling eyes.

"Yeah, when Snoopy and I… Um, saw the tree together, Lucky & Ally and Bowser & Elphaba wanted to come with us!"

This startled everyone.

"Really?" Sabrina asked surprised.

"Oh, I am so proud of you guys!" Jake said giving two thumbs ups.

"N-No… It's not what you think!" Ally insisted. "We… We…"

"It's a long, LONG story." Lucky said.

Jake blinked twice. "What did you lose a bet or something?"

Bowser snorted out some steam. "Like you one to talk. I swear every time you speak, you are betting your life."

"Quite so." Ally said slamming her fists together.

Jake immediately ran behind Sabrina looking scared. The latter merely rolled her eyes.

"In any case, yes, we did went here but we did enjoyed each other's company." Elphaba said.

"Yeah." Lucky said. "It's almost seems like fate we met each other."

"Or the spirit of Christmas." Serenity smiled.

"Yeah…" Jake said looking up at the Christmas tree.

Everyone else did the same. Snoopy looked on with sparkling eyes. His first time in VG Central was eventful to say the least. Sure, he had a lot of emotional blows but he also had a great time, had made quite a few friends and even became Flashbeagle again.

However, he wondered about something else. Something that he wanted to do.

"Hey!"

Snoopy's train of thought had been stopped as everyone looked to see a person panting his breath heavily.

"They had fixed the engine!"

Everyone's eyes widened at this.

"What?"

"You mean?"

The man then smiled. "Yeah. We can all go home! Grab your stuff and run to the train!"

Hearing this, everyone looked at each other in happiness upon hearing this. Half of the crowd ran out of the area hoping to get all of their stuff and rush over to the train station as fast as they can.

Sally ran forward. "You hear that! We can all go back to our home nodes now! Hurry! Let's get our stuff!"

"Hold on! If you want to go on ahead, that's fine but I rather be late and avoid crowds." Ragna said.

"Yeah, it DOES look like it would be packed." Lucky mused.

"Nonetheless, I miss Yu and the others." Joey said.

"Yeah, we don't have to rush but we should get ready to go home ourselves." Serenity nodded.

Everyone agreed before heading back over to the hotel happy at how things had worked out.

/-/-/-/-/-/

It didn't take long for everyone to head back to the hotel and grabbed their stuff. After that, they made their way back to the station. As they imagined, there was a big crowd there.

"Ugh… I hate crowds." Ragna said annoyed.

"It is to be expected. Everyone want to see their families and friends again." Elphaba sighed.

"It can't be helped." Serenity said. "At least this way, we will give our goodbyes before we go home."

"Yeah… Well, see you guys." The Red Baron said walking off.

"Huh? Where are you going?" Snoopy asked.

The Red Baron turned around. "It's not that I don't want to go home with you guys but there is no way I am leaving my baby behind."

Charlie Brown's eyes widened at this. "Oh, right! I forgot that we flew here on your plane!"

"That's right." The Red Baron nodded. "I have to go my own way. Besides, they might be my allies looking for me."

Snoopy nodded his head before stepping forward. "I understand. Thank you again for escorting Charlie Brown here. You have no idea how happy it made me."

The round-headed boy looked shocked by this. "Really?"

"Of course!" Snoopy said turning around. "I mean you literally rode a plane just to see if I was okay."

Charlie Brown blushed as he looked away. He was rarely complimented like that so hearing that made him more happy than it should.

"Hey! I came too!" Sally snapped.

"You didn't even come for me!" Snoopy scolded.

Sally stepped back shocked knowing that he was right. "Well, I… I…"

"In any case, thank you for coming." Snoopy said turning around.

"Hey, no problem." The Red Baron said crouching down. "Can't say it would be the same the next time we meet but I loved the experience."

With that, he grabbed the beagle's paw and shook it.

"Stay strong, Snoopy." The Red Baron said.

"You too, Red." The beagle said.

With that, the Red Baron got up, turned around and walked up the steps with everyone looking at him. It wasn't until he was out of their sight when Ragna spoke up.

"Charlie Brown?" Ragna asked.

"Yes, Mr. Bloodedge." The young boy said.

"Again with the Mr. Bloodedge." The white-haired man said. "Anyway, where did he parked his plane?"

Charlie Brown looked down. "I don't know… The whole thing was a blur and it was dark…"

"Yeah, same here." Sally sighed.

Sabrina narrowed her eyes. "Sus-Pic-Ious!"

Snoopy merely chuckled. "That's the Red Baron for you."

"Anyway, I am pleased to meet each and every one of you." Serenity smiled. "Not only did we had fun together but you also thought me a lot."

"Yeah, I am glad I met you too." Ragna said with a small smile.

Serenity gave a small blush as she looked away.

"Kiss her, you blockhead!" Sally jumped.

Ragna and Serenity jumped before looking down at the blonde child with wide eyes.

"Again, I have to ask." Ragna said staring at Charlie Brown. "WHY bring him along?"

Charlie Brown merely shrugged.

"Sally, to say that was rude was an understatement." Elphaba scolded.

"Yeah, let Ragna and Serenity work out their relationship by itself." Jake said sternly.

Ragna's eyes widened at this. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

With that, he raised his sword in anger and started to chase after the Asian boy. Jake yelped before they ran around a lamppost.

"Okay, that's it! If you can't hold that tongue, I will take it out myself!" Ragna growled.

"Yo, no! Calm down, Raggy!" Jake begged.

"Again with the Raggy!" Ragna growled.

"Ragna, please!" Serenity begged as everyone else laughed.

"Man, what a yutz." Ally said sticking out her tongue.

"Yeah but he's OUR yutz." Sabrina said rolling her eyes.

"How did you think ended up together anyway?" Bowser asked.

Sabrina merely shrugged. "The reason we met up with each other was because we both noticed that the Wheelers had a fight. We decided to team up."

Woodstock suddenly chirped angrily.

"Oh, and we cannot forget about Woodstock." Sabrina smiled.

The bird smiled before nodding.

"In any case, I am glad I met him." Sabrina said before giggling. "Despite how much of a schmuck he is."

"It would be great to see my homeboys again." Lucky said.

"Oh yeah! Does your friend, Heavy D! come here sometime?" Ally asked. "I would like to challenge him to a boxing match."

"Sure! I am sure he would appreciate it. He haven't had many boxers to fight so I don't see how he would refuse." Lucky nodded.

Ally chuckled at this. "Thanks. After that talk we had at the tree, I am interested in his skills."

"Oh, boxing. So simple and yet so violent." Bowser said. "Hey, you gotta invite me!"

Ally rolled her eyes at this. "Why am I not surprised you jumped at the chance of violence?"

"Hey, I am THE Big Bad!" Bowser said giving a toothy grin.

"Speaking of inviting, I am wondering what are your children are like Bowser." Elphaba said. "May I go to your castle sometime?"

"Hmm… Sure but you have to be careful." Bowser warned. "My children can be a real handful. One time Roxas had to use his Keyblades just to defend himself against Roy."

Elphaba shuddered at this. "I'll… I'll be fine. I DO have magic to defend myself.

She then looked to see Ragna and Jake still going at it.

"Speaking of which…" She said shaking her head.

With that, she snapped her fingers. Suddenly, a small wall of ice appeared in front of Ragna. The swordsman noticed it far too late and he ran smack into it before landing on his back with stars around his head.

"That is enough." Elphaba said sternly.

"Yeah! This is supposed to be a happy time!" Ally snapped.

Ragna grumbled as he stood up holding his head. "It is hard to be happy when you are with someone as annoying as Jake."

"Come down, man." Joey said.

Ragna sighed before they went over.

"In any case, I don't think I may come to VG Central until the holidays are over." Joey said.

"Yeah, I promised that my kids that I wouldn't take too long when I came here in the first place." Bowser sighed. "I have to stay home for the rest of the season to make it up to them."

"It can't be helped." Snoopy said. "Nonetheless, we can always see each other after the holidays."

"Yeah, and if that isn't enough, we can always e-mail each other." Jake said.

"Oh yeah! What is your e-mail address?" Sabrina asked. "I want to make sure everyone makes it back safely!"

"Good idea!" Joey grinned.

Everyone then traded e-mail addresses. Except for Ragna who claimed that he doesn't even have a cell phone. Jake and Serenity made it their mission to get him one.

"Seriously, Bowser?" Ally asked in disbelief. "Sexy-Koopa-At-Hotmail-Dot-Com?"

"What? It speaks the truth!" The Koopa insisted making everyone grunt in disgust.

"Anyway, that's everyone." Sabrina mused.

"Yes, all we come do now is go to our respective stations." Charlie Brown nodded. "Merry Christmas, everyone!"

"You too!" Serenity smiled.

Everyone had said their goodbyes before making their way to their stations to wait for their trains. Dot made her way over only with her head down looking surprisingly sad for some reason.

"Dot!"

The Warner Sister's eyes widened at this before whirling around to see Snoopy running over.

"Snoopy! What are you doing here?" Dot asked. "I thought the Peanuts train station is further away!"

"It is. I told Charlie Brown, Sally and Woodstock to go on ahead." The beagle said. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Um, what?" Dot quizzed.

Snoopy took a deep breath. "I wanted to thank you again. For cheering me up when I was crying, for throwing the party just for me and for defending me when Sally called me out on breaking the engine."

"Oh, no problem." Dot said. "But you already thanked me before."

"Yeah but… I really appreciate it." Snoopy said walking forward and grabbing Dot's hand surprising her. "You… Really went on your trouble just for me, didn't you?"

"Oh, it was…" Dot said blushing a beet red. "…No trouble at all."

"It's just… You had shown that my friends really DO care for me." Snoopy said softly.

Dot looked down. "Well, I am sure that they love you. I mean, you are so nice with the others."

Snoopy looked down as well. "No, you are wrong. I selfishly abandoned them at the snowman and gone off ahead without them."

"Oh yeah… I heard." Dot frowned.

"I was so worried. That everyone hated me for that. That nobody would miss me." Snoopy said. "But then… Charlie Brown came. Charlie Brown actually came."

"Thanks to the Red Baron." Dot said.

"Yeah, he gone with a stranger he never met just to see me." Snoopy said. "Why?"

"Why? Because you are his pet." Dot said.

"I know but still. Until recently, nobody had gone out of their way for me before." Snoopy said.

"Maybe you underestimate his feelings." Dot shrugged.

"Yeah. I did." Snoopy said before narrowing his eyes. "But I promise never to do that again."

Dot paused. "Snoopy… I am sure you won't…"

"The train for the Animaniacs node is almost ready to leave." A voice announced.

Snoopy and Dot's eyes widened knowing that they didn't had much time.

"What am I trying to say, Dot…" Snoopy said. "Is despite you stalked me, chased me and dragged me all over the place… You had somehow managed to redeem yourself by all you had done for me. If you want, you can visit the Peanuts node anytime you want."

The black-furred creature's eyes widened at this. After what had happened earlier, she thought that he could never like her like that.

With a surprisingly shy smile, she blushed. "Thank you… And you could visit the Animaniacs node."

She then narrowed her eyes.

"Snoopy, regardless of what happened, I really do care for you even though I had shown it too forwardly." Dot said.

With that, she leaned forward and kissed Snoopy on the cheek. The beagle's ears shot up in the air as the fur on his face turned a bright red.

"Well, bye." Dot said.

With that, she walked away from the beagle and onto the train. Snoopy watched her the entire time with wide eyes.

He then slowly smiled.

"Don't worry… I know."

He then made his way back to the station where the Peanuts node was going home. Charlie Brown, Sally and Woodstock saw him coming and the train was near.

"There you are!" Sally snapped. "The train is here!"

"Oh, sorry!" Snoopy apologized.

"It's all right." Charlie Brown said. "It isn't leaving yet so let's get with on."

Snoopy nodded before he followed his friends onto the train. They didn't need to wait long for the train to start pulling out of the station.

"So what are we going to tell our parents?" Sally asked.

"Why not tell the truth?" Charlie Brown asked.

Sally's eyes widened at this. "You actually think telling our parents that we hitched a ride with a NAZI is a good idea?"

Charlie Brown shrank back at this. "Um, I guess our parents WOULD be upset?"

"You dragged me all the way down there only to not have an excuse for leaving!" Sally snapped. "What kind of brother are you?"

"Oh yeah, how about you?" Charlie Brown asked looking surprisingly stern. "What excuse would YOU do?"

"Hmm… I could say that we were kidnapped but that would be lying." Sally mused.

She then snapped her fingers with a smile.

"The mental hospital! I will tell them that you were checked into the mental hospital and that I had to stay with you!" Sally smiled.

Charlie Brown shook his head in disbelief. "Oh, good grief."

Meanwhile, Snoopy gently stroked Woodstock's head as he slowly went to sleep. Despite having a lot of bad memories here, the good ones outweigh them by far. Thanks to all of the new friends he made. All he could hope that all of them had a Merry Christmas and he could see them after the holidays.

Especially Dot who he wanted to start over with.

There's Chapter 16 and the final chapter of this story. I don't know why it took me 1-2 years to complete this. Anyway, I am sorry if your favourite crossover pairing didn't get much screentime but the main pairing is Snoopy and Dot. Thank you for reading.


End file.
